flirt
by clarisseromerorenaldi
Summary: miłość XXIw. z udziałem 23-letniej Clarisse i Rok starszego Josepha? co może się wydarzyć miedzy młodymi kochankami ? zapraszam do czytania
1. Chapter 1

Zostanowiłam napisać coś innego. Wiem, że wszyscy kochamy PD, ale w końcu wielu z nas wymyśla własne historie o naszej ukochanej pary Clarisse i Joseph. Uwielbiam te, w których Clarisse i Joseph są razem od młodzieńczych lat. Czytając wasze historie ostanowiłam napisać coś, co wymyśliłam przed snem. Mam nadzieje, że będzie się wam podobało. Historia przedstawia miłość w XXI w. z postaciami Clarisse i Joseph

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Nawiązując do mojej historii na początku musze przedstawić wam moich bohaterów. Byście wiedzieli, kto kim jest.

Clarisse- piękna dojrzała kobieta, modna, zabawna, koleżeńska, kocha dzieci, z dobrej rodziny, ma 23 lata, przyjechała na wakacje do Hiszpanii z przyjaciółkami, mieszka w Genovii z rodzicami.

Joseph- przystojny mężczyzna, zabawny, koleżeński, opiekuńczy, idealny materiał na męża, ma 24 lata, przyjechał do Hiszpanii na wakacje z kolegami, mieszka w Genovii

Maddy – przyjaciółka Clarisse

Elżbieta – przyjaciółka Clarisse ( El)

Jack- kolega Joseph

Robert – kolega Joseph (rob)

Miłego czytania


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, morze było ciepłe i spokojne, pogoda dopisywała, w końcu były wakacje.

Było późne popołudnie …..

Clarisse z przyjaciółkami wybierała się na plaże, młode panie były ubrane w swoje stroje kąpielowe i biodra miały przepasane chustą. Idąc przez hol hotelu zauważyły 3 przystojnych mężczyzn, którzy właśnie meldowali się do hotelu.

- aww.- Zajęczała, Maddy. Clarisse w tym czasie lekko zdjęła na nos swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne

– na takich to chce się patrzeć– powiedziała El wszystkie spojrzały na siebie i zaśmiały się trochę głośniej.

- racja – zaśmiała się Clarisse

W tym czasie mężczyźni spojrzeli na nie jak wyszły z hotelu w stronę plaży.

- Wiedziałem żeby tu przyjechać, piękne kobiety, super hotel a co najważniejsze żadnych zobowiązań – powiedziała zadowolony Jack

- oo. Dokładnie – poparł go Robert, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- wam tylko jedno w głowie – zaśmiał się Joseph, trzej mężczyźni odeszli do swoich pokoi.

W TYM SAMYM CZASIE

Clarisse, Maddy i El były przy barze na plaży

- 3 martini do stolika poproszę – powiedziała El

- oczywiście proszę pani – odpowiedział kelner

Clarisse siedziała zamyślona przez jakiś czas

- Clari wszystko okej? – Zapytała Maddy

-um. Co? Och. Tak wszystko okej – powiedziała mało przekonująco Clarisse

- na pewno nie jesteś zbyt rozmowna dziś – przyznała El

- dziewczyny naprawdę wszystko jest dobrze. Po prostu zastanawiam się co będziemy robiły wieczorem – uśmiechnęła się sprytnie Clarisse

- ja wiem! – Powiedziała Maddy

- tylko proszę cię nie grajmy w karty – zaśmiała się Clarisse wraz z El

- tego nie miałam na myśli. Wredna ty – Maddy uderzyła lekko Clarisse w kolano

- aucc- zaśmiała się Clarisse – to bolało! – Wszystkie trzy wybuchły lekkim śmiechem

- i miało boleć - odpowiedziała Maddy

- może w końcu powiesz nam, co masz w planach robić wieczorem?- Zapytała El

- ahh. No, więc myślałam, że może wybierzemy się na dyskotekę.. co o tym sądzicie?

- hymn. Myślałam, że wymyśliłaś coś lepszego...- Zaśmiała się El – no, ale dyskoteka też może być. Mi pasuje – powiedziała El

-już dawno nie tańczyłam...– Powiedziała Clarisse – mi też pasuje

- świetnie! – Powiedziała Maddy, – więc idziemy potańczyć

- powinnyśmy chyba iść się szykować jest już prawie 6 – powiedziała Clarisse

- to dobry pomysł – powiedziały chórem Maddy i El. Wstały wszystkie trzy wstały i poszły do hotelu

Gdy szły przez hol rozmawiały na temat tego, w co mają się ubrać

-, ale ta czarna bluzka będzie idealna – powiedziała Clarisse, gdy nagle ktoś na nią wpadł i upadła

-Au. –

- och przepraszam.. Nie widziałem, dokąd idę – młody mężczyzna uklęknął przy niej – nic pani się nie stało?-Dopytywał młodzieniec

Clarisse w tym momencie usiadła miała zdarte kolano i lekko dłoń

- nie wszystko w porządku – powiedziała patrząc na swoje kolano – oo. nie - wyszeptała patrząc również na swoja dłoń

- och.. Przepraszam, nie chciałem – przyznał młodzieniec- powinniśmy to opatrzyć. – Clarisse spojrzała na niego jak wyciągnął do niej dłoń – proszę chcę pomóc w końcu to moja wina, że pani upadła

-Clarisse….. Mam, na imię Clarisse – powiedziała jak pomógł jej wstać

- jestem Joseph miło mi Cię poznać Clarisse – pocałował ja w dłoń

- mi również – powiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy

- chodźmy to opatrzyć, aby nie wdało się zakażenie

- och. Nic mi nie jest. Ale, dziękuję za troskę, - powiedziała Clarisse

- na pewno, nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze – dopytywał się Joseph

- tak, na pewno. Dziękuję – powiedziała

- a wiec przepraszam nie patrzyłem, dokąd idę – powiedział

- się nie stało. To, tylko drobna stłuczka - Maddy i El patrzyły jak Clarisse rozmawia z przystojnym nieznajomym – przepraszam, ale musze już iść, koleżanki na mnie czekają – powiedziała zawstydzona ze musi zakończyć rozmowę z mężczyzną, który jej się spodobał

-och. Oczywiście. Przepraszam jeszcze raz Clarisse – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy jak pocałował ją w dłoń drugi raz tego dnia

- a wiec do widzenia Joseph

- do widzenia Clarisse – odpowiedział jak odeszła parę, kroków od niego

- Clarisse..!? – Odwróciła się do niego

- tak? – Zapytała jak podszedł do niej

- czy będę mógł odwdzięczyć się za ten wypadek

- och. Ale naprawdę nic się nie stało – powiedziała zawstydzona

- to wiec będę mógł czy nie? – Zapytał,

- oczywiście, jeśli tylko chcesz – powiedziała

-dziękuję – powiedział – a teraz już nie zatrzymuje do zobaczenia – odparł i obydwoje odwrócili się i odeszli. Gdy Clarisse podeszła do koleżanek

- aww. Clarisse, jakie ciacho – przyznały dziewczyny

-, co mówił? Jak ma na imię? Ile ma lat? – Dopytywały

- ma na imię Joseph. Tyle się dowiedziałam – powiedziała Clarisse

- oww. Zaprosił cię n a randkę przeprosi nową? – Zapytała El

- hm.. Nie powiem – drażniła się Clarisse

- och. Czyli że tak – powiedziała Maddy –takiej to dobrze. Drugi dzień tu jest a już wyrwała najlepszą partie – powiedziała podchodząc do El i obejmując ją ramieniem – to nie sprawiedliwe- El pokiwał głowa ze „tak"

- hej ja tu ranna jestem a wy sobie żartujecie – powiedziała Clarisse

- no tak zapomniałam. Pokaż to – Clarisse odsłoniła kolano i pokazała dłoń

- hym.. będziesz żyć – zaśmiały się i poszły do swojego pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

ROZDZIAŁ2

Joseph wszedł do pokoju rzucił się na łóżko wzdychając w tym momencie Jack wszedł do jego pokoju

- wychodzimy wieczorem?- Zapytał

-hm.. a gdzie? – Powiedział rozmarzony Joe

- a gdzie można iść? Do kościoła?- Zaśmiał, się Jack

- no nie. Poważnie, pytam gdzie idziemy? – Dopytywał, Joe

- na dyskotekę wyrwać jakieś laski – powiedział Jack

- hymn. Zastanowię się – powiedziała Joe Jack oparł się o futrynę

- Joseph? –

- mmm. –

-co ci jest? – Dopytywał

- nic – powiedział

- dobra… o 10 wychodzimy – powiedział Jack wychodząc z pokoju

- okej – powiedział Joe i poszedł wziąć prysznic

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Wieczorem u dziewczyn w pokoju.

Clarisse była w łazience, gdy dziewczyny robiły makijaż w pokoju

- El, co zakładasz? –Zapytała, Maddy

- hm.. Myślałam nad tą złotą sukienką – uśmiechnęła się sprytnie

- uuu. Ona jest taka krótka – zaśmiała się Maddy

-, ale ładna, to się liczy –El odpowiedziała mądrze z chytrym uśmiechem

- Clarisse długo jeszcze?!- Zawołała Maddy

- już chwileczkę – odpowiedziała Clarisse, wychodząc po chwili z łazienki. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z otwartymi ustami (była ubrana w sukienkę przylegającą do jej idealnej talii, była ona koloru niebieskiego, co pięknie podkreślało jej oczy, ramiączko miała na jednym ramieniu, lekki łańcuszek podkreślał jej dekolt, jej długie nogi idealnie podkreślały wysokie, czarne szpilki, makijaż miała lekki, ale bardzo ładny i psujący do jej kreacji)

- zaraz wam do buzi muchy wpadną – zaśmiała się jak przyjaciółki opadły na łóżko

- ja nigdzie nie idę, teraz to na pewno nikogo nie poznam –zaczęła jęczeć El, Maddy i Clarisse spojrzały na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać

-hahahahah-

-, o czym ty mówisz El? –Zapytała Clarisse

-o, czym ja mówię? Na pewno już teraz nikogo nie poznam – zakryła głowę poduszką –jesteś za ładna-westchnęła El

- oh El, nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, jesteś piękna i na pewno znajdziesz kogoś pierwsza – powiedziała Clarisse podchodząc po El i siadając obok niej – a po za tym ja nikogo nie szukam – uśmiechnęła się jak El odkryła głowę

- jak to nikogo nie szukasz? –Zapytała

-, bo ona już znalazła!- Krzyknęła Maddy

-, co? –El spojrzała na Clarisse - Kogo? – Dopytywała El

- a ten facet, przez którego się przewróciła widać było między nimi chemie – zaśmiała się Maddy

- wcale nie, po za tym nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek go jeszcze spotkam Maddy – powiedziała Clarisse

-na pewno spotkasz go… jesteście sobie pisani, było to widać od razu – zadrwiła Maddy

- wiesz, co Maddy, ja sobie z ciebie nie żartuje to był przypadek – odpowiedziała odurzona Clarisse, odwracając się i idąc w stronę balkonu wychodząc

- nie wykręcaj się Clarisse on Ci się podoba – powiedziała Maddy do Clarisse, która była na balkonie

- no i co z tego, że mi się podoba, nic o nim nie wiem, nie znam go, nie wiem, kim jest – powiedziała Clarisse opierając się o barierkę – a wy zawsze coś wymyślacie, czego nie ma- dokończyła

-, więc, zrób coś z tym – powiedziała El

- dziewczyny jesteśmy tu dopiero drugi dzień a wy już mi znalazłyście idealnego faceta na męża- powiedziała Clarisse

-, ale dlaczego od razu na męża, przecież jesteśmy na wakacjach - powiedziała Maddy – możesz się zabawić bez żadnych zobowiązań – dokończyła

- a może chce sama decydować, co będę robiła – powiedziała lekko oburzona podchodząc do lusterka

-, ale oczywiście – powiedziała Maddy

- jest już późno.. idziemy?

- tak..El chodź – zawołała Maddy i wyszły

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rob coś dzieje się z Joe.. Tylko jeszcze nie wiem, co – powiedział Jack wchodząc do pokoju Roberta

- jak nie wiesz, co z nim jest to skąd wiesz, że coś się dzieje?- Zadrwił z kolegi

-no bardzo śmieszne. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – spojrzał na niego ukosa a Robert podniósł głowę

- aa. Mogłeś tak od razu, że nasz Joseph Ferdinand Renaldi się zakochał…- przerwał mu Jack

- nie wiem na pewno czy się zakochał, ale coś jest na rzeczy.. Zobaczysz, nim wyjedziemy on znajdzie sobie jakąś dziewczynę.- Powiedział – za 10 minut wychodzimy

- okej – powiedział Robert jak Jack wyszedł.

Po 10 minutach 3 mężczyźni wyszli na miasto do klubu


	4. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ3

Na lazurowym wybrzeżu było dużo cudownych klubów, pełno ludzi i piękna ciepła noc.

Przyjaciółki postanowiły zabawić się w największym klubie w tej części Hiszpanii.

Trzej koledzy przez całą noc zmieniali kluby i około godziny 1 trafili do klubu gdzie były koleżanki z Genovii

-bolą mnie nogi – narzekała Maddy jak siedziały przy barze

- to mogłaś wyższe obcasy założyć- zaśmiały się Clarisse i El

- czy mogę prosić do tańca – przystojny młodzieniec zapytał Maddy

- och.. Oczywiście – podał jej rękę i pomógł jej wstać i poszli na parkiet wśród wydawało się tysiąca ludzi …

- no i poszła- zaśmiały się śledząc Maddy na parkiecie jak tańczyła z nieznajomym facetem. Muzyka sama rwała nogi do tańca Clarisse zwróciła się do El

- chodź na parkiet nie będziemy tak siedziały – zachęcała

- no dobrze – powiedziała z uśmiechem wiedząc, że Clarisse uwielbia tańczyć i poszły tańczyć.

Jakieś 10 minut później Clarisse wróciła do baru siadając, gdyż El porwał do tańca jakiś młodzieniec. Clarisse nie bawiła się zbyt dobrze, bo w głowie miała tylko jedno „chłopaka", przez którego się przewróciła…

- o zobaczcie, jakie piękne kobietki tam tańczą – powiedział Robert wskazując na trzy młode dziewczyny

- no to, co panowie idziemy nareszcie potańczyć? –Zapytał, Jack patrząc na Joe

- wy idźcie a ja wezmę coś do picia – powiedział Joseph – będę przy barze – powiedział

- okej- powiedzieli koledzy i poszli na parkiet

Xxzxxxxx

- Martini z lodem, poproszę – powiedział do kelnera spoglądając na piękną dziewczynę, która siedziała sama przy barze. Ona czuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy uniosła głowę do góry spoglądając na „tego kogoś" i ich oczy spotkały się, uśmiech na ich twarzach był coraz większy, gdy uświadomili sobie, że się znają ….Joseph podszedł do dziewczyny

- hej.

- cześć – odpowiedziała

-napijesz się czegoś? – Grzecznie, zapytał

- nie dziękuję, już mam – odpowiedziała z rumieńcem na twarzy

-jak ręka i noga? – Zapytał, jak spojrzała na zranioną dłoń

-oh. Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem

- to dobrze bałem się, że będzie coś poważniejszego – odpowiedział

- nie to tylko lekkie zadrapania.-Powiedziała Clarisse patrząc na niego

Rozmawiali przez parę minut

- zatańczysz?- Zapytał jak muzyka się zmieniła

- chciałabym-odpowiedziała jak podał jej dłoń i pomógł wstać, odeszli w stronę parkietu

Położył ręce na jej biodrach i zaczął powoli, prowadzić je w małym gronie, starannie unikając kontaktu z jego ciałem

- nic ci nie zrobię – wyszeptał do jej ucha

- wiem – powiedziała cichutko

Uspokoił ją, a potem uniósł jej rękę, dopóki nie była nad głową. Powoli niech palce szlak w dół do wnętrza jej ramię, uważać, aby zachować je wzdłuż jej boku, jak się ich podróż dalej w dół jej ciała, delikatnie pieszcząc. Był pewien, że były zarówno wstrzymując oddech, zapamiętując każdy sekund z tej intymnej chwili.

Po jego bramki, dała jej ręka spadnie w sam raz dla niego ściskają go i spin jej ciało z dala od niego. Jak ona piruet z powrotem, jego ręka nie zatrzymał jej? Przeciwnie, wyciągnął ją, aż jej ciało było równo z jego, jego noga poślizgu pomiędzy jej. Jego ręce, nisko na plecach, kierując jej biodra, aby dopasować swoje ruchy. Jak ramiona miał gdzie pójść i czego trzymać, podniosła je do kręgu jego szyję? Podszedł bliżej ciągnąc ją rumieniec ciała z jego znowu i zwiększając tempo ich przemieszczania. Tym razem jednak, jego dolna część ciała porusza się w kontrze do jej.. w ramionach mężczyzny, który jej się podoba... Jego ciało w ruchu przeciwko niej, a jego serce bije obok niej, a ciepło jego oddechu na szyi. Próbowała, skupić się na muzyce, a nie na milion powodów, że nie powinna tego robić, próbowała usłyszeć słowa z piosenki. Mimo, że nie może złapać wszystkie, niektóre słowa muzyki spadł do jej świadomości:

Joseph potrzebuje trochę miejsca z jej ciała i nie mógł już być odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało. Była szybka nauka i poszli na szybsze tempo, kołysząc się tam i z powrotem z nim,. Położył ręce na jej ciele. Podniesienie ręki na jej łopatki i delikatnie naciskając, ona automatycznie pozwolić jej głowa i górna spaść ciało z powrotem w ruchu ciągłego, jak trzymał ją za rękę i poprowadził ją z powrotem do niego. Oglądając porzucania na jej twarzy i sposób materiał rozpiętej na piersi...

Muzyka zaczęła zanikać, a ich usta były mniej niż cal od siebie. Czuł jej bicie serca i oddech ucieka z jej miękkie, usta pełne. Chciał ją pocałować... Nie, on potrzebny, żeby ją pocałować. ktoś nagle przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy

- odbijany - porwał Clarisse do tańca. Joseph stał patrząc na Clarisse jak tańczyła z jakimś Latynosem. Jej ciało było idealne, pełne energii ruchy, miękka skóra, pachnące włosy i jej zapach perfum zniewalający, jej wygląd zapierał dech w piersiach była śliczna, wydawało mu się, że spotkał najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie, wyglądała jak anioł.. Podziwiał Clarisse, gdy nagle ktoś klepnął go w ramię

- no stary, co za laskę wyrwałeś – powiedział jeden z kolegów jak Joseph tylko spojrzał na nich

-co? Ach. Clarisse – powiedział zadumany

- o już wiesz jak ma na imię – powiedział Jack

-tak… a wy już kogoś poznaliście – zapytał starając się, uniknąć tematu.

- no. .Ale na pewno nie są tak Łądne jak twoja Cla….

-Clarisse- dokończył Rob

Clarisse znalazła koleżanki, które zabawiały się z przystojnymi facetami

- El ja wracam do hotelu – oznajmiła

- co? Dlaczego? –Zapytała

- boli mnie głowa i jestem już trochę zmęczona – powiedziała Clarisse

- oh. Biedactwo –powiedziała przyjaciółka – w takim razie idę z tobą –

- nie…. Nie El pójdę sama.

-, ale nie ma mowy. Clarisse nie zostawię cię samej –powiedziała zatroskana koleżanka

- El naprawdę daj spokój. Idę sama – powiedziała podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i szepnęła jej do ucha- a po za tym masz, kim się zajmować – pościła jej oczko a El uśmiechnęła się

- no dobrze. Ty wiesz jak mnie podejść –zaśmiała się El

- to do jutra – powiedziała całując El w policzek

- Clarisse jak będziesz czuła się gorzej to zadzwoń dobrze? – Powiedziała

- dobrzenie martw się –powiedziała Clarisse i zaczęła odchodzić w stronę wyjścia, gdy zauważyła Joe, który szedł w jej stronę

- Clarisse już idziesz? -Zapytał

-um.. Tak boli mnie głowa – oznajmiła

- oh. Czy mogę cię odprowadzić?- Zapytał niepewnie

-, jeśli tylko chcesz – powiedziała

- oczywiście, że chce – uśmiechnął się do niej – a po za tym nie chciałbym żeby coś ci się stało – spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy i opuścili klub.

Idąc przy plaży słyszeli jak fale rozbijają się o brzeg.

- czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? -Joseph zadał pytanie

- um. Oczywiście – Clarisse uśmiechnęła się do niego

- wiem, że boli cię głowa, ale.. Czy moglibyśmy iść usiąść na plaży? –Zapytał jak Clarisse spojrzała na niego

- um., Czemu nie – powiedziała jak przeszli parę kroków i byli na piasku. Clarisse zdjęła buty i szli po piasku

- piękne masz imię – powiedział patrząc na nią

- dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się z rumieńcem na twarzy

-rozumiem, że jesteś tu na wakacjach

-tak..a ty? –Zapytała

-też przyjechałem trochę odpocząć z kolegami

Usiedli na piasku

- a z daleka przyjechałaś? –Dopytywał

- z Genovii –spojrzała na niego jak zamarł na chwilkę –coś się stało?- Zapytała

-hm. Nie wszystko w porządku – uśmiechnął się do niej – ja też jestem z Genovii

- naprawdę jesteś z Genovii? –Dopytywał

- um.. tak – zaśmiał się lekko w niedowierzanie Clarisse – jak to możliwe, że się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy?

- może, dlatego że studiowałam w USA 4lata i rzadko bywałam w Genovii u rodziców – on słuchał jej tak zawzięcie, miała taki piękny głos

-a, co studiowałaś? -

- pedagogikę – oznajmiła

- o. Musisz być bardzo zdolna – powiedział jak zarumieniła się – musisz Lubic dzieci, jeśli pedagogika?

- oh. Tak uwielbiam dzieci – uśmiechnęła się do niego – a ty studiujesz? -Zapytała

- studiowałem, właśnie także wróciłem do kraju – Clarisse patrzyła na niego jak na obrazek był cudowny

-yhy.. A co studiowałeś?- zapytała

-marketing i zarządzanie

-wow. Moi rodzicie też chcieli żebym na to poszła, ale ja wolałam pedagogikę

Rozmawiali na plaży przez ponad pół godziny, gdy Clarisse zadrżała

- zimno? Zapytał

-troszeczkę – odpowiedziała, gdy zdjął marynarkę i owinął na ramionach Clarisse

- dziękuję – wyszeptała do jego ucha a on uśmiechnął się

- proszę bardzo – powiedział ja ich usta były tylko parę centymetrów od siebie. Spojrzał na nią jak ona odsunęła się .po paru minutach ciszy

- chyba powinniśmy już iść? – Spojrzał na nią a ona przytaknęła

Po około 10 minutach spaceru dotarli do pokoju Clarisse.

Patrzyli na siebie jak stała oparta o drzwi

- dziękuje za spacer – wyszeptał

- ja również. Było bardzo miło –powiedziała patrząc na niego, gdy lekko pochylił się do niej i szepnął do ucha

- jesteś wspaniałą tancerką –

- dobranoc Clarisse – wyszeptał

- dobranoc Joseph –powiedziała i otworzyła drzwi do pokoju i weszła. Oparła się o drzwi i zsunęła się na podłogę

-oh. –Westchnęła chowając twarz w dłoniach, uśmiechała się sama do siebie to było to, co chciała od kąt go poznała był idealny. Po paru minutach wstała i poszła wziąć prysznic, udając się do łóżka nuciła sobie jakąś piosenkę, położyła się na łóżku i nie mogła zasnąć. Ciągle w głowie miała Josepha, zadrżała, gdy przypomniała sobie ich taniec, był pełen pożądania chodź tak naprawdę nie znali się w ogóle ….Po długich minutach sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 4

Następnego dnia obudziła się o 11. Było nadzwyczajnie cicho, nie miała siły podnieść głowy z poduszki, ''to wszystko przez wczorajszy alkohol ''pomyślała.

-najwyższy czas żeby wstać – powiedziała do siebie, wstała z łóżka kierując się do łazienki.

Długa kąpiel to było to, czego teraz potrzebowała, ubrała się w czarne krótkie spodenki i żółty top, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i niskie sandały.

Otwierając drzwi, aby wyjść stał ktoś z bukietem pięknych czerwonych róż

-oh. Dzień dobry –powiedział mężczyzna- czy pani Clarisse Andrews? –Zapytał

-tak to ja – powiedziała zakładając okulary na włosy -o, co chodzi?

- świetnie, mam dla pani przesyłkę-Clarisse stała jak posąg – to dla pani – mężczyzna podał jej bukiet róż – proszę tylko pokwitować.. Tutaj – wskazał palcem na papier gdzie miała podpisać

- świetnie. Dziękuję bardzo i miłego dnia życzę – młody facet ukłonił się i odszedł.

Clarisse na nowo weszła do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi, zauważyła w kwiatach karteczkę, wyjęła ją z pięknych róż i zaczęła czytać

Droga Clarisse

Dziękuję za wczorajszy taniec i spacer, przy którym tak cudownie się rozmawiało.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam za wczorajszy wypadek, ale dzięki temu mogłem Cię poznać.

Chciałbym się zrewanżować za przykrą sytuacje, więc jeśli się zgodzisz zapraszam Cię dziś na kolację wymyślę coś specjalnego, … jeśli nie chcesz oczywiście zrozumiem. Ale jednak, gdy będziesz miała ochotę spędzić ze mną wieczór będę czekał na ciebie o 7 przy recepcji. – Joseph

Clarisse uśmiechnęła się do karteczki

'oh. Oczywiście, że mam ochotę z tobą spędzić wieczór oh. Joseph '

Clarisse wyszła na balkon patrząc na piękną zatokę w dali nie słyszała jak dziewczyny weszły do jej pokoju. El od razu położyła się na łóżku

- Clarisse?!- Zawołała Maddy, –Jakie piękne – powiedziała podchodząc do kwiatów, które stały w wazonie na szafce

- to twoje? –Dopytywała Maddy jak wyszła na balkon stając za Clarisse i objęła ją w tali jak przytuliła się do niej - Od kogo je dostałaś?

- rano przyniósł jakiś chłopak – chciała wykręcić się od odpowiedzi

- yhymm.I od kogo one są?- Dopytywała

- nie wiem – powiedziała Clarisse, Maddy w tym czasie odchyliła się od niej

– a to, co? –Znalazła karteczkę i przeczytała

-spotkasz się z nim?

-nie wiem – wyszeptała Maddy zdziwiła się

-Dlaczego? -Dopytywała Maddy

-bo go jeszcze nie znam –odpowiedziała Clarisse

- Clarisse spójrz na mnie – dziewczyna w tym momencie odwróciła się twarzą do koleżanki unikając jej wzroku – Clarisse do jasnej cholery spójrz na mnie! – Powiedziała trochę ostrzej Clarisse spojrzała na nią

-, od kiedy się znamy?- Zapytała

- od zawsze – westchnęła Clarisse

- no właśnie, wiem, że coś się dzieje, kogoś poznałaś i boisz się przyznać, ale nie wiem, dlaczego przecież my nic nie zrobimy, będziemy Cię wspierać i życzyć ci jak najlepiej …-powiedziała – nie wiem, dlaczego tak jest, ale zawsze jak kogoś poznasz to ukrywasz to przed nami, wstydzisz się jego czy nas? – Zapytała

- nie – wyszeptała Clarisse

-wiec, co się dzieje?- Zapytała kładąc rękę na ramieniu Clarisse – Clari powiesz mi?

- Po prostu…. Ja go jeszcze nie znam … i nie chce tak od razu wylądować z nim w łóżku, wiesz, dlaczego. – Powiedziała Clarisse

-tak – kiwnęła głową Clarisse westchnęła

- jej ja jeszcze nie mogę zapomnieć o Michael i nie chce tak od razu wiązać się z kimś innym – spojrzała na podłogę jak Maddy podniosła jej podbródek palcem

- Clari on był dupkiem, prędzej czy później będziesz musiała o nim zapomnieć, on nie zasługiwał na ciebie –patrzyła jak Clarisse łzy napłynęły do oczu – chciał tylko jednego, ale na szczęście ty nie dałaś się i jesteśmy z ciebie dumne, że mamy taką odważna przyjaciółkę i proszę nie bój się mężczyzn, bo jednak sama nie wierze, w co teraz powiem, ale nie każdy jest taki sam i zależy mu tylko na zaciągnięciu do łóżka, a ja wiem, że chcesz przeżyć pierwszy raz, gdy będziesz na to gotowa i ma to być coś wyjątkowego i z idealnym mężczyzną a nie z Byle, kim. Wiec Clarisse nie bój się powiedzieć nam, że z kimś się spotykasz, bo jeśli raz ci odradzałyśmy to nie znaczy, że będzie tak za każdym razem po prostu chcemy żebyś była szczęśliwa, bo na to zasługujesz, Clari, jesteś wyjątkowa- Clarisse łzy spłynęły po policzkach a Maddy przytuliła ja – oh. Nie płacz skarbie –po chwili Clarisse spojrzała na Maddy

-dziękuję – wyszeptała a Maddy otarła jej łzy

- Clarisse nie płacz, bo będziesz brzydko wyglądała na randce – uśmiechnęła się

-jeszcze nie wiem czy pójdę –odpowiedziała

-idziesz to już postanowione –oświadczyła Maddy

-Maddy – powiedziała Clarisse jak przyjaciółka otworzyła szafę z ubraniami i zaczęła wyciągać jej sukienki

- Proszę zrób to dla mnie –Maddy zrobiła psie oczy, aby Clarisse zgodziła się

- no dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do Maddy.

-dziękuję – powiedziała Maddy wyciągając złotą sukienkę

- co myślisz o tym? – Pokazała jej sukienkę

- no nie wiem – przygryzła dolną wargę

- chodź mamy mało czasu – powiedziała Maddy

Razem wybierały sukienkę, buty i rozmawiały

-Clarisse czy to ten chłopak, przez którego upadłaś?- zapytała Maddy

-tak to on – odpowiedziała Clarisse z rumieńcem na twarzy

-oh. Clari zarumieniłaś się – zaśmiała się Maddy, –więc jak on ma na imię?

-Joseph

-bardzo ładnie –zatrzymała się – hm. Joseph i Clarisse. Pasuje! -Clarisse w tym czasie rzuciła w Maddy poduszkę

- Maddy, bo zaraz nigdzie nie pójdę – zaśmiała się Clarisse

-ej. To nie fair!- Wykrzyczała Maddy

- nie fair jest to, że się ze mnie śmiejesz – powiedziała Clarisse

-no dobrze już nie będę – powiedziała skruszona Maddy

-dziękuję – powiedziała Clarisse

-a zapomniałam zapytać rozmawiałaś już z nim po za tym upadkiem?

-um. Tak wczoraj hm. Znaczy można powiedzieć ze dzisiaj –zarumieniła się

- jak to dzisiaj?

- jak wychodziłam z klubu.. On zaczepił mnie i spacerowaliśmy na plaży potem odprowadził mnie do pokoju i..-Przerwała jej El

-macie coś do picia? -Wyszeptała Clarisse i Maddy spojrzały na siebie i roześmiały się

-Cii. Głowa mnie boli – odezwała się El

-oh. El mogłaś tyle nie pić – powiedziała Clarisse i zniknęła w łazience po chwili wróciła z proszkami i butelką wody

-proszę – podała jej butelkę wody i lek

-jesteś aniołem Clarisse – powiedziała biorąc od niej ofiarowane rzeczy

- tak wiem już parę razy mi to mówiłaś –zaśmiała się lekko Clarisse

-dziękuję –powiedziała El

-El idziesz z nami do SPA?- Zapytała Maddy

-, dzięki ale dziś nie dam rady –powiedziała El odwracając głowę w drugą stronę

- Maddy, ale mówiłaś, że mamy mało czasu a teraz chcesz iść do SPA? –Zdziwiła się Clarisse

-zaufaj mi Clarisse – powiedziała Maddy a Clarisse tylko kiwnęła głową

Maddy i Clarisse poszły do SPA, El w tym czasie spała w pokoju Clarisse.

Xxx

Joseph od rana planował romantyczną kolację dla niego i Clarisse. Na samą myśl o Clarisse przeszywał go dreszcz, była cudowna, piękna, inteligentna, po prostu IDEALNA. Myślał o niej cały czas chyba był w niej zakochany.

Ta kolacja miała być cudowna, ale nikomu nie chciał powiedzieć, co planuje.

Koledzy pytali go, co planuje, ale nie pisnął ani słowa.

BYŁA GODZINA 5

Gdy Clarisse i Maddy wróciły do pokoju, aby Clarisse mogła się przebrać i umalować.

Dziewczyna ubrana była w brzoskwiniową krótką sukienkę, białe wysokie szpilki z odkrytymi palcami, skromny łańcuszek z diamentem, kolczyki, jej makijaż był lekki, ale cudownie podkreślający jej ubiór, jej oczy lśniły, włosy miała spięte do tyłu w lekkiego koka.

Efekt końcowy był bardziej niż zadowalający, była przepiękna, cudowna, po prostu IDEALNA.

Dochodziła godzina za 20 minut 7

-Clarisse długo jeszcze? –Zawołała Maddy

-nie już idę – powiedziała otwierając łazienkę i wychodząc z niej

- WOW. Cudownie wyglądasz – powiedziała –obróć się –jak Clarisse spełniła życzenie koleżanki

-która godzina? -Zapytała Clarisse

-za 10 minut 7 – odpowiedziała Maddy

- jeszcze torebka – uświadomiła sobie Clarisse

- może ta? – Maddy pokazała jej czarną malutką świecącą torebeczkę „kopertówkę"

-będzie idealna- powiedziała Clarisse jak Maddy poszła do łazienki, El patrzyła na Clarisse i uśmiechała się

- El, czemu się tak uśmiechasz? -Zapytała Clarisse

- po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Jesteś prześliczna – uśmiechnęła się do Clarisse

-dziękuję- powiedziała podchodząc do koleżanki i przytulając ja. Maddy wychodząc z łazienki

-A ja?- Roześmiała się i dołączyła do przyjaciółek

- dziękuję za wszystko – powiedziała Clarisse i łza zakręciła jej się w oku

-dobra już koniec tych czułości, bo nam się tu rozkleisz a Joseph nie będzie czekał wiecznie – zaśmiała się Maddy. El bawiła się telefonem

-na, którą byłaś umówiona? –Zapytała El

-na 7 – odpowiedziały chórem

- już jest 3 minuty po 7 – Clarisse spojrzała wystraszona na Maddy

- o nie! jestem spóźniona! -Zawołała Clarisse łapiąc telefon i chowając go do torebki, sięgnęła po buty

- założę je po drodze-powiedziała udając się szybkim krokiem do drzwi

-Clarisse!?- Zawołała Maddy jak Clarisse odwróciła się do niej

- co? -Zawołała histerycznie Maddy i El podbiegły do niej

-kopniak na szczęście – zaśmiały się

-oh dziewczyny – zawołała jak dziewczyny leciutko uderzyły ją w pośladki –jak wyglądam? -Zapytała po raz ostatni

-cudownie – powiedziały chórem

-mogę już iść?- Zapytała Clarisse jak kiwnęły głową – to idę – odwróciła się i westchnęła złapała za klamkę otwierając drzwi

-baw się dobrze – zawołały jak wyszła.

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Joseph czekał koło recepcji, ubrany był w czarny garnitur w ręce miał bukiet róż, co jakiś czas patrzył na zegarek na nadgarstku. Rozmyślając

„poczekam 10 minut może jeszcze przyjdzie.. Nie chyba się rozmyśliła.. Zrobiłem z siebie durnia.."

Clarisse w tym czasie wyszła z windy, ujrzała Joe, który czekał na nią uśmiechnęła się od razu był taki mogła w to wierzyć, że idzie na randkę z takim facetem jak on.

Joseph spojrzał po raz ostatni na zegarek, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę „to ona przyszła, jest cudowna, wygląda prześlicznie, idealna dziewczyny"

-cześć-powiedziała nieśmiało

- Witam myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz- powiedział całując ją w dłoń

- przepraszam, ale dziewczyny mnie zatrzymały – skłamała

-to dla ciebie – powiedział podając jej róże

- oh. Dziękuję są piękne – powiedziała chowając nos w różach

- na pewno nie tak ja ty. Wyglądasz..Wow zapiera dech w piersiach – spojrzał na nią jak zarumieniła się

-dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do niego

- idziemy? -Zapytał i zaśmiał się

-tak – uśmiechnęła się do niego jak wyszli z hotelu

-a gdzie mnie zabierasz? -Zapytała idąc blisko niego

-przepraszam Cię, ale nie mogę teraz tego zdradzić – uśmiechnął się do nie

-oh- powiedziała Clarisse

-ale mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci się podobało-jego ręka otarła się o jej dłoń spojrzała mu prosto w oczy

- na pewno – powiedziała

Szli tak około 7 minut, rozmawiali śmiali się a Clarisse ciągle nie wiedziała, dokąd zmierzają.

Gdy doszli do portu, ujrzała piękny duży jacht, był oświetlony a na górze odznaczał się stolik dla dwóch osób patrzyła na jacht z otwartymi ustami i odwróciła głowę w stronę Josepha, który lekko zaśmiał się na reakcję Clarisse

- nie –wyszeptała jak Joseph pokręcił głową

-tak –

-ja śnie? -Zapytała

-jak chcesz to mogę Cię uszczypnąć- zaśmiał się Joe a Clarisse spojrzała na niego z wielkim uśmiechem

- to, co idziemy dalej? – Zapytał Joe jak ona pokręciła głową.

Po chwili byli na jachcie Clarisse podała kwiaty kelnerowi.

Joseph pomógł jej usiąść przy stoliku zastawionym dla nich. Clarisse nie odzywała się

- mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę ci się podoba-zapytał

- oh. Jest cudownie, przeszedłeś samego siebie – uśmiechnęła się do niego

- Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona –powiedział skromnie

- jeszcze nikt nie zrobił czegoś takiego dla mnie – patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem

- cieszę się, że mogę być pierwszy – powiedział niedowierzając w to, że ona jest tu z nim i jej się podoba

-nie wiem czy już Ci to mówiłem, ale wyglądasz prześlicznie – spojrzał na nią z blaskiem w oku. Clarisse zarumieniła się

-tak mówiłeś.. Ale dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się

Po chwili kelner przyszedł z szampanem

-dziękuję – powiedział Joseph, gdy nalał w kieliszki i odszedł

-za spotkanie – powiedział podnosząc kieliszek

-za spotkanie-zgodziła się z nim Clarisse, stuknęli się kieliszkami i napili się szampana.

Po paru minutach rozmowy między Clarisse i Joe kelner przyniósł posiłek

Jedli pyszne owoce morza „skąd on może wiedzieć, co lubię" rozmyślała Clarisse

„jest piękna" myślał Joseph. Gdy zjedli kelner zabrał naczynia i Joseph podziękował mu twierdząc ze dadzą sobie rade. Clarisse siedziała przy stoliku patrząc w ocean, gdy nagle poczuła kojący dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Lekko podskoczyła

-oh. Przepraszam nie chciałem cię przestraszyć-powiedział skruszony

-nic się nie stało – powiedziała Clarisse

-pomyślałem, że może wypłyniemy? Co o tym sądzisz? –Zapytał

-naprawdę? -Zapytała Clarisse

-jeśli chcesz-oferował Joseph

-A jacht właściciel nie będzie miał pretensji? –Dopytywała

- dla mnie będzie to przyjemność – powiedział Joe

- to twój jacht? -Zapytała

-tak..Zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć –uśmiechnęła się do niego –to, co wypływamy? -Jak Clarisse kiwnęła głową, że „tak" na jego propozycję.

Joseph uruchomił silnik i przez chwilę sterował i włączył prywatnego pilota statek sam płynął

Joseph wrócił do Clarisse

-przepraszam, że musiałem Cię na chwilkę zostawić

- nic nie szkodzi – usiadł przy stoliku naprzeciwko Clarisse

- wiesz, na początku myślałem, że się rozmyśliłaś i nie przyjdziesz, ale jak tylko Cię zobaczyłem Serce podskoczyło mi z radości- powiedział

-oh. Joseph jak mogłabym się rozmyślić.. Po prostu dziewczyny mnie zatrzymały- jej dłoń leżała na stoliku

-Cieszę się, że przyszłaś - spojrzał na nią jak jego dłoń dotknęła jej, ona patrzyła na niego z blaskiem w oku

-ja też się cieszę – uśmiechnęła się do niego -pięknie to przygotowałeś – powiedziała jak wstała od stolika idąc do poręczy Joseph zrobił to samo

-starałem się specjalnie dla ciebie..-Był bardzo blisko niej – wszystko dla ciebie – wyszeptał ja spojrzała na niego i przyłożyła kieliszek szampana do ust popijając. Joseph sięgnął po coś w kieszeni i nagle z pośród ciszy i rozbijających się fal usłyszała muzykę

-mogę prosić panią do tańca? -Zapytał ofiarując jej swoją dłoń

-oczywiście –położyła szampana na stoliku i odwróciła się do Josepha, który zgarnął ją w ramiona.

Tańczyli do cudownej piosenki, kiedy ona się odwraca, jego ramiona nagle wokół niej i nadal tańczyć razem. Clarisse Odwróciła się w jego ramionach, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i kołysał łagodnie do muzyki. Było idealnie po prostu cudownie,

-Clarisse?

-mmm.- Spojrzała na niego

- Clarisse, jeśli mnie nie powstrzymasz mam zamiar cię teraz pocałować – patrzył w jej piękne niebieskie oczy, nie protestowała ich usta najpierw spotkały się w lekkim nieśmiałym pocałunku jego usta były na jej szukając pozwolenia na bardziej namiętny pocałunek, gdy w końcu rozchyliła usta a ich języki tańczyły ze sobą. Teraz jego ręce były na jej ramionach, a on ciągnie ją do niego. Następnie ramiona były na szyi, a jej twarz została podniesiona z niecierpliwością na jego. Jego usta szczotkowanego jej, raz, dwa...Joseph jęknął gardłowo, spodziewając się, że w każdej chwili ją odsunąć w gniewie, ale znalezienie się pod wpływem alkoholu. Jej usta były tak miękkie, słodkie, jak sobie wyobrażał. Smak i zapach jej napełniła go. Nie mógł się nacieszyć, co było o niej, że tak go fascynowały - odwaga, piękno, inteligencja pewność.

Zrobiła małą, całkowicie żeński dźwięk i zrelaksowany do niego. Ulgę, że pogłębił pocałunek. Jakoś Clarisse wiedział jeden pocałunek nigdy nie będzie dość. Jego usta były zbyt zachęcające, zbyt przekonujący zdecydowanie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła się tak silna, szybkich narastającym pragnieniem, zajęło jej dech w piersiach. Rzeczywiście, myślała, że nigdy nie może oddychać, a może nie chce.

Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż kolumny szyi, tunelowany palcami jej włosy, a ona zadrżała.. Jęknęła słabo, ale nie cofać. Jeszcze nie. Rozpaczliwie ona przytuliła się jeszcze bliżej do niego, jej reakcja zdumiewające ich obu.

Oboje potrzebowali trochę tlenu. Kiedy odsunął się i spojrzał na nią, jego oczach ogień dopasowane piekło wewnątrz niej? Wtedy usta pochylone nad jej jeszcze raz, a ona w pełni zrozumiałe głód dzielili. Józef zażądał, a Clarisse odpowiedział. Wziął i dała się do pasji otaczającej je. Przytuliła się do niego.

Następnie, bardzo, był łagodnie do niej, szepcząc czułe słówka, gładząc jej policzki, szyję, ramiona. Clarisse pozwoliły mu odsunąć lekko, ale jej palce zwlekał na policzkach, szyi i ramionach. Powoli otworzyła oczy, wiedząc, że patrzy jak oszołomiony, jak się czuje. Stopniowo jego miękkie szepty zaczęły się zalogować.

-Nie mogę przepraszać za całowanie cię, Clarisse, ale chciałem to zrobić od czasu, gdy cię tylko …-przerwał, gdy położyła palec na jego ustach

-ja też tego chciałam – powiedziała a on uśmiechnął się jak opuściła głowę na jego pierś i kołysali się do muzyki.

Nic nie mówili, nie myśleli tylko tańczyli w rytm muzyki. Spędzili ze sobą prawie 2 godziny, ale obydwoje nie mieli dość swojego towarzystwa, „czy to możliwe, że zakochali się w sobie tak szybko?"

Jach Josepha wypłynął w ocean, zachód słońca był taki piękny wydawało się, że są w środku słońca ciągle w swoich ramionach. To było idealne miejsce chcieli zostać tak na zawsze.

Prawie godzinę później.

-może usiądziemy? – Zapytała Clarisse odchylając się od niego

-oh. Oczywiście –powiedział biorąc ją za rękę, gdy usiedli na sofie, która była zamontowana na pokładzie luksusowego jachtu – szampana? – Zapytał Joseph

-yhymm. -Wyszeptała jak Joseph podszedł do stolika biorąc butelkę szampana i wracając do Clarisse, nalewając kieliszek szampana i podając go Clarisse

-dziękuję – powiedziała jak usiadł blisko niej

-proszę –uśmiechnął się i pocałował ja w policzek.

Zaczęło się ściemniać….

-wiesz nie wiem, dlaczego ale wydaje mi się, że znam cię od zawsze – powiedział Joseph. Clarisse spojrzała na niego i lekko się zaśmiała

- wiem, to trochę dziwne, bo znamy się dwa dni, ale ja w twojej obecności czuję się tak wspaniale –powiedział jak patrzył na nią z uśmiechem a ona rumieniła się –naprawdę jak bym znał Cię wieki – powiedział jak ona przysunęła do niego twarz patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy jej nos lekko dotknął jego

- ja też się tak czuje – wyszeptała cichutko, ale na tyle głośno, aby mógł ją usłyszeć.

Żadne z nich nie zerwało kontaktu wzrokowego patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i nagle Joseph wyszeptał

- piękna jesteś – jak nagle Clarisse zerwała z nim kontakt wzrokowy, gdy coś wybuchło nad nimi, były to petardy z innego jachtu, Joseph od razu odwrócił głowę w stronę kolorowych świateł, jak Clarisse wstała podchodząc do barierki Joseph siedział dalej na sofie jak Clarisse po 5 sekundach odwróciła głowę w jego stronę

-no chodź –powiedziała zachęcająco, była taka rozbawiona może to przez te lampki szampana, które wypiła. On wstał i podszedł do niej obejmując ją w talii od tyłu on wtuliła się w jego ramiona kładąc głowę na jego piersi, razem podziwiali piękny spektakl fajerwerków

-to też twój pomysł? – Zapytała rozbawiona Clarisse jak śmiała się, Joseph w tym momencie zasmucił się

- no niestety nie – powiedział skruszony, lecz rozbawiony Clarisse w tym momencie odwróciła się w jego ramionach twarzą do niego

-oh. A myślałam, że jesteś taki wspaniałomyślny – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego jak on złapał jej usta w namiętnym pocałunku ona nie protestowała i rozchyliła lekko usta i pogłębił ich pocałunek po chwili potrzebowali oboje tlenu

- wiesz, właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że nie oprowadziłeś mnie po pokładzie – powiedziała Clarisse

-oh. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem – powiedział łapiąc ja za rękę i szli w stronę jednej z części pokładu.

Clarisse w drugiej ręce miała kieliszek z szampanem, który ciągle popijała.

Joseph pokazał jej górną część pokładu gdzie znajdował się ster, Clarisse skorzystała z okazji i pierwszy raz w swoim życiu i sterowała taki piękny jacht Joseph stał za nią i jedną rękę miał na jej płaskim brzuchu a drugą na sterze obok jej dłoni.

-świetnie Ci idzie –wyszeptał do jej ucha jak zaśmiała się

-jeszcze tego nigdy nie robiłam – przyznała.

Po chwili przenieśli się do środkowej części jachtu była tam kuchnia, jadalnia i salon potem przenieśli się na sam dół luksusowego jachtu chyba każdy domyśla się, co mogło się tam znajdować..Była tam sypialnia z dużym dwu osobowym łóżkiem i piękna łazienka. Cały jacht był wyposażony w nowoczesną technologię, zmywarkę, telefon, telewizory plazmowe, laptopy i tablety, stół do biliarda. Meble były nowoczesne z drewna. Wszystko to wyglądało piękne i nowocześnie. Było cudownie.

Wchodząc po schodach na górny pokład Clarisse potknęła się

-ha ha – zaśmiała się i usiadła na schodach

-oh. Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał i ukucnął obok niej

-ha ha – śmiała się ciągle

-Clarisse? – Zapytał ponownie

-tak wszystko okej – powiedziała pośród śmiechu. Joseph patrzył na nią, ale nie śmiał się.

Chwila ciszy i nagle

-yyyyk – Clarisse dostała czkawki Joseph zaśmiał się –yyyyk – zakryła usta dłonią, aby powstrzymać czkawkę, lecz nie pomogło –Jos..Yyyyk- chciała powiedzieć jego imię on znowu zaśmiał się

- przyniosę ci coś do picia- powiedział znikając w kuchni w tym czasie Clarisse po malunku wstała i zmierzała się ze schodami Joseph widząc to szybko podbiegł po schodach do niej i chwycił w ramiona

-aa aa. – Clarisse zaśmiała się jak Joseph z nią w ramionach zmierzał w stronę sofy, na której siedzieli wcześniej, umieścił ją wygodnie na sofie i osunął się obok niej przytulając ją

-przeszło mi – powiedziała nagle, Joseph spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi –czkawka przeszła mi – powiedziała jak uśmiechnął się do niej

-aaahha.. Cieszę się –zadrwił z niej i pocałował w czubek głowy

Było już ciemno pełno gwiazd było widocznych na niebie, księżyc był cudowny i biały wydawało się, że jest większy od kuli ziemskiej a oni są tak blisko niego, że prawie mogą go dotknąć. Siedzieli tak przytuleni podziwiając gwiazdy, gdy nagle ujrzeli spadającą

- oh. Joseph szybko pomyśl życzenie –zawołała Clarisse i sama zamknęła szczelnie oczy wymyślając swoje marzenie, Joseph zrobił to samo po chwili powiedział

-Już – otworzyli oczy jak Clarisse była ciekawa, czego sobie życzył

-o, czym pomyślałeś? –Zapytała, Joseph patrzył na nią

- o tym abyś zawsze była obecna w moim życiu i aby ta noc się nigdy nie skończyła –wyszeptał jak spojrzała na niego

-uważaj, czego sobie życzysz –zaśmiała się lekko –wiesz, ale to miłe, bo pomyślałam sobie właśnie o tym samym – przyznała

-Clarisse czy mogę Cię o coś zapytać czy poprosić nie wiem jak to ująć – zapytał przerywając chwilową ciszę

-mmmhm.- Wyjąkała, –ale chyba nie chcesz mi się teraz oświadczyć –zaśmiali się obydwoje

-nie..Ale to może nie byłby taki głupi pomysł – spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oczach – a jak brzmiałaby twoja odpowiedź? -Dopytywał

-yy... Hm….. No wiesz..Prawie w ogóle się nie znamy –wyjąkała przygryzając dolną wargę

-żartuję.. Nie chce prosić się o rękę chciałem tylko.. – Spojrzał na nią – chciałem abyś opowiedziała mi coś o sobie –

-uff. Kamień z serca- odetchnęła z ulgą –hm. A co chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć – zapytała, aby być pewną, o czym ma mówić

-no wiesz, czym się interesujesz, co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie –zatrzymał się – po prostu opowiadaj ja będę słuchał

- no, więc tak. Nazywam się Clarisse Andrews mam 23 lata i pochodzę z Genovii. Właśnie skończyłam studia na Oxfordzie wydział pedagogiczny i zastanawiam się nad wyjazdem do Stanów, ale to jeszcze nie jest postanowione - opowiadała z uśmiechem na ustach jak leżeli na sofie jej głowa była na piersi Josepha jej ręka leżała na jego talii, zaś jego ręka obejmowała ją w talii i lekko masowała ogrzewając schodząc w tą i powrotem po jej plecach. –Um., Co jeszcze

-, czym się interesujesz? -Zapytał

-hm. Interesuje się fotografią, filmami, jak chyba wiadomo pedagogiką, jako całością –spojrzała w dół z uśmiechem – uwielbiam czytać książki oraz kocham dzieci i to chyba jest moja słabość –wyznała kontynuując - od zawsze chciałam mieć rodzeństwo, lecz nawet święty Mikołaj nie mógł spełnić mojego małego marzenia, dlatego Maddy i El są dla mnie jak siostry –wyznała ze smutkiem Joseph wyczuł ze jej głos załamał się i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie całując w czubek głowy

-, co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? – Zapytała

-hm. Opowiesz mi jak było na studiach?

-z przyjemnością – powiedziała – Studia to był dla mnie ciężki okres, wiesz musiałam wyjechać z Genovii zostawić rodziców a co najważniejsze moje przyjaciółki, każda miała przed sobą jakieś życiowe plany, ja chciałam być aktorka a zarazem królową marzyłam o księciu z bajki i cudownym życiu ….Hm. Czekaj, bo nie o tym miałam mówić –

-opowiadaj ja cię słucham – powiedział Joe

- no wiec, gdy wyjechałam do Nowego Jorku zastanawiałam się czy to dobry pomysł, czy w ogóle ja tam pasuje, nie znałam nikogo chciałam wracać, ale dziewczyny przekonały mnie, że jeśli chce spełniać moje marzenia muszę tam zostać i dokończyć studia. Rodzice byli ze mnie zadowoleni po pierwszym roku dostałam stypendium i wszystko układało się jak w bajce dopóki nie poznałam Michaela, on pokazał mi, co to zabawa, zaczęłam opuszczać wykłady czasami nawet na egzamin szłam nie ucząc się, ale na szczęście wychodziłam z dostatecznym na koniec-uśmiechnęła się -, wtedy byłam zadowolona a teraz żałuje mojej głupoty – spojrzała na niego –po prostu byłam w nim zakochana, bardzo przystojny i szarmancki po prostu ideał faceta jak na drugi rok studiów, lecz czasami wiedziałam ze chce tylko jednego a ja nie chciałam mu tego dać, dziewczyny odradzały mi go, nienawidziły Michaela a ja Nie Zwracałam na nie uwagi…, gdy Przyjechały do mnie w odwiedziny mówiły mi, że to nie chłopak dla mnie, że on ogląda się za innymi a ja w to nie wierzyłam, twierdziłam ze są po prostu zazdrosne, bo znalazłam sobie chłopaka a one nie. Gdybym je wtedy posłuchała dziś na pewno nie miałabym takiego dystansu do wszystkiego..-Urwała chwile zastanawiając się, co ma dalej powiedzieć – pewnego razu chciał mnie zgwałcić, ale na szczęście złapałam coś dużego i uderzyłam go w głowę i uwolnił mnie, dałam się podejść jak dziecko, ale cóż mógł wykorzystać moją miłość do niego … niestety po tej sytuacji powiedział, że nie może być ze mną skoro nie kocham go na tyle, że nie chce mu oddać się cała..-Urwała

-dupek – powiedział lekko oburzony Joseph a ona kontynuowała

- płakałam, nie chodziłam na wykłady nie uczestniczyłam w życiu aż w końcu wpadłam w depresje. Rodzice zabrali moje papiery z tej uczelni i przeniosłam się do Chicago. Maddy i El były przy mnie cały czas.. wspierały mnie i pomogły wrócić do siebie. Ale dobrze o tym wiedzą, że ciągle o nim pamiętam w końcu.. Był moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością- wyszeptała końcówkę i łza poleciała jej po policzku i szybko wytarła ją- to był najgorszy okres w moim życiu, ale dzięki moim „siostrą" wróciła dawna, zabawna Clarisse, która umie się bawić – przyznała Joseph nie mówił przez chwile zastanawiając się, co może powiedzieć. Nie sądził ze Clarisse przeżyła coś tak okropnego

-przepraszam nie chciałem zepsuć atmosfery –powiedział pocierając jej zmarzniętą rękę –robi się chłodniej, chcesz zejść na dół czy mam przynieść koc? –Zapytał

-tu będzie dobrze – odpowiedziała jak on wstał i zniknął na dole jachtu wracając po chwili z dużym kocem, siadając przyciągnął ją do siebie i przykrył szczelnie kocem, aby nie zmarzła

- czy chcesz jeszcze coś o mnie wiedzieć? –Zapytała

-um. Chyba tyle mi wystarczy jak na jedną noc – przyznał całując ją w policzek jak przytuliła się do niego bardziej

-teraz twoja kolej opowiedz mi coś o sobie – wyszeptała

-Zacznę tak jak ty..Nazywam się Joseph….

Rozmawiali ze sobą prawie do świtu. Noc była ciepła a im nie brakowało niczego zupełnie wystarczyło im wzajemne towarzystwo.

Wymieniali się swoimi przeżyciami, nawet grali w 20 pytań, wiedzieli chyba już o sobie wszystko.

„No właśnie chyba wszystko'' każde z nich ukrywa jakąś tajemnice, której nie byli gotowi powiedzieć właśnie teraz nie chcieli psuć wspaniałej atmosfery i zabawy.

O godzinie 4: 30 nad ranem para zasnęła.


	6. Chapter 6

Xx xxx

NASTĘPNEGO DNIA rano obudził ich dźwięk telefonu Clarisse

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dziewczyna otworzyła jedno oko Joseph spał koło niej, słońce świeciło, jej głowa trochę bolała i jeszcze ten dzwoniący telefon. Clarisse ostrożnie wysunęła się z ramion Joe i po cichutku była na bosaka w nocy zdjęła buty podreptała do torebki, w której był telefon. Rozglądając się gdzie zostawiła torebkę zauważyła ją na stole, telefon ciągle dzwonił „to pewnie Maddy „pomyślała

Podchodząc do stolika telefon ucichł wyciągnęła go z torebki, odblokowała i widziała 5 połączeń od MAMA uśmiechnęła się do telefonu i wykręciła do niej numer schodząc na dół pod pokład. Rozmawiała z rodzicami 15 minut, Joseph w tym czasie się przebudził, zerwał się z sofy

-Clarisse? – Wyszeptał. W tym czasie Clarisse zakończyła rozmowę wchodząc po cichutku po schodach na górną część jachtu –Clarisse?! – Powiedział trochę głośniej

-tak? –Odezwał się głos zza niego odwrócił się i była tam. Stała tam cała i zdrowa

- oh. Clarisse – podszedł do niej i przytulił – nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz – powiedział jak ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku jej ręce poleciały na jego szyje a jego na jej biodra po paru minutach oboje potrzebowali tlenu. Patrzyli na siebie

- jesteś głodna? – Zapytał Joseph jak cofnął się do stolika ona w tym czasie stanęła przy barierce i patrzyła w głąb wody

-um. Nie, nie jestem dziękuję – nie odwróciła się w jego stronę jak on wybierał jedzenie ze stolika nie patrząc na to, co ona robi. Po chwili spojrzał na nią po mału rozsuwała swoją sukienkę

-Clarisse, co ty robisz? – Zapytał zdzwoniony nie to, że coś, owszem podobało mu się to, ale nie wiedział, co ona planuje zrobić. Hm. Miała idealne, jędrne opalone ciało po prostu idealne

-chce popływać – oznajmiła mu jak jej sukienka spadła na ziemię i pozostała tylko w staniku i majtkach stając na jedną ze szczebelek Joseph szybko zostawił jedzenie i podbiegł do niej łapiąc ją w pasie i bez trudu podnosząc

-oszalałaś? -Zapytał stawiając ja na ziemię a ona odwróciła się do niego twarzą

- tylko mi nie mów, że się boisz – powiedziała

-nie.. Znaczy tak. O ciebie – powiedział

- oh. Nic mi nie będzie..-Powiedziała trochę odchodząc on podbiegł do niej znowu łapiąc delikatnie za rękę

- Clarisse zaczekaj mam lepszy pomysł –spojrzała na niego – zejdziemy na dół i stamtąd możemy skakać do wody … tu ci nie pozwolę jest za wysoko – powiedział przechylając głowę na bok –proszę

- no dobrze – powiedziała i po chwili byli już na dole pokładu jachtu Josepha.

-boisz się? – Zapytała

-Nie-, powiedział podczas zdjął koszulę i spodnie pozostawiając w jego bokserkach. A w chwilach, był w wodzie 15 metrów niżej Clarisse zaczęła się śmiać

-jesteś szalony- zawołała

-być może, ale to jest dla ciebie zabawne – zawołał –twoja kolej no skacz- zawołał

- nie mogę! –Odpowiedziała

-dlaczego?

-boję się – zawołała – chciałam tylko sprawdzić czy pozwolisz mi skoczyć –zawołała a Joseph podpłynął do niej

- sprytna jesteś- powiedział –teraz pomóż mi wejść z powrotem – wyciągnął do niej dłoń ona go chwyciła i…. Wylądowała w wodzie

-JOSEPH!- Wołała łapiąc powietrze on chwycił ją w ramiona jak owinęła ręce i nogi na nim

Joe chwycił ją w pasie i powiedział: - nie było tak źle, prawda- powiedział całując ją w policzek

-zabije cię..Ja… nie umiem pływać – przyznał krótkiej kąpieli w oceanie para wróciła na jacht wysuszyli się i postanowili wrócić na brzeg.

Gdy dotarli do portu schodząc z jachtu trzymali się za ręce jak byliby parą dochodząc do recepcji rozmawiali i śmiali się ponownie

-Joseph dziękuję Ci za tak wspaniałą noc..- Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy jak stała przed nim – już dawno nie śmiałam się tak jak z tobą.. Dziękuję –wyszeptała

- to wszystko dzięki tobie Clarisse –powiedział stając bliżej niej – to ja powinienem Ci podziękować – ich usta znowu się spotkały w bardzo namiętnym pocałunku..

W tym czasie dziewczyny wychodziły z windy, gdy tylko zobaczyły Clarisse uśmiech powiększył się na ich twarzach..po drugiej stronie idąc z jadalni Jack i Rob stali oniemieli jak zobaczyli scenę przed nimi.

Przyjaciele Clarisse & Josepha wiedzieli, że to nie będzie tylko zwykła wakacyjna przygoda..

-zobaczymy się jeszcze dziś? -Zapytała, gdy przerwali pocałunek

-tak kochanie – powiedział do niej dając ostatniego buziaka- chyba mamy publiczność-zaśmiał się widząc Maddy i El, które zmierzały w ich stronę ona ciągle była plecami do koleżanek

-miałam powiedzieć to samo - gdy Jack i Robert ruszyli w ich stronę.

-Cześć- powiedziała zadowolona El,

-no stary – powiedział Rob w tym samym momencie Clarisse i Joseph spojrzeli na siebie i zaśmiali się, nie sądzili że ich przyjaciół stać na taką wścibskość

- Jack Rob pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam Clarisse – zwrócił się do dziewczyny – Clarisse to jest Jack i Robert – powiedział, gdy mężczyźni pocałowali dłoń Clarisse

-witam –powiedziała

-cześć.- Odpowiedzieli oniemieli jej urodą

-yhrr- odchrząknęła Maddy

-to jest Maddy i El – spojrzała na dziewczyny – to jest Joseph – jak Joe zrobił to samo, co chłopcy przed nim pocałował damy w dłoń. A dziewczyny od razu zapoznały się z kolegami Josepha.

Rozmowa byłą bardzo przyjemna i zabawna Clarisse stała obok Josepha, który rękę miał na jej szczupłej talii

-chyba się polubili- wyszeptał do jej ucha ona podniosłą głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

Joseph musiał przerwać tak miłą konwersacje

-dobrze.. Co myślicie abyśmy spotkali się dziś na kolacji wszyscy razem?- Zaproponował.

-świetny pomysł –wszyscy przyznali mu racje

-, więc, o której się spotkamy? -Zapytał Rob, który bardzo polubił El a Jack Maddy

- hm. Co myślicie o 6? – Zaproponowała Clarisse

- 6 może być – powiedzieli śmiejąc się żegnając sie

- niedługo się spotkamy kochanie – wyszeptał w jej usta i oboje ruszyli w stronę swoich pokoi wraz z przyjaciółmi…


	7. Chapter 7

ROZDZIAŁ 5

Do godziny 6 było jeszcze tyle czasu a Maddy i El panikowały, że nie zdążą się naszykować, musiały znaleźć odpowiednie ubrania, buty, torebki i dodatki. Krzątały się po pokoju jak by ktoś je ganiał

Clarisse w tym czasie położyła się na łóżku uspokajając przyjaciółki

-spokojnie, zdążycie się naszykować – powiedziała wyjmując telefon z torebki

- mało czasu mamy! – Powiedziała jedna z koleżanek

-jest dopiero 12 do 6 macie jeszcze tyle czasu – zaśmiała się lekko z zachowania przyjaciółek

Maddy i El zignorowały drwiny Clarisse, w końcu on już miała swojego „księcia z bajki" a one dopiero zaczynały poznawać Jacka i Roberta.

Przerzuciły całą szafę Clarisse w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego na kolacje. Rozrzucały wszystko jak byłyby to ich rzeczy. Clarisse leżała na łóżku patrząc na nie i śmiejąc się z nich

-ale to ma być później poukładane tak jak było –powiedziała Clarisse

- nie teraz- powiedziały oszołomione koleżanki w tym momencie przyszedł sms Clarisse

xxXX

-Jak się czujesz?

-wspaniale;) a ty?

-nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć Clarisse

-To chyba dobrze, bo ja o tobie też

-ta noc była wspaniała dzięki tobie …dziękuję;*

- ja nic nie zrobiłam, to Ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która zorganizowało to wszystko i to ja powinnam Ci dziękować.

-wystarczy, że byłaś ze mną to już sprawiło, że było wyjątkowo ….

W tym czasie Clarisse nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Maddy i El wyszły z jej pokoju..

Pisali sms ze sobą prawie godzinę, lecz w końcu Clarisse zasnęła, nie odpisując na sms Josepha

Xxx

Godzina 5 do pokoju Clarisse wpadły wystrojone Maddy i El,

-Clarisse! – Zawołała El podchodząc do śpiącej na łóżku Clarisse –Clari już 5! –Powiedziała lekko potrząsając jej ramieniem Maddy weszła do ł lekko się przebudziła

-musisz wstać - zawołała z łazienki Maddy –wstawaj!- Wykrzyczała wracając do pokoju idąc w stronę łóżka

- nie mam siły – wyszeptała Clarisse Maddy usiadła obok niej na łóżku

-nie chce cię martwić, ale masz godzinę na naszykowanie się jest już 5 – powiedziała jak Clarisse wyskoczyła z łóżka

-Dlaczego mnie nikt nie obudził wcześniej? – zawołała podbiegając do szafy wyrzucając wszystkie ubrania z niej, – w co ja mam się ubrać?!- Zawołała jak Maddy i El roześmiały się

- a śmiałaś się z nas, że panikujemy…– w tym czasie Clarisse wyciągnęła jakąś sukienkę

-dobra nie mam czasu na pogaduszki – zawołała ginąc w łazience

Maddy i El siedziały ciągle czekając na Clarisse, rozmawiały i śmiały się, puściły muzykę i ten czas, który Clarisse spędziła w łazience minął jak 5 minut

Po 40 minutach nareszcie wyszła z łazienki. Ubrana była w żółtą przewiewną sukienkę przed kolano, była ona na ramiączka a dek old był wycięty w uśmiech, co pięknie podkreślało jej pełne piersi, na nogach miał płaskie baleriny koloru czarnego, jej makijaż był koloru złotego, który pięknie pasował do jej kreacji. W ręce miała małą torebeczkę koloru czarno żółtego. Włosy wyjątkowo rozpuściła.

Dziewczyny patrzyły na nią z podziwem

- może być? –zapytała niepewnie

- ty pytasz czy może być … jest świetnie – powiedziała Maddy podchodząc do kozetki gdzie była cała biżuteria wzięła do ręki lekki złoty łańcuszek z motywem sowy i kolczyki żółte perełki

-, ale z tym będzie o niebo lepiej – powiedziała podając jej kolczyki – odwróć się – powiedziała do Clarisse jak ona posłuchała się Maddy i odwróciła się plecami do niej jak przyjaciółka zapięła jej łańcuszek. -Już –powiedziała żeby Clarisse mogła się odwrócić

- z tym łańcuszkiem lepiej – przyznała El, Clarisse podeszła do kozetki przeglądając się w lusterku na nocnej szafce leżał aparat fotograficzny El na niego spojrzą i podeszła do szafki chwytając go

- wiecie, co… - dziewczyny na nią spojrzał na nią – nie mamy jeszcze żadnych zdjęć – powiedziała śmiejąc się

- racja – powiedziała Clarisse – chodź tu zrobimy sobie wszystkie trzy – El po chwili była obok nich robiąc zdjęcia w lusterku, dziewczyny świetnie się bawiły pozując do aparatu, robiąc śmieszne miny, śmiejąc się śpiewając i wygłupiając się, gdy nagle odezwał się telefon Clarisse

-idziecie? – Był to sms od Josepha Clarisse spojrzała na nie i zaśmiała się

- znowu spóźnione!- Zawołała jak Maddy i El zamarły i zaczęły się śmiać, El chciała zostawić aparat

-weź go będziemy robiły zdjęcia- powiedziała Clarisse i wszystkie trzy szybkim krokiem opuściły jej pokoju kierując się do recepcji gdzie czekali już Joseph, Rob i Jack.

-hej- powiedziała Clarisse, gdy podeszła do Josepha całując go prostu w usta –przepraszamy, ale nie patrzyłyśmy na zegarek-przyznała witając się z Jackiem i Robertem

- nic się nie stało – przyznali, gdy dziewczyny przywitały się z nimi i stanęły obok nich Clarisse od razu byłą przy Joe

-dobrze ze napisałeś, bo byście czekali trochę dłużej – wyszeptała do jego ucha on tylko się zaśmiał

- to, co idziemy? -Zapytał Robert i ruszyli w miasto do restauracji

Po kolacji ruszyli na spacer po plaży Clarisse szła za rękę z Joe wszystko wskazywało na to, że byli parą

Na plaży było wielkie wesołe miasteczko

- chodźmy na wesołe - zaśmiał się Rob. Cała 6 udała się na wesołe miasteczko, które zachęcało swoim światłami, karuzelami i muzyka było świetnie każdy na samą myśl o karuzeli uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha

-idziemy na diabelski młyn- zapytał Joseph Clarisse, którą miał w ramionach a ona pokręciła głową, że „nie", –dlaczego? -Zapytał cicho do jej ucha

-boję się – wyszeptała jak reszta przyjaciół stała w kolejce do kasy mężczyźni płacili

- oh. Kochanie – wyszeptał całując ja lekko w usta – chodź.. Będę cię trzyma-powiedział

- nie- odpowiedziała miło

-proszę Clarisse – powiedział, lecz on ciągle kręciła głową, że nie – no dobrze w takim razie, na co chcesz iść, od razu uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy wskazując lekko palcem na karuzele. W jej oczach widać było błyszczące, świeże piękny cud jej niewinności, niewinność, Roześmiał się radośnie, -chcesz iść na tą karuzelę? –Zapytał śmiejąc się jak pokiwała głową, że „tak"

-okej -uśmiechnął się, biorąc ją za rękę, -chodźmy – powiedział

. Stał przy budce, w kolejce i poławiane w kieszeniach na pewne zmiany. Następnie podał jej plastikowy żeton.

- no to chodź na tą karuzelę -, zaśmiał się, wyciągając ją do kolejki z holownika, -Nie byłem na niej wiele lat- powiedział

- Ani ja-śmiała się przez hałas narządu, -Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie podnieść nogi w górę, aby dostać się na jeden z tych- wskazując na konia, który jej się podobał. Dostali na koniu każdy obok siebie, i nagle uświadomił sobie, jak śmiesznie to musi wyglądać, to byłą karuzela dla dzieci a tu nagle młodzi ludzie chcą bawić się jak dzieci na niej. Gdy karuzela zaczęła się kręcić trochę szybciej niż mogło się wydawać śmiali się a Maddy, Jack, Rob i El oberwali ich, ponieważ musieli zaczekać na swoja kolejkę na diabelskim młynie

Maddy spojrzała na El lekko szturchając ja w łokieć, aby spojrzała na nią

-co? -Zapytała

-zrób im zdjęcie –zaśmiała się, gdy Jack i Robert pokiwali głową, że to „dobry pomysł"

El włączyła aparat lustrzankę nikon2000 i podeszła bliżej karuzeli robiąc różne ujęcia zdjęć po paru minutach karuzela zatrzymała się. Clarisse i Joseph zeszli z koni i szli po karuzeli trzymając się za ręce El im dalej robiła zdjęcia, ponieważ ta karuzela byłą taka bajkowa, on wyglądali jak księżniczka i książę

Chcieli już zupełnie zejść z karuzeli jak El zatrzymała ich

-nie.. Czekajcie chwile –powiedziała robiąc im zdjęcia jak przytulili się do siebie -dobra.. Spójrzcie na siebie –Clarisse musiała podnieść głowę, ponieważ Joseph był od niej wyższy – okej. Teraz się pocałujcie –

-El… -Zawołała Clarisse jak Joseph złapał ją w namiętnym pocałunku przez chwile opierała się, ale zaraz ustąpiła rozchylając usta pogłębiając pocałunek, jej ręce poleciały na szyję Joe a jego były an jej talii trzymając ją blisko przy sobie.

Wszyscy patrzyli na całującą się parę El robiła zdjęcia a Jack objął Maddy a ona uśmiechnęła się na jego gest. Po chwili Clarisse i Joe potrzebowali tlenu Clarisse spojrzała na El

-wystarczy? -Zapytała rozbawiona

-tak dziękuję –powiedziała El podchodząc do Roberta

Clarisse i Joseph mieli do pokonania parę schodków, aby zejść

Joseph złapał Clarisse na ręce i zaczął schodzić

-Joseph! – Zawołała rozbawiona i zaczęła się śmiać po chwili byli już na dole postawił ja i pocałował w policzek

- idziecie na diabelski młyn -zapytał Jack

-nie Clarisse się boi – powiedział Joe – będziemy na molo? -Zapytał Clarisse, która kiwnęła głową

-okej – powiedział Jack jak Clarisse i Joseph odeszli w stronę pięknego mola.

XXXxxx

Po 10 minutach Clarisse i Joseph spacerowali po molo rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Robiło się chłodno i Clarisse zadrżała

-zimno? -Zapytał zatroskany Joe

-troszeczkę –przyznała Clarisse w tym czasie Joseph zdjął marynarkę i założył na ramiona Clarisse

Ona w podziękowaniu pocałowała go w usta. Słońce zachodziło a oni byli na prawie końcu mola słyszeli lekką muzykę, którą grał jakiś zespół gdzieś pobliżu ich była powolna, ale miła dla ucha szli tak ręka w rękę jak Joseph wyciągnął Clarisse w ramiona i zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki całując się nie zauważyli podejścia przyjaciół

-e wy gołąbeczki wystarczy tego przedstawienia! –Zawołał Jack jak trzymał Maddy przy sobie.

Clarisse i Joseph spojrzeli na nich i uśmiechnęli się

-jak było? -Zapytał Joe

-cudownie żałujcie, że nie poszliście –odpowiedział Rob

- nie chcieliśmy narażać Clarisse na strach – powiedział Joe przytulając bliżej do siebie Clarisse

Wszyscy razem, cała szóstka, każdy w parze z kimś innym a także każdy indywidualnie szli do po pięknym oświetlonym molo podziwiając ciemniejące niebo.

Gdy doszli do końca wszyscy usiedli na ławce pozowali do zdjęć bawili się bardzo dobrze..

Po godzinie 11 wieczorem wszyscy wrócili do hotelu żegnając się i idąc do swoich pokoi


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 6

Kolejne dni mijały we wspólnym towarzystwie wszyscy bawili się bardzo dobrze w końcu cała 6 tworzyła pary, które wynikły dzięki Clarisse i Joe, Maddy i El zawdzięczały to, że mają swoich „chłopaków" Clarisse w końcu, jeśli nie ona to by nie poznały Jacka i Roberta. Spędzili razem półtora tygodnia

Xxxxx

Tak szybko minął czas pobytu w Hiszpanii i nadszedł dzień wyjazdu dziewczyn, mężczyźni mieli tam być jeszcze przez 3 dni

Clarisse, Maddy i Elżbieta nie były zadowolone z faktu, że muszą zostawić ich mężczyzn samych na Grenadach, lecz oni zapewniali je ze te 3 dni miną szybko

Samolot miały o 4 po południu, będą leciały około 2 i pół godziny a w Genovii będzie godzina 1 po południu zmiana czasu czasem była uciążliwa.

Rano, gdy były już spakowane poszły na śniadanie z chłopakami a potem na ostatni spacer po plaży i kąpiel w oceanie.

Clarisse i Joseph siedzieli razem z innymi na kocach na plaży

- szkoda, że musimy wyjechać bez was – westchnęła Clarisse w tym momencie trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie

- Dobra dziewczyny.. – Zaczął Rob

-musimy wam cos powiedzieć – kontynuował Jack jak kobiety spojrzały na nich

- wracamy dzisiaj z wami do Genovii – dokończył Joseph- załatwiliśmy wcześniejszy lot –jak dziewczyny pisnęły z radości

-aa aa. Naprawdę? ….Joseph – Clarisse podskoczyła z radości i wspięła się na niego całując –dziękuję. Dziękuję. Dziękuję!-Wykrzyczała jak przyciągnął ja do siebie całując w usta

-wszystko dla ciebie kochanie – wyszeptał jak Clarisse zeszła z niego i usiadła na swoim kocyku.

O godzinie 12 wrócili do hotelu po bagaże i wymeldowali się z hotelu żal im było zostawić Hiszpanię, ponieważ tu spotkało ich coś cudownego prawdziwa „miłość" do Genovii wracali szczęśliwi.

O godzinie 14 samolot wyleciał z Hiszpanii w stronę Genovii, lecz to nie był zwykły pasażerski samolot tylko „prywatny" i oczywiście był Josepha.  
Clarisse to trochę niepokoił fakt, że Joseph jest tak bogaty i ma swój jacht a także samolot zastanawiała się, co jeszcze ją spotka z tym cudownym mężczyzną.

Podróż samolotem trwała 2 godziny i 40 minut, gdy wylądowali w Genovii w tylniej części lotniska i od razu po wyjściu z samolotu czekały na nich trzy czarne samochody z szoferem. Schodząc po schodach Clarisse zatrzymała się w sodoku przed Joe

- Joseph, co to ma znaczyć?- Dopytywał jak wziął ja za rękę

- nic kochanie chcę abyście bezpiecznie dotarły do domu – powiedział trzymając jej dłoń w swojej –a po ze tym jadę z tobą, aby później nie martwić się czy dotarłaś do domu – powiedział całując jej dłoń on ciągle na niego patrzyła a on pocałował ją w usta lekko prawie odczuwalnie –chodź kochanie reszta już pojechała – powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę i zeszli do samochodu.

Gdy wsiedli do samochodu Clarisse była trochę dezoriętowana tym, co się dzieje, ale nic więcej nie mówiła.

-cześć Paul – przywitał się z szoferem

-witam wa… Joseph – odpowiedział szofer

-Clari, dokąd jedziemy? – Zapytał Joseph – podasz nam swój adres? -Zapytał

- um. Tak ulica Księcia Ruperta – powiedziała jak Joseph na chwilę zamarł

- jedźmy- powiedział Joe jak szofer ruszył w stronę domu Clarisse

Podróż samochodem trwała około 15 minut Joseph ani Clarisse nie odezwali się ani słowem, on była przytulona do niego a jego ręka lekko głaskała jej idealną talię.

-, przy którym domu mam się zatrzymać? -Zapytał Paul

- przy tym kremowym – powiedziała Clarisse jak Joseph spojrzał na dom była to piękna dwupiętrowa willa z ogrodem, ale nie mógł spodziewać się jakiejś rudery po tak dostojnej kobiecie.

-jesteśmy –oznajmił szofer wychodząc z samochodu i otwierając drzwi Clarisse a potem Joe

-dziękuję bardzo –powiedziała życzliwie Clarisse, gdy wyjął jej bagaże

-Paul zanieś pod dom bagaże – powiedział Joseph

- nie dziękuję dam radę sama – powiedziała Clarisse

-, ale to żaden kłopot –powiedział Paul kierując się z bagażami w stronę domu i wrócił do nich

- dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała Clarisse

-zaraz przyjdę tylko pożegnam się z Clarisse –oznajmił Joseph jak szofer odszedł do samochodu

- wejdziesz? – Zapytała Clarisse

- bardzo chętnie bym wszedł, ale sama widzisz ze Paul na mnie czeka i na pewno rodzice czekają –powiedział skruszony chwytając jej dłonie w swoich – postaram się abyśmy zobaczyli się wieczorem dobrze kochanie? –Zapytał patrząc jej prosto w oczy ona kiwnęła głową, była smutna –wszystko dobrze Risse?- Westchnęła

-tak wszystko okej – powiedziała patrząc na niego, pociągnął ją do siebie przytulając

-jutro spędzimy cały dzień ze sobą obiecuje – wyszeptał w jej włosy a ona na niego spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem on pocałował ją w usta i szukał pozwolenia na pogłębienie pocałunku i po chwili je dostał.

Gdy ich usta rozstały się

-muszę już iść – wyszeptał Joe a ona pokiwała głową ze „tak" pocałował ją w usta ostatni raz i odsunął się od niej – do zobaczenia kochanie –powiedział i odszedł do samochodu

- pa – powiedziała odwracając się w stronę domu..

Clarisse weszła do pustego domu przecież nie mieszkała już rodzicami

„Właśnie rodzice „ pomyślała chwytając telefon i wykręcając numer do rodziców

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

-halo?

-cześć tato tu Clarisse

-oh. Kochanie jak dobrze cię usłyszeć

-ciebie tez tatusiu

-Clarisse, o której będziesz w Genovii?

-już jestem w domu tato

-oh. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? Byśmy wyjechali po ciebie na lotnisko kwiatuszku

-przywiózł mnie kolega

- aha. Kochanie przyjedziesz do domu jeszcze dzisiaj dowiedzieć się starych rodziców?

-przyjadę tylko się rozpakuje i odświeżę i mam dla was prezenty

-oh. Kochanie nie potrzebnie

-dobrze tato ja teraz kończę i niedługo się spotkamy dobrze?

-oczywiście skarbie – linia została rozłączona

Xxxxxxxxx

W tym samym czasie Joseph dojechał do pałacu wchodząc zastał swojego brata

-a ty nie miałeś być za 3 dni? –Zapytał Rupert

-co za miłe powitanie braciszku –powiedział Joseph

- oh. Witaj Joseph – Rupert podszedł do Joseph przytulając go po „męsku"

-gdzie rodzice?- Zapytał

-ojciec w parlamencie a matka chyba w ogrodzie – powiedział

-dzięki – odpowiedział Joe idąc szybkim krokiem do ogrodu gdzie była jego matka

Patrzył na swoją mamę, która wąchała swoje piękne róże nie zauważyła, że Joseph ją obserwuje ten po cichutku podszedł do niej obejmując ją w talii

-cześć mamo – powiedział całując ja w policzek

-oh. Joseph synku – wykrzyczała odwracając się w jego ramionach przytulając go

-tęskniłam –powiedziała całując go trzy razy w policzek

-ja za tobą też mamo – powiedział

Razem usiedli w pięknym ogrodzie przy herbacie

XXXxxx

W tym samym czasie Clarisse dojeżdżała do domu rodziców, zatrzymała samochód i wysiadła w tak gorące dni jak ten jej rodzice zawsze siedzieli na tarasie rozmawiając lub czytając książki

Cicho otworzyła drzwi zaśmiała się, bo zawsze były otwarte, czyli niezamknięte na klucz

Zamknęła drzwi i skierowała się w stronę tarasu przechodząc przez salon zostawiła swoją torebkę na sofie i po cichu stanęła w drzwiach od tarasu i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie swoich rodziców

Nagle padły słowa o niej

-powinna zaraz przyjechać –powiedziała Anna - mama Clarisse

-już przyjechałam – zaśmiała się Clarisse

-oh. Kochanie – zawołała Anna wstając i przytulając jej córkę –tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam kochanie

-ja za tobą też mamo – powiedziała całując jej policzek przytulając ją

- a ze mną moja myszka się nie przywita? -Zapytał Edward jej ojciec

-oh. Oczywiście ze się przywita –podeszłą do niego przytulając go –witaj tato

-cześć kochanie – pocałował ją w policzek i mocno do siebie przytulił

Razem usiedli na tarasie Clarisse dała im prezenty, które kupiła im w Hiszpanii

Dochodziła godzina 6 po południu

W pewnym momencie miłą rozmowę przerwał telefon Clarisse zerwała się z siedzenia i pobiegła do środka odbierając telefon

-halo?

-hej kochanie to ja

- cześć

- skarbie obawiam się, że dziś się już niespotkany – westchnął –przepraszam

- nic się nie stało rozumiem i tak teraz jestem u rodziców – powiedziała

- przepraszam naprawdę chciałbym się z tobą dziś spotkać, ale muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z ojcem

- nie martw się nic mi nie będzie kochanie

-, ale jutro jest całe nasze okej?

-tak –zaśmiała się

- kocham Cię –powiedział

-ja ciebie też Joseph – wyszeptała do telefonu linia została przerwana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Wyglądasz pięknie Clarisse, - Joseph wyszeptał. Oboje oparł się ciężko ścianę dzielącą salon z jej sypialnią Clarisse zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, opierając się bliżej niego. Joseph chwycił ją za rękę, przyciągnął ją bliżej.

-Czy masz jakiś pomysł na to, co robisz dla mnie?- Zapytał namiętnie do ucha. To chyba ten alkohol na nich zadziałał Uśmiechnięta, jak całowali się z taką pasją. Clarisse jęknął dokręcając mu ramiona na szyję Józefa powoli zsunął z jej talii, delikatnie pieszcząc jej stonowanych nogi. Clarisse zachichotał w jego ustach jak poczuła, że zaczyna być ciężko na jej udzie. Dwóch młodych kochanków tylko rozrywane, gdy brak tlenu dostarczał trudności. Podniósł ja z podłogi ona owinęła nogi na jego ciele -Kochaj mnie- wyszeptała cicho do ucha przed całując jego szyję.

Joseph gładził jej włosy koloru miodu, przypinanie przypadkowych kawałków za ucho.

-Czy na pewno Clarisse?- Zapytał. To miał być ich pierwszy raz, jej pierwszy raz. Clarisse skinął głową. -Kocham cię, Józefa, tak bardzo. Chcę być z tobą. Chcę czuć cię na inny poziom i bliżej.- Joseph wydawało się trochę niepewnie i Clarisse uśmiechnął się łagodnie

-Nie chcę nic więcej tylko kochać się z tobą, ale ja po prostu ma to być idealne dla Ciebie-mruknął cicho. -Nie chcę, aby żałowała tego.

- Jest z tobą, to jest już doskonały.-Wyszeptała szczerze, Clarisse sięgnął ręką. Wyciągnęła bliżej, usta przechwycenia jego w namiętnym pocałunku. Jęknęła, ramiona zaostrzenie wokół jej talii po woli do zaniósł ją sypialni, nigdy ich usta rozstanie, ręce pieszczot jednej innej miękkiej skóry.

Leżąc z powrotem Clarisse na łóżku Joseph odsunął, oczy rzucając na jego kochanka długi, stonowanych, pięknego ciała.

-Jesteś niesamowita Clarisse- wyszeptał

Zachichotała, uśmiechając się szelmowsko na niego.

–Nie - zaprotestowała, walcówka je: -ty Jesteś niesamowity- Pocałowała go, jej ręka podróżowania na jego mięśni klatki piersiowej, powoli rozpinać mu koszulę. Ubrania były powoli, ale gburowaty zdążające do podłogi. Oni nie byli w pośpiechu. Joseph cieszył się sam czas z aniołem. Clarisse jęknął, ciesząc dotyk warg Józefa na szyi. On przyczepiane lekkie pocałunki od szczęki do jej obojczyka. Jego usta, wyjazd z powrotem do punktu tuż pod jej kości szczęki. Wciągnął się na jej skórze, wyciągając delikatnie na skórze między zębami. W zamian otrzymał duszny jęk. Uśmiechnął się usta ostry i całując jej rękę, a jego nos wciśnięty ramiączka jej pluszowy dół. Clarisse dyszała głośno, a jej oczy śledziły każdy ruch. Ona została zahipnotyzowana przez łagodność, z jaką pieścił jej ciało.

- Jesteś taka piękna- Joseph wymamrotał jej skórę.. Jego usta natychmiast zamykając wokół jej sutek, jak jego ręka pieścił inne.

Clarisse syknął i łukowate plecy, łzy zbierają się w rogu jej oczu. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, że zaniemówił. Jęk uciekł usta jak zęby pasły ją, gryząc i ssania, podczas gdy jego wolną rękę przeniósł się z kolana na jej wewnętrznej stronie uda się do jej krocza, całe jej ciało drży w jego ramionach.

-Kocham Cię-, szepnął do ucha i pocałował ją, gdy odsunął się trochę, rękę przesuwając jej przed nacisnąć przed jej majtki. Clarisse syknął głośno i odbiegł biodrami, zamykając oczy na sekundę.

-Ja też cię kocham, - wyszeptała. To było wszystko, Joseph potrzebowali usłyszeć, aby móc iść dalej, wargi podróży na jej froncie. Jego język zanurzony w jej pępka, podczas gdy jego prawy kciuk podpięty pod jej majtki i powoli pociągnął je w dół, odsłaniając kości biodrowej trochę więcej. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się, jego lewy kciuk zbliża się do podłączenia do jej majtki również. Powoli pociągnął je w dół, zatrzymując się, gdy byli wokół jej ud. Joseph ukląkł się obok niej i całkowicie ściągnął bieliznę, jego ręka uniosła nogę umieścić pocałunek na jej kostek. Powoli pocałował swoją drogę do jej kolana, nie pozostawiając cala nietknięte

Clarisse czułem głowę przędzenia. Myślała, że umrze za chwilę. Józefa przyszedł do podnoszenia jej drugą nogę, a także, umieszczając małe pocałunki motyla wszystko nad tym. Wszystkie jej myśli pozostawił jej mózg, gdy Joseph delikatnie trącił jej nogi do rozliczenia między nimi, zdjął koszulę i spodnie, sukienka. Uśmiechnął się i osiedlili ręce na kolanach, powoli wyciągając je dalej od siebie. Clarisse wziął głęboki oddech, jak Joseph pochylił się i niech wargi ślizgają się po jej wewnętrznej stronie uda, gryząc i ssania na wrażliwego ciała. Wkrótce poczuła jego dłoń niebezpiecznie blisko jej rdzenia. Joseph spieszył jej dokuczać, całując wnętrze jej innych ud. Jęknęła i jęczał, biodrami i wbijając je przed rękami do tworzenia wszelkiego rodzaju tarcia. Joseph uśmiechnął się i przeniósł się, całując jej usta, ręce wsunął między ich ciała, jego palec ocierając jej fałdach aż znalazł małą kłębkiem nerwów. Przycisnął go do dołu i Clarisse jęknął głośno w odpowiedzi.

-Proszę Joseph...- Jęknęła i objęła jego szyję, całuje go namiętnie, jak wsunął długi palec do jej ciała.

-Jesteś tak mokra, - Joseph ochryple odpowiedział bokserkach czuję się jak w klatce. Myśl o pogrzebanie w jej ciele uczynił go niemal eksploduje, ale on powstrzymał.

-Przestań dokuczać mi Joseph tylko proszę... Dodać miłość do mnie, - jęknęła jeszcze bardziej. Uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował jej obrzęk warg jeszcze raz, jego ręka powoli i obecnie jej ciała, jego palec wewnątrz niej. Clarisse jęknął, ale jej jęki rosły do sfrustrowanych nich. Wkrótce drugi palec wsunął się do jej ciała, to wyciągnął ją i ukąszony kciuk mało Józefa wciśnięty na jej clit, pocierając je w kółko.

-O Boże! -Clarisse jęczał i trzymał go jeszcze mocniej, jej mięśnie zaciskania wokół jego palców. Joseph uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją, gdy zwiększona prędkość, skręcanie palcami podczas. Widocznie robi coś dobrze, bo Clarisse krzyczała i wbiliśmy biodrami, wołając jego imię

-Och... Tak... Joseph-. Wymamrotała jak próbowała kontrolować oddech, Joseph zwolnił kroku. Spojrzał na Clarisse i uśmiechnął się, ona uśmiechnęła się, patrząc w jego oczy.

-Kocham cię... Proszę Józefa... Potrzebuję cię..." Jej głos był szorstki i gruby z pożądania. Spojrzał jej w oczy i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

-Jesteś pewien?- Spytał i pocałował ją delikatnie. On czuł, że może na wyszliśmy coś z jego działań już teraz. To był szybki postęp dla młodej dziewicy.

-Tak wyszeptała. -Potrzebuję cię...- Wymamrotała. Pozwoliła jej ręka ześlizgiwać się, pod tkaniną głaszcząc go delikatnie. Wkrótce ściągnął go za darmo, kopiąc jego bokserki w dół z nogami.

-To będzie bolało trochę.- Ostrzegł i Clarisse pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, relaks trochę jak on wypuścił kciuk pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Zawsze tak powoli pchnął przed nią, przesuwając się jej tak wolno, jak tylko mógł. Clarisse drgnął trochę i jęknął, ciśnienie tylko wzrosła. Joseph drugiej strony czuł się, jakby miał umrzeć. Była bardzo mocno i poczuł opór, chociaż nie był nawet w połowie w niej. Jęknęła na niewygody. Joseph parł aż został całkowicie pochowany w niej. Clarisse oczy pełne łez, a ona starała się kontrolować oddech. Joseph miał twarz pochowany w jej szyi i nie zauważyć nieznaczny ból ona była w. On po prostu zaczął się poruszać i Clarisse nieco dolną wargę, mając nadzieję, że ból ustąpi. Jego pchnięć się częściej czuła spalania ustępują uczucie bardzo powoli i wzrost ciśnienia w tym samym czasie. Gdyby wiedziała sex byłoby to bolesne, że nigdy nie rozważał nawet o to. Wreszcie Joseph wyczuł, że nie zareagował i podniósł się też przyjrzeć się jej twarzy.

Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że płacze. -Oh... Clarisse, przepraszam! Wszystko w porządku?- Poprosił naprawdę zaniepokojony Clarisse skinął głową. Leżała. Bolało jak diabli. Chciała, żeby przestał, ale, jak romantyczny było? Ale... Nie chciała się zatrzymać. Joseph ją kocha, ona go kocha. Czuła się tak głupio teraz.

-Nie kłam Clarisse. Chcesz mnie zatrzymać?- Zapytał. Nie odpowiedziała, a on poszedł wyciągnąć z niej

Clarisse wypaczony się wokół niej, wyciszając go. Fakt, że dbał wystarczająco, aby upewnić się, że było w porządku, dało jej impuls, którego potrzebowała, aby kontynuować.

-Jestem... Joseph, tylko... Można zwolnić trochę?- Spytała lekko zakłopotany.

-Ok.-Joseph zgodził. -Ale czy na pewno? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić ponownie.- Clarisse pokręciła głową, obiecując, że była pewna. Joseph powoli jak zapytał. Był zaskoczony, gdy Clarisse zachęcał go, by iść trochę szybciej.

Powoli Joseph wycofał się z niej i wbiliśmy powrotem, powtarzając akcję kilka razy, aż poczuł jej odpowiedzieć. Clarisse jęknął głośno, owijając nogi mocno wokół jego bioder. Jego serce zrobił mały skok, a on podniósł się oglądać ją, zwiększając jego szybkość i wepchnięcie stale do jej ciała.

Gdy ból ustąpił i tylko ciśnienie pozostało, Clarisse zaczął odczuwać prawdziwą radość z seksu. Jęknęła i westchnął, wołając od czasu do czasu, gdy Joseph uderzy jej Spot. Jęknęła i zacisnęła nogi, czując się coraz bliżej krawędzi. Jęknęła głośno i chwycił go za ramiona, wbijając jej biodra przed jego w ekstazie.

-Proszę, Joseph... Tak blisko...-Wymamrotała i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, jej mięśnie zaciskając wokół niego, kiedy nagle, wołając jego imię. Joseph jęknął głośno i pchnął dwa razy do niej, upadki na krawędzi, jak również i zapada na nią.

Powoli wyciągnął z niej, zanim zjedzie z niej. -Wow! -Clarisse uzupełniane jak zakrył ją z kocami. Joseph przytaknął, wyciągając jej ciało blisko jego. Położył miękkie pocałunki motyl na jej ramieniu.

-Tak mi przykro, że cię skrzywdziłem- wyszeptał

Clarisse pochylił się do niego, jej ramiona owijania się wokół niego. -To jest w porządku.- Zarumieniła się lekko, jak ona oparła głowę na jego piersi. -To było warto.-

-Kocham cię.- Powiedział jej, szepnął jej do ucha. -Kocham cię tak bardzo.-

-Ja też cię kocham. Cieszę się ze to było z tobą – wyszeptała a on pocałował ją w czubek głowy

-chodź to był mój pierwszy raz …Uwielbiam to robić z tobą. Jesteś tak dobry z nim.-Clarisse przyznał zalotnie. Pocałowała go w klatkę piersiową; Joseph przesunął dłonią po jej plecach.

-Jesteś taka piękna-. Włączył je, gdzie była na plecach, jego ciało przypina Chodzę do materaca.

-Naprawdę, jesteś piękna-. Jego oczy pasły się jej ciało, przytuleni do siebie po chwili zasnęli.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXxxxx

NASTĘPNEGO DNIA

Wewnętrzny zegar wybił 8 rano Joseph chciał Clarisse i obudzić ją delikatnie dotyka i całuje.

Podczas snu, ona przewróciła się na plecy. Jedna ręka był krzywy nad głową, a druga spoczywała na jego udzie. Skóra na klatce piersiowej był kremowy z odrobiną słońca. Karmel kolorowe piegi przypominały z brązowym cukrem i zobowiązał się do siebie do smaku każdy bardzo szybko. Łagodna krzywa piersi naśladować miękkie pęcznieje z satyny i pragnął położyć głowę tam, jak ona pogłaskała go w następstwie ich kochania. Pochylony nad nią pocałował ciało on właśnie został podziwu. Cnotliwe pocałunki oznaczało obudzić, nie budzić. Po kilku minutach, czuł jej ciało zaczyna mieszać

-Mmmm... Joseph?-

-Nikt lepiej obudzi Cię tak, - uśmiechnął się na jej skórze, kiedy nadal ją pocałować.

-To jest o wiele bardziej przyjemny sposób, aby się obudzić, niż budzika rozbrzmiewa nieustannie w moim uchu.-Wyszeptała

Pozwolił jego pocałunki przesunąć w górę do szyi, -Pierwsza noc I wolno mi spać w swoim łóżku, Chętnie cię budzić pocałunkami.-Odwróciła się w jego uścisku i pocałował go w pełni. Jego dłoń wsunął pod koc na puchar piersi on właśnie został podziwu, końcówka twardnienie w odpowiedzi.

-Tej nocy nie może się zbyt szybko dla mnie. –Wyszeptała –następnym razem będzie lepiej

-Obiecujesz?-

Clarisse zawahał się. Ona była zawsze mówił, aby nie składać obietnic, że nie była pewna, czy potrafi.. Ujęła go w policzek, a jej oczy szczere, gdy mówiła. -Obiecuję, że to, co chcę sie nauczyć i mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz – powiedziała a on skinął głową –dziś też jest nasz?

-tak kochanie – powiedział po chwili Clarisse zsunęła się z łóżka zakładając swoją bluzkę i majtki zakładając je

-, co robisz? –Zapytał Joe jak dalej leżał

-zrobię coś do jedzenie – uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w usta, zaraz niknęła w kuchni

Po zjedzeniu śniadania siedzieli na łóżku

-idę wziąć prysznic – powiedziała a on skinął głową

-dobrze –i zniknęła w łazience

Jak ona powoli rozpięła bluzkę, przypomniała sobie drogę Józef obudził ją z drzemki w dniu dzisiejszym? Podwójne głowice prysznicowe pracował magii, jako gorąca woda przesyłane przez jej ciało, przynosząc spokój i komfort od stresów od dnia. Starając się naprawdę zrelaksować, starała się skupić na jej róże, a nie Józefa. Piękne kolory i zapachy zawsze przyniosła jej poczucie spokoju, gdy reszta świata nie ma sensu, Więc utracone w jej myśli, jej umysł ledwie zarejestrowany szybkiego wyrzutu zimnego powietrza, jak prysznic drzwi otwarte i zamknięte. Zanim zdążyła zawrócić lub krzyczeć, silna ręka zakryła usta zapobieganie ucieczce żadnego dźwięku. Adrenalin wzbogaconej jak strach wzrosła przez jej ciało.

-Ciii, to ja, - Joseph szepnął jak jego druga ręka krążyły jej ciało, by szydzić i drażnić ciało miał powstrzymał się od początku. Ona zrelaksowany przed nim strach szybko zastępowane z pragnienia jak jego ręka przeniósł jej ciało, stopniowo przesuwając niższa aż palce znaleźć swój cel w jej głębi ukryte. Czuł jej jęk wibrować off z jego strony wysyłającego kołczany pożądania na całym ciele. Niechętnie, odkrył jej usta, obawiają się, że może ona czuć był zbyt agresywny. Uspokoił palce na chwilę

Clarisse oddychał ciężko, jak jej ciało ogarnia doznań. Solidna rama Józefa był przeciwko jej plecami, wspierając ją, woda kaskadowych na jej wrażliwej ciele, a jego ręka robi tak lepiej, niż jej się zrobić w nocy. Chociaż strony obejmujące jej usta przeraził ją na początku, wiedząc, że to Joseph, który odbędzie jej w niewoli nie przestraszyć jej tak wiele. Uchwycenie go za rękę, podniosła ją do ust i pocałował ją przed obejmujące jej usta ponownie.

Była wdzięczna za jego silnych ramionach trzyma jej w pozycji pionowej, jako wysiłek stać było coraz trudniej przez chwilę jak przewód zwrócił mocniej. Płomienie pożądania lizał jej nerwy, aż jej ciało nie może już zawierać przyjemność. Z głębokim jękiem, że rozpadł się w ramionach swojego kochanka, jak ciepło zużywane każde włókno jej istoty.

Kiedy była pewna, że może ona stać na własną rękę, odwróciła się twarzą do niego? -Dziękuję. Zrobiłeś dużo lepiej niż ja w nocy.-

Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, zmuszając ją do tyłu, aż jej ciało położony między jego i ścianką prysznicową. -Dałbym wszystko, co posiadasz, by obserwował cię w nocy. Moja wyobraźnia nie są sprawiedliwe, jestem pewien.-

Clarisse była pewna, że jej całe ciało poczerwieniał ze wstydu. Myśl Józefa obserwując, jak ona.. no, że po prostu nie będzie się działo. -Wierzę, że twoja wyobraźnia będzie musiała wystarczyć.-

Joseph uśmiechnął się i podniósł ręce nad głowę i zaczął ją całować. Jego ciało wciśnięte w niej, dzieląc się z nią, jak bardzo źle jego ciało jej potrzebował, -Wierzę, że wymagają więcej od ciebie teraz.-

Obrazy z przeszłości przemknął przez umysł Clarisse za. Czas, gdy nie było chętnych uczestników i mężczyzna, który zaatakował jej prysznic nie był tak uprzejmy i cierpliwy, jak Józefa. Jej serce powiedział jej się zachować spokój, ale jej umysł nie mógł odpuścić. Kiedy poczuła, że jej nogi są podnoszone do pasa, wyjęła go z powrotem w dół? Jej oddech był nierówny, -Joseph... Czekać.-

Otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć, że nawiedzony spojrzeć w jej oczy ponownie. Cholera. Odsunął się.

-Przykro mi, Clarisse. Poniosło mnie.-

- proszę nie przepraszaj – wyszeptała, –ale chciałam się umyć – powiedziała

Prysznic był jak niebo w tamtym czasie prysznic z Josephem był cudowny i namiętny

Cały dzień spędzili razem …

XXXXX

Joseph i Clarisse spotykali się prawie codziennie, ona już nie bała się pozwolić sobie na przyjemność z Josephem w łóżku dochodziło do tego coraz częściej a ona była coraz lepsza.


	10. Chapter 10

XXXxxx

4 miesiące później w tym czasie Joseph poznał przelotnie rodziców Clarisse

Były 24 urodziny Maddy wszyscy byli u niej w domu na małej imprezie w standardowym gronie ona z Jackiem, El i Rob, Clarisse i Joseph, Max i Sylwia oraz Carlene z Michałem było bardzo przyjemnie wszyscy rozmawiali i śmiali się

Clarisse uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kiedy przesunął dłonią po skroni, aby uśmierzyć ból głowy

-Czy Clarisse w porządku?- Carlene zapytała

-Ona jest zmęczona, -Joseph odpowiedział. -Nie śpij dobrze.-

-Ona wygląda trochę blado- Carlene powiedział. -Dlatego zapytałam.-

Maddy znalazła Clarisse trzymającą ręce mocno docisnąć w zlewie, z głową wisi nisko.

-Clarisse?- Zaczęła, opierając rękę na plecach Clarisse za. -Wszystko w porządku?-

-Tak-, skinęła głową, wstając powoli.

-Nie jesteś, - Maddy poprawione, obserwując zawirowania Clarisse w oczy.

-Mały zawrót głowy, - udało jej jak ona oparł się plecami o ladę.

-I, co? -Maddy dopytywała

-Mdłości, ból głowy...- Wyrecytowała, starając się skupić na jej słowach.

- Prawdopodobnie błąd wybrałem się przy parku z dziećmi.-Clarisse wytrzeszczył oczy, musiała sobie przypomnieć, co pozwoliła jeść dzieciom sąsiadki, które pilnowała, bo ich mama musiała załatwić parę spraw -Och, nie, nie chcę, aby ktoś był chory.-

-Relax, Clarisse, -Maddy uspokoiła ją. -To się dzieje, gdy masz się opiekować dziećmi. Czy jadłaś prawidłowo? -Dopytywała

-Tak, wiesz, że mam nawyki żywieniowe- Clarisse powiedział.

-Okay, jak śpisz?- Ciągnęła.

- to jest w porządku...-, Odpowiedziała.

-Z wyjątkiem ostatniej nocy, - Maddy ja poprawiła. -Joseph powiedział, że nie spał wiele.-

-To, dlatego nie śpię - dlatego, że jest trochę w złym humorze i nie czuje się dobrze jeszcze ta praca - wyjaśniła.

-oh. –Westchnęła Maddy

Maddy trwało chwilę do skanowania ciała Clarisse za, studiując jej twarz, ciemne kręgi, blada skóra, zmęczenie. Jak to zrobiła, zauważyła Clarisse oczy rozszerzają?

-o cholera –wyszeptała Clarisse

-Clarisse? Co to jest?- Maddy przesłuchiwała

-Mój czas-, wyszeptała.

-Co to?- Maddy zapytał. Nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi i że Clarisse nie jest już dziewicą... Ale spotyka się z Josephem on często u niej zostaje na noc

-Nie miałem go...- Zaczęła, jej głos bardzo słaby.

-Od, kiedy, Clarisse?- Maddy pytała

-Nie wiem... Miesiąc, może dwa.- Powiedziała, machając ręką

-Kiedy ciało jest pod wpływem stresu takie rzeczy się zdarzają- Maddy poinformował ją. -Czy jest zazwyczaj regularne? -Clarisse pokręciła głową.

-Nie, ale jest to najdłuższy czas od ostatniego.-W tym momencie po cichu weszła do kuchni El

-No cóż, może to przyczynić się do problemów-, uśmiechnęła się. El wytrzeszczył oczy i Clarisse skinął głową w milczeniu. -Jest szansa może być w ciąży?-

-Co? –Zapytała El jak Maddy i Clarisse spojrzały na nią

-chodź tu i bądź cicho –powiedziała Maddy jak El podeszłą do nich i stałą w milczeniu

-Jest szansa może być w ciąży?- Zapytała Maddy ponownie

-nie- wyszeptała Clarisse myślała "Ona i Joseph miał seks tak często, jak się dało... Może 3 lub 4 razy w tygodniu. Czy kiedykolwiek używać ochrony? Nie.."

-Jesteś pewna?- Maddy dopytywała

Clarisse patrzył na kobiety przed nią przez kilka chwil długich. -Myślę, że to możliwe..- Westchnęła, nie chce w to uwierzyć.

-Możesz być w ciąży?- El oddychał.

. -Być może...- Bardzo lubiła dzieci i to ze sama może być matką bardzo ja ucieszyło a za razem martwiło. To dziecko jest nie ślubne oni nawet nie mieszkają razem oh. To nie może być prawda to nie odpowiedni czas i teraz, gdy zaczęła prace to najgorszy czas

- musisz iść do ginekologa Clarisse –powiedziała Maddy

- to nie może być prawda … nie mogę być w ciąży.. Nie teraz- szeptała Clarisse

-co ty mówisz? Clarisse?- Zapytała cicho Maddy

- to nie jest dobry czas.– Rozpłakała się

-oh. – Przyjaciółki przytuliły ją jak płakała –Clari popatrz, jeśli będziesz ciąży nareszcie będziemy miały, kogo rozpieszczać, hej przecież tak bardzo lubisz dzieci – powiedziała El

-ale.. Nie o to..Chodzi –płakała w ich ramionach –Joseph nawet nie jest moim mężem, ja nawet nie wiem czy on chce tego dziecka –płakała bardziej

-Cii Clari na pewno się wszystko ułoży… -pocieszała Maddy

Po 15 minutach Clarisse przestała płakać i postanowiła dołączyć od Josepha prosząc, aby odwiózł ją do domu

Pojawiła się w pokoju Joseph rozmawiał z Maksem podeszłą do niego

- wróciłaś kochanie- powiedział przerywając rozmowę przytulając Clarisse i dostrzegł, że płakała

- wszystko w porządku Risse? -Zapytał

-możemy wrócić do domu? Nie czuje się zbyt dobrze –zapytała wziął jej twarz delikatnie w dłonie

-oczywiście, że wrócimy – potarł kciukami jej blade policzki – kochanie, ale co Ci jest? -Dopytywał

-boli mnie głowa – częściowo skłamała, aby uniknąć pytań z jego strony

-oh. –Wyszeptał całując ja w czoło po chwili – chodźmy pożegnajmy się ze wszystkimi i wrócimy do domu – powiedział podając jej rękę, którą chętnie przyjęła. Znaleźli Maddy w kuchni

- Maddy my już uciekamy Clarisse nie czuję się zbyt dobrze –wyjaśnił Joseph –dzięki za zaproszenie

-to ja dziękuję, że przyszliście –powiedziała całując Josepha w policzek –Clari widzimy się jutro? Zapytała zatroskana Maddy

-tak- wyszeptała Clarisse –jak tylko wyjdę z pracy zadzwonię do ciebie –wyszeptała cichutko jak Maddy ją przytuliła

-wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz-szepnęła Maddy tak, że Joseph nie słyszał

-do jutra – powiedziała odchodząc w stronę Joe

- do zobaczenia –powiedziała Maddy jak wyszli do samochodu.

Cała droga do domu Clarisse była milcząca Clarisse siedziała na siedzeniu pasażera, bo Joseph uparł się, że nie jest na tyle silna, aby prowadzić. Clarisse patrzyła w dal jak łza spływała po jej policzku

Parkując w garażu Clarisse od razu wysiadła z samochodu uciekając do domu Joseph zdziwił się na ten gest, ale wiedział ze Clarisse od paru dni czuje się źle.

Joseph poszedł za Clarisse do domu on była w łazience wymiotując

-Clarisse?! – Zawołał

-zaraz!- Odpowiedziała Clarisse Joseph zapukał do drzwi łazienki

-mogę wejść? –Zapytał przez drzwi

-za chwilę….. –Przerwał jej atak wymiotów Joseph, gdy usłyszał, że rzyga wszedł do łazienki widząc Clarisse na podłodze schyloną przy sedesie, wyjął ściereczkę i zmoczył ją zimną wodą po paru minutach wymioty ustąpiły podszedł do niej i podał ściereczkę

-dziękuję –powiedziała i otarła usta ściereczką

-kochanie już dobrze? -Zapytał Joseph jak ona oparła się plecami do ściany

-tak.-Westchnęła kucnął przed nią kładąc dłonie na jej kolanach, które miała skulone przed sobą

- powinnaś iść do lekarza –powiedział zatroskany

-Joseph zatrułam się czymś za parę dni mi przejdzie –skłamała

-ale nie zaszkodzi jakbyś się przebadała Clari –powiedział pocierając jej kolano –proszę idź do lekarza chce być pewny, że nic Ci nie jest –spojrzała na niego a on zrobił maślane oczka – proszę – wyszeptał

-dobrze jutro pójdę do lekarza po pracy – powiedziała jak pomógł jej wstać z podłogi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Clarisse siedziała przy swoim biurku wypełniając dokumenty, gdy nagle wszedł jej szef pracowała, jako psycholog w dużej firmie

-Dzień dobry Clarisse –spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, choć wcale nie miała ochoty się uśmiechać

-dzień dobry szefie – powiedziała

-mogę?- Wskazał na krzesło

-oczywiście proszę – powiedziała jak on usiadł, – co mogę dla szefa zrobić? -Zapytała

-mam dla ciebie propozycje…. –Spojrzała na niego – bardzo dobrze spisujesz się w swojej pracy.. -Zmarszczyła brwi – Dobrze widzę, że się denerwujesz wiec przejdę do sedna sprawy, więc mój przyjaciel potrzebuje dobrego psychologa do szpitala dziecięcego, praca lepiej opłacalna i wiem, że lubisz dzieci, więc będziesz mogła z nimi pracować tylko jest jedno, ale..

-tak?

-praca nie jest w Genovii tylko w Paryżu – dokończył

- i co w związku z tym? –Zapytała dyskretnie

- poleciłem mu ciebie, -spojrzała na niego zdziwiona – oczywiście, jeśli będziesz chciała to przyjmiesz tą propozycję

-oh. A czy mogę się nad tym zastanowić?- Dopytywała

-ale oczywiście –powiedział

-do, kiedy mam czas na podjęcie decyzji? –Zapytała

-wstępnie do końca tygodnia – powiedział szef jak skinęła głową-, więc nie gniewasz się, że poleciłem mu ciebie? – Zapytał jak wstał

-oczywiście, że nie, wręcz przeciwnie dziękuję ze pan o mnie nie zapomniał –powiedziała wstając

- to zastanów się do końca tygodnia i daj mi znać dobrze?-

-tak oczywiście –powiedziała jak wyszedł z jej biura

„ciekawe, co na to powie Joseph czy będzie chciał wyjechać razem z nią? Nie to chyba głupi pomysł, aby opuszczała Genovie „

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Godzina 18 Clarisse umówiła się z Maddy i El w restauracji w centrum Pyrus

-Hej- powiedziała spóźniona –przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale straszne korki –wytłumaczyła się całując przyjaciółki w policzek

-nic się nie stało- powiedziała Maddy – jak się czujesz? -Zapytała

- a jak mam się czuć? Tak jak kobieta w ciąży –powiedziała cicho

-zrobiłaś testy?- Zapytała jak Clarisse kiwnęła głową, że „nie"

-jeszcze nie –powiedziała popijając herbatę

-dlaczego? -Zapytała El

-Joseph mnie pilnował wczoraj, gdy wróciliśmy do domu a pojechał do siebie, gdy zasnęłam obawiam się –powiedziała

-a, dlaczego nie zrobiłaś dzisiaj? –Dopytywała

-gdzie miałam zrobić w pracy? – Dodała sarkastycznie – zrobię testy jak wrócę do domu Josepha nie będzie ma jakieś spotkanie czy coś –powiedziała jak dziewczyny złapały swoje torebki i wstały od stolika

-a wy, co? -Zapytała

-chodź jedziemy do ciebie. – Powiedziała Maddy – nie zostawimy Cię samej – oznajmiła podając Clarisse jej torebkę – no chodź!- Powiedziała

Xxxix

W czasie jazdy do domu Clarisse zatrzymały się w aptece kupując trzy testy ciążowe

Po chwili były już w willi Clarisse

Siedząc w salonie Clarisse trzymała test w ręce

-boje się – powiedziała

-Clari jesteśmy tu dla ciebie – powiedziała Maddy

- Musisz iść zrobić ten test lepiej być wiedzieć czy jesteś w ciąży czy nie – poradziła El

Clarisse westchnęła – dobra idę – powiedziała wstając i idąc do łazienki

Zrobiła test jeden drugi trzeci musiała odczekać, aby widzieć czy był pozytywny lub negatywny.

Jednak wszystkie trzy pokazały pozytywny wynik testu

Przez następne dwadzieścia minut siedziała na toalecie, jak łzy spływały po jej twarzy,

-Clarisse? -Dziewczyny zapukały do drzwi łazienki

Clarisse wstał i spłukuje toalety. Ciągnięcie jej dżinsy i mycie rąk, spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. Nie mogła nic zrobić, aby usunąć ślady łez zanim otworzyła drzwi.

-i, co? –Zapytały, ale po śladach łez mogły domyślać się tylko jednego

-wszystkie trzy pozytywne – powiedziała rozpłakała się

-oh. Clarisse –Maddy i El przytuliły do siebie Clarisse

- Clari to jeszcze nie widomo testy nie zawsze są poprawne –Maddy próbowała ją pocieszać a Clarisse rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej

Zadzwonił telefon Clarisse

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Dzwonek

Clarisse spojrzała na przyjaciółki

-nie chce z nikim rozmawiać – powiedziała jak Maddy poszła do jej torebki i wyjęła telefon

- to twój tata –powiedziała jak Clarisse jęknęła i otarła łzy

-halo?

- Clarisse to ty? –Dopytywał jej ojciec

-tak tato to ja – powiedziała

-coś się stało?

- nie..-Westchnęła – wszystko w porządku

- na pewno?

-tato możesz powiedzieć, dlaczego dzwonisz?

-tak.. Przyjechała ciotka Charlotte i chciałaby abyś przyjechała do nas –powiedział

-oh., Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze

- Clarisse proszę zrób to dla niej tak dawno Cię nie widziała – powiedział jej ojciec

-tato..-Przerwał jej

-proszę skarbie

- dobrze przyjadę

-dziękuję kwiatuszku –linia została rozłączona Clarisse jęknęła

-jeszcze tego mi teraz brakowało -oznajmiła

-jedziesz do rodziców? -Zapytała El

-tak.. Ciotka Charlotte przyjechała i chciałaby mnie zobaczyć –powiedziała wzdychając i łzy dalej spływał Po jej policzkach

-umówię Cię do znajomej ginekolog na jutro- oferowała się Maddy, – jeśli chcesz- dodała

-tak, jeśli możesz będę wdzięczna – powiedziała Clarisse –dziękuję –powiedziała chwytając torebkę

–czy możecie mnie zawieść do rodziców nie jestem w stanie prowadzić samochodu - Zapytała patrząc na przyjaciółki

-oczywiście chodź – powiedziała El i wyszły

Clarisse usiadła z tyłu nikt nie protestował dziewczyny wiedziały, że najlepiej jakby teraz była sama

Dziewczyna oparła głowę o szybę i łzy spływały jedna po drugiej, droga była spokojna dojechały do domu rodziców Clarisse w mniej niż 30 minut. wysiadając samochodu

-dziękuję odezwę się jutro –powiedziała odpinając pas i chwytając za klamkę

-Clarisse zaczekaj –powiedziała Maddy odwracają się od niej

-co chcesz? -Zapytała Clarisse ocierając łzę

-pamiętaj zawsze jesteśmy tu dla ciebie – powiedziała- i nie ważne, co się stanie nigdy nie zostaniesz sama …. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała kogoś to zadzwoń nie zależy, o której godzinie my przyjedziemy

Clarisse patrzyła na przyjaciółki i łzy poleciały jej jeszcze bardziej

- dziękuję.. Ale dziś chyba zostanę u rodziców –powiedziała drżącym głosem i wysiadła.

Clarisse przed wejściem do domu rodziców otarła łzy i przejrzała się szybko w szybie miała jednak podkrążone oczy od płaczu

cdn


	11. Chapter 11

Wchodząc do domu słychać było głosy z salonu, zdjęła buty i żakiet, wchodząc do salonu wszyscy na nią spojrzeli

-Clarisse!- Zawołała ciotka Charlotte – dziecko jak ja Cię dawno nie widziałam – Clarisse w tym czasie podeszła do ciotki jak ta wstała

-witaj ciociu –powiedziała grzecznie przytulając ciotkę i całując w policzek

-nalać ci kawy Clarisse? –Zapytał ojciec jak spojrzała na niego i zastanowiła się przez chwilkę

-um.. Nie dziękuję –powiedziała siadając w fotelu jej matka przyglądała się córce

- jak w pracy? -Zapytała Anna

-dobrze nic nowego –odpowiedziała Clarisse

- kochaniutka powiedz mi gdzie pracujesz, w ogóle opowiadaj mi, co u ciebie …tak dawno się nie widziałyśmy –powiedziała Charlotte..

Clarisse z niechęcią opowiedziała ciotce gdzie pracuje, czy ma chłopaka i co działo się w tym czasie, w którym się nie widziały. Po opowieści Anna poprosiła Clarisse, aby pomogła jej przygotować kolacje

Clarisse kroiła pomidory jak jej mama przyglądała jej się podchodząc do Clarisse wzięła nóż z ręki jak Clarisse na nią spojrzała pytająco

-Clari powiesz mi, co się dzieje? -Zapytała Anna

-nic się nie dzieje – powiedziała unikając wzroku matki

-kochanie nie kłam wiem, że coś się dzieje i nie chcesz mi powiedzieć – powiedziała lekko Anna

–proszę powiedz mi – matka Clarisse lekko naciskała jak młoda dziewczyna oparła się o blat kuchenny

- powiem Ci, ale później dobrze? Musze to po prostu sama przemyśleć –westchnęła

-dobrze – powiedziała przytulając Clarisse

-mamo czy mogę zostać u was na noc nie chce być sama- zapytała

-ale oczywiście kochanie nie musisz pytać – odpowiedziała Anna

Po kolacji wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi na spoczynek jedynie Clarisse usiadła w fotelu na werandzie chowając nogi pod siebie z filiżanką herbaty rozmyślała, „co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jeśli Joseph nie będzie chciał tego dziecka? Rodzice nie mogą mi ciągle pomagać! Czy ja zawsze musze ich zawieść? A może będą Cieszyć się, że będą mieć wnuka lub wnuczkę. Ale i tak to nic nie zmieni jestem kobietą w ciąży bez męża …. „ Jej przemyślenia przerwał dźwięk sms

-cześć kochanie jak się czujesz?

-hej, nie najlepiej

- oh. Moje biedactwo.:* Byłaś u lekarza?

- nie

-dlaczego? Prosiłem Cię abyś poszła się zbadać

-tak przepraszam, ale Nielubię szpitali

-kochanie może przyjadę z moim lekarzem?

-nie wszystko będzie w porządku za parę dni

-, ale ciągle nie będziemy wiedzieć, co Ci jest…. Martwię się o ciebie skarbie

-nie potrzebnie.. To drobne zatrucie

-Kocham Cię Clarisse i nie chciałbym, aby cos Ci się stało..

-ja ciebie też i nic mi się nie stanie

-jesteś w domu?

-nie.. Jestem u rodziców nie chciałam być dziś sama..

-dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś bym postarał się przyjechać na noc

-nie chciałam Ci przeszkadzać wiem, że masz ważne spotkanie

-oh, ale ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza skarbie

-Joseph przepraszam, ale muszę kończyć jestem bardzo zmęczona i zaraz zasnę

-dobrze kochanie słodkich snów dobranoc.. Kocham Cię

Clarisse odłożyła telefon na stolik przed nią i wpatrywała się w niebo, gdy nagle poczuła dłonie na ramionach spojrzała do tyłu była to Anna

-przyniosłam Ci koc…. Robi się chłodno-powiedziała podając Clarisse koc

-dziękuję –powiedziała okrywając się Anna w tym czasie usiadła obok niej przyciągając Clarisse, aby przytuliła się do niej siedziały chwilę w ciszy

- powiesz mi, co Cię gryzie? -Anna spojrzała na Clarisse, której oczy wypełniły się łzami

–Clari, co się dzieje?

- mamo..-Powiedziała jak rozpłakała się Anna od razu przytuliła ja do siebie

-oh. Kochanie nie płacz –szeptała we włosy Clarisse, która płakała w ramionach matki

-Clarisse proszę powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje czy cos z Josephem? –Zapytała jak Clarisse kiwnęła głową, że „tak" –zerwaliście? –Dopytywała Clarisse kiwnęła głową, że „nie"

-to, co się dzieję?

Clarisse zamknęła oczy, aby nie widzieć reakcji matki

- jestem… jestem w ciąży –powiedziała cicho

-co? Ale jak to? – Jęknęła Anna –Clarisse jak mogłaś –powiedziała oburzona

-mamo. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie – powiedziała zapłakana

-ale, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, że samo tak wyszło? Czy nie umieliście się zabezpieczyć? tyle razy rozmawiałyśmy abyś uważała!

-zabezpieczaliśmy się.. Ja nie wiem jak to się stało – skłamała w tym czasie Anna usiadła i zakryła twarz dłońmi –przepraszam – rozpłakała się bardziej Clarisse Anna wiedziała, że nie mogła być zła na córkę w końcu sama tak zrobiła i potem urodziła się Clarisse. Dziewczyny skuliła się w fotelu i płakała

Anna po chwili przytuliła córkę

-nie płacz –powiedziała ocierając łzy Clarisse i nastąpiła cisza, którą Clarisse przerwała

- mamo.. –Anna spojrzała na nią – ja usunę ciąże –powiedziała zapłakana

- o nie. Clarisse posłuchaj mnie kochanie – powiedziała jak Clarisse na nią spojrzała – to dziecko, które jest w tobie, chce żyć, jeśli już powstało a ty nie masz prawa pozbawiać go życia – Anna uroniła łzę –po za tym będzie miało najlepszą mamę na świecie a ja nareszcie wnuczka albo wnuczkę – przyznała

-wiem, teraz się boisz, co powie ojciec, że jesteś bez męża, ale teraz to nie jest ważne.. Mam nadzieję ze weźmiesz ślub z Joe i będziecie szczęśliwi, bo skoro to dziecko powstało to musicie się kochać. – Anna mówiła do córki i łzy spływały po jej policzkach

- mamo, dlaczego płaczesz? –Zapytała Clarisse

- Clari musze ci powiedzieć, że gdy byłam w twoim wieku miałam to samo tylko moi rodzice mi nie pomogli, na szczęście twój ojciec ucieszył się, że jestem w ciąży i oświadczył mi się jak byłam w 4 miesiącu ciąży wzięliśmy ślub i do tej pory niczego nie żałuje jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie, bo mam ciebie i ojca – powiedziała jak Clarisse się rozpłakała siedziały tak płacząc obie

-Clarisse czy byłaś już u lekarza? –Zapytała Anna

-jutro z Maddy mam iść do lekarza – powiedziała przytulając matkę

- o nie, nie pójdziemy do mojej pani doktor i dowiemy się wszystkiego – powiedziała Anna, – ale musisz wziąć sobie wolne w pracy

-postaram się.-Powiedziała Clarisse – zaraz zadzwonię do szefa sięgając po telefon

Rozmawiała, co najmniej 5 minut z szefem, który nie robił problemów, aby dać Clarisse jeden dzień wolnego pod koniec rozmowy

- a Clarisse zastanowiłaś się już?

-dziś nie miałam czasu tego przemyśleć, ale dam odpowiedź tak jak się umawialiśmy pod koniec tygodnia

-dobrze. Wiec jutro się nie widzimy to do zobaczenia dobranoc

-dziękuję i dobranoc –linia została przerwana

-i, co?

-jutro mam wolne –powiedziała Clarisse

-dobrze –odpowiedziała Anna – a Joseph już wie?

- nie… jeszcze mu nie powiedziałam – odpowiedziała Clarisse

-oh. I co boisz się jak zareaguje? – Zapytała Anna

-tak.. Mamo ja nie jestem pewna czy on chce tego dziecka..

- zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała Anna

-mam nadzieje, że tak –odpowiedziała Clarisse Anna spojrzała na zegarek

-powinnaś się położyć- powiedziała Anna – odpoczynek dobrze Ci zrobi – powiedziała jak Clarisse wstała

-dobrze… Dziękuję mamo –powiedziała przytulając Annę

-wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie – powiedziała Anna do ucha Clarisse wchodząc do domu

-dobranoc mamo – powiedziała Clarisse

-dobranoc kochanie – powiedziała jak obie poszły do swoich pokoi.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Clarisse i Anna poszły do ginekologa, który potwierdził testy ciążowe, które zrobiła.

Następnie pojechała do domu odpocząć.

Zasnęła na sofie w salonie jak oglądała film na DVD.

Joseph przybył do domu Clarisse jakiś czas po tym jak ona zasnęła, wchodząc do salonu ujrzał Clarisse skuloną na sofie

-oh. Kochanie –szepnął do siebie i bez trudu wziął ją w ramiona niosąc ją do sypialni. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył kocem. Zszedł na dół i wyłączył telewizor i posprzątał filiżankę wrócił do sypialni i położył się obok niej. Patrzył na nią z taką miłością i zadowoleniem, że jest z nim po chwili sam zasnął

Godzinę Później Clarisse przebudziła się otwierając oczy zobaczyła Joe, który spał koło niej

-Joe.?-Szepnęła, ale nie wierzyła w to ze on tu jest – Joseph – powiedziała on zaczął się mieszać i otworzył oczy

-oh. Obudziłaś się –uśmiechnął się do niej i schował kosmyk włosów za ucho

-co ty tu robisz? – Powiedziała sennie

-martwiłem się o ciebie – spojrzał na nią i przysunął się do niej bliżej – A po za tym tęskniłem za tobą i musiałem Cię zobaczyć- szepnął do niej i pocałował lekko w usta

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i schowała twarz w jego szyję zaciągnęła się bardziej jego wody kolońskie sekund była w łazience wymiotując

-o nie – westchnęła Joseph w tym czasie zszedł z łóżka i poszedł na dół do kuchni przygotować gorzka herbatę dla Clarisse, po zaparzeniu wszedł do sypialni siedziała na łóżku blada jak ściana, wykończona jak by nie spała, co najmniej tydzień, podszedł do niej i podał jej herbatę

-dziękuję –uśmiechnęła się lekko, Joseph w tym czasie lekko dłonią dotknął jej czoła, aby sprawdzić czy nie ma temperatury, lecz nie była gorąca

-już wszystko dobrze Clari? –Zapytał siadając obok niej

-tak.. Już dobrze – powiedziała

-, czemu nic nie powiedziałaś ze wzięłaś sobie wolne? Ten dzień spędzilibyśmy razem – powiedział Joseph kładąc dłoń na jej plecach

-um. Musiałam coś załatwić – odpowiedziała Clarisse lekko oddalając się od Joe

-Clari coś się dzieje? Ostatnio jesteś bardzo dziwna, coś zrobiłem nie tak? –Dopytywał Joseph jak on spojrzała na niego

- nie po prostu nie czuję się zbyt dobrze – odpowiedziała lekko

-oh. Chcesz żebym zostawił Cię samą? -Zapytał wstając jak po chwili ona wstała łapiąc go za rękę

-nie. Joseph czekaj … -przerwała patrząc na podłogę – musimy porozmawiać – wyszeptała jak on odwrócił się do niej twarzą

-, o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – Zapytał lekko on westchnęła zamykając oczy –Clari powiedz mi co się dzieje – powiedział

- Czy ty..

-tak?

-czy ty chciałeś kiedykolwiek dziecka?

- och. No tak zawsze chciałem mieć dziecko chce mieć dużo dzieci i dużą rodzinę-powiedział, – ale jeszcze będę musiał poczekać na spełnienie moich marzeń – wyszeptał jak on podeszła do niego bliżej

-, więc marzyłeś o własnym dziecku?

- oczywiście, że tak i chce tego dalej – powiedział patrząc na nią z wielkim uśmiechem, –ale będę musiał poczekać na małą Clari albo małego Joey – szepnął i pocałował ja delikatnie w usta

Kilka chwil później Clarisse powoli przerwała pocałunek..

- wiec czy ty naprawdę chcesz dziecka? –Zapytała ponownie

-, chciałbym, jeśli miałabym żyć z tobą, co najmniej 100 lat

- ok, ale nie myślę o mnie –Joseph zaśmiał się lekko

- no to na pewno chce dziecka.. Ale będziemy musieli nad tym popracować

- nie, nie będziemy musieli – powiedziała cicho

-co masz na myśli?

- jestem..Jestem w ciąży- powiedziała

-….-

-Joseph?

-żartujesz?

- nie, nie żartuję –

-to znaczy, że będę tatusiem?- Zapytała z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy

-tak będziesz tatusiem – powiedziała

- O mój Boże!- Krzyknął Joseph i podniósł Clarisse Kręcą się w kółko

- Joseph!. Postaw mnie. Proszę umieść mnie w dół wiesz, że jestem… - zaczęła Clarisse

- oh. Oczywiście przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć to takie niespodziewane i nagłe. To takie magiczne. – Wziął twarz Clarisse w dłonie – jestem taki szczęśliwy – powiedział i pocałował ją w usta

-wiec chcesz tego dziecka?

-Jak możesz zadać pytanie takie jak to? Oczywiście, że chce to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciałem.. Zaraz po tobie.. Nie czekaj poprawie. Moim marzeniem była prawdziwa rodzina z tobą, ale myślałem, że to jest po prostu moja fantazja.. A teraz moje najśmielsze marzenia się spełniają – powiedziała jej prosto w oczy jak ona uroniła łzę. Którą po chwili wytarł –Clari, ale jesteś pewna?

-tak.. Byłam dziś u lekarza – przytaknęła

- tak się cieszę – wyszeptał

Po wspaniałych wiadomościach zeszli do kuchni na kolacje

Przygotowali ja wspólnie.. Po kolacji siedzieli w salonie pijąc herbatę

- kochanie –zaczął Joseph

-tak?

- wiesz muszę Ci coś powiedzieć –Clarisse spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem

- mmmm. – Wyszeptała

- wiem. Ze to, co teraz powiem może być trochę dziwne, ale muszę Ci to powiedzieć – spojrzał na nią jak twarz miała wystraszoną –nie bój się to nic strasznego – powiedział z żartem

- no wiec wiem, że na pewno zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego mam swój jacht i samolot, szofera, który zawsze mnie wozi gdzie tylko chce i ochroniarza, ale pewnie go nie widziałaś kazałem mu się maskować –Clarisse zmarszczyła brwi –dobrze przejdę do konkretu, bo widzę, że się denerwujesz, ale nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć

- po prostu powiedz – naciskała Clarisse

- moi rodzice to król i królowa Genovii – wyszeptał jak Clarisse wytrze szyła oczy na to, co powiedział

- słucham? – Powiedziała wstając z sofy – ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś księciem?- Joseph przytaknął Clarisse przez chwile zastanawiała się, nad czym

- Książę Joseph Edgar Richard Renaldi teraz wszystko się zgadza –powiedziała zakrywając dłońmi twarz, –Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!

- Clarisse posłuchaj mnie proszę – podszedł do niej i chciał położyć dłoń na jej plecach

-nie dotykaj mnie! –Wrzasnęła

-Clari proszę- powiedział

- pytam, Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!

-, bo myślałeś, że nie będziesz chciała się ze mną spotykać, że mnie nie pokochasz tak jak ja ciebie- w tym czasie Clarisse odwrócił się twarzą do niego i uderzyła go mocno i twarz jak łzy wylewały się z jej oczu

- jak mogłeś cos takiego w ogóle pomyśleć? Co? Pytam się? Odpowiedz!

-po prostu z doświadczenia już każda dziewczyna, której to powiedziałem nie chciała mnie znać –powiedział lekko

-ale ja nie jestem każda! – Wrzasnęła na niego –wynoś się rozumiesz.. Teraz ja Ciebie też nie chce znać! Nienawidzę Cię! – Krzyczała

-Clarisse proszę – powiedział skruszony próbował dotknąć jej ponownie

-wynoś się nie chce Cię widzieć – rozpłakała się wynoś się!

-Clarisse proszę Cię, co z naszym dzieckiem? – Pytał

- to jest moje dziecko i nikogo więcej. Ty dla mnie nie istniejesz! – Krzyczała

-Kocham Cię Clarisse – powiedział

-oszukiwałeś mnie od samego początku. Ja już nie wiem czy ty mnie kochasz czy chciałeś się mną zabawić – powiedziała przez płacz – nie tylko udało Ci się mnie w sobie rozkochać, ale nawet mam z tobą dziecko – rozpłakała się bardziej

-Risse proszę nie płacz nie możesz się denerwować

-nie mów mi, co ja nie mogę! Rozumiesz! Nie masz prawa

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy słychać było tylko łkanie Clarisse

-chce żebyś wyszedł i zostawił mnie na zawsze. Udajmy, że się nigdy nie poznaliśmy i nic między nami się nie wydarzyło – powiedziała po cichu

- nie Clarisse ja się nie zgadzam. – Powiedział jak próbowała odejść od niego, ale złapał ja za rękę lekko –kocham cię Clarisse proszę wybacz mi, że Ci nie powiedziałem

- zostaw mnie w spokoju i wynoś się stąd – powiedziała jak wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku

-Clarisse.. –Przerwała mu

-mam zadzwonić na policję? Wynoś się! – Joseph spuścił głowę 1

-przepraszam – powiedział kierując się do drzwi i wyszedł

Jak tylko Clarisse usłyszała, że drzwi zamknęły się opadła na ziemię przyciągając kolana do siebie i płacząc?


	12. Chapter 12

XxXXX

Joseph wszedł do samochodu i łzy pokazały się w jego oczach w złości wytarł je

- do pałacu! – Droga dla niego byłą męcząca ciągle miał w głowie to ze jest ojcem a matka jego dziecka nie chce go znać i słusznie mógł jej powiedzieć od razu..

Po 20 minutach był w pałacu wchodząc po schodach

-Joseph gdzie byłeś -Zapytała matka

-daj mi spokój! –Powiedział i uciekł do swojego apartamentu

xxXXX

Clarisse płakała ciągle siedząc na podłodze

„niewierze, że to się dzieje, Joseph mnie tak oszukał jak on mógł? Nie nawiedzę go a zarazem tak bardzo go kocham, jest ojcem mojego dziecka.. Właśnie będziemy mieli dziecko.."

Rozmyślała dość długo w końcu przeniosła się do sypialni na swoje łóżko.

Po uciążliwym płaczu zasnęła

Xxx

W pałacu

Joseph siedział w swoim apartamencie po ciemku światło dawał tylko ogień z kominka, w dłoni trzymał szklankę z Whisky łzy spływały po jego policzkach, bił się z myślami „, tak bardzo kocham Clarisse, mogłem powiedzieć jej od początku.. Strąciłem ją i nasze dziecko… nagle poczuł dłoń na niego ramieniu

-ile już wypiłeś? –Zapytał Rupert

-nie wystarczy- powiedział Joseph jak Rupert nalał sobie także szklankę whisky i usiadł naprzeciwko niego

-co się dzieje? -Zapytał starszy brat

-wszystko spieprzyłem. – Powiedział Joseph i rozmawiali o tym, co wydarzyło się wcześniej w domu Clarisse …

- on nie chce mnie znać –powiedział Joseph jak rozpłakał się Rupert wiedział ze jest to ciężkie dla brata stracenie ukochanej kobiety, ale nic nie mówił zastanawiał się jak złagodzić sytuacje miedzy Josephem a Clarisse. Panował cisza w apartamencie Joe słychać tylko drewno, które paliło się w kominku i westchnienie Joe po chwili powiedział

-Clarisse jest w ciąży – powiedział jak Rupert na niego spojrzał z uśmiechem

- naprawdę? – Ucieszył się – Joseph gratulacje – powiedział podchodząc do Joe gratulując mu

-dziękuję – powiedział Joe z łzami w oczach – straciłem ja i dziecko – powiedział i łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach

-Joseph.. Musisz dać jej chwile, aby to przemyślała, wiesz mogłeś znaleźć sobie trochę lepszy moment na przekazanie jej takiej informacji a nie w tam sam dzień, co ona tobie, że będziesz ojcem. Jest w tym tylko twoja wina, że teraz wynikła taka sytuacja… -powiedział Rupert – to było za dużo jak na jeden dzień

-wiem…, ale musiałem jej to powiedzieć w końcu. –Powiedział Joseph

-tak, ale to nie był najlepszy moment dla niej i dla ciebie chyba też –powiedział Rupert patrząc na zegarek – jest już późno teraz idź spać a jutro coś z tym zrobimy- powiedział mądrze Rupert wstając

-dobranoc – wychodząc wpadł na pomysł

- dobranoc Rupert – powiedział Joseph

Xxx

NASTEPNEGO DNIA był wtorek

Clarisse musiała iść do pracy

Wychodząc z domu nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, ale wiedziała, czemu tak jest najlepiej zapadła by się pod ziemię po tym, co stało się wczoraj nie miała ochoty żyć..

Otwierając drzwi od samochodu ktoś ja zaczepił

-dzień dobry Clarisse – powiedział mężczyzna dziewczyny odwróciła się twarzą do niego

- dzień dobry –powiedziała niepewnie –czy my się znamy? -Zapytała

-nie, nie znamy się – powiedział człowiek – jestem bratem Josepha -Rupert i chciałem z tobą porozmawiać –wyciągnął do niej rękę, której nie przyjęła

-obawiam się, że nie mamy, o czym– powiedziała Clarisse chcąc wsiąść do samochodu jak Rupert zatrzymał ją

- Clarisse zaczekaj –powiedział ostrzej, aby zatrzymała się – daj mi chwile proszę – Clarisse spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku

- masz 5 minut –powiedziała

- dziękuję. –Odpowiedział – wiem, że to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj między wami nie powinno mieć miejsca

-tak dokładnie nigdy nie chciałam poznać takiego kłamcy jak on – powiedziała

- on wie, że powinien ci to powiedzieć od razu, ale niestety nie możemy ujawniać takich informacji na samym początku, gdy kogoś poznamy

- powiedział Ci, kiedy się poznaliśmy? – Zapytała jak łzy groziły upadku pokręcił głowa, że „nie" – w sierpniu w Hiszpanii od tamtego czasu nie mógł wziąć mnie na bok i powiedzieć Clarisse jestem księciem? To chyba nie jest normalne, że oszukiwał mnie tak długo, byliśmy parą i nie miałam przed nim tajemnic a on powiedział mi to tylko, dlatego że jestem w ciąży – powiedział i łzy spływały po jej policzkach

-proszę nie denerwuj się –powiedział Rupert

- wiesz jak ja się czułam? – On pokręcił głową ze „nie" – no właśnie nikt tego nie będzie wiedział oprócz mnie, zabawił się mną rozkochał w sobie, zaciągnął do łóżka nawet mam z nim dziecko …-przerwał jej

- właśnie Clarisse jesteś w ciąży proszę przebacz mu w końcu to także jego dziecko …on cię kocha.. On was kocha – powiedział Rupert

- to jest tylko moje dziecko a po za tym to już nie ma znaczenia ja wyjeżdżam – powiedziała Clarisse

-przepraszam, ale twój czas właśnie się skończył – dokończyła wsiadając do samochodu i zakrywając dłońmi twarz płacząc… Rupert w tym czasie zszedł do limuzyny i odjechał do pałacu

Po chwili Clarisse uspokoiła się i pojechała do pracy …

W biurze nie mogła skupić się na pracy wszystko ja rozpraszało „skąd się to wzięło, że wyjeżdżam.. Tak praca w Paryżu.. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam.. „ Wstała z za biurka i poszła do gabinetu szefa

-proszę wejść! –Powiedział szef Clarisse

-dzień dobry szefie –powiedziała Clarisse

-o dzień dobry Clarisse, - powiedział wstając –proszę usiądź –usiadła – masz do mnie jakąś konkretną sprawę? –Zapytał

-tak.. –Westchnęła –zdecydowałam się.. i przyjmę tą propozycje pracy w Paryżu – powiedziała jak szef ucieszył się

- naprawdę Clarisse tak się cieszę. Ymm. Znaczy będzie nam Cię brakować.. Ale uratowałaś życie mojemu przyjacielowi – powiedział

-, kiedy mogę wyjechać do Paryża? –Zapytała

-tak szybko chcesz nas opuścić? –Zażartował szef

-nie po prostu chcę jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać i zacząć pracę z dziećmi – powiedziała Clarisse tłumacząc się

- spokojnie ja tylko żartowałem … - powiedział szef dziewczyny – najbliższy termin jest za 3 dni w piątek, jeśli się wyrobisz spakować i załatwić wszystkie sprawy to w piątek na spokojnie bilet będzie dla ciebie zarezerwowany przez Amy- jego asystentkę i tylko abyś stawiła się na lotnisku on cię odbierze z lotniska w Paryżu i pokaże Ci twój dom. Hym. Nie powiedziałem Ci wszystkiego –Clarisse spojrzała na niego – nie będziesz miała żadnych rachunków do opłacenia, dom będzie twój dopóki będziesz pracowała w szpitalu z dziećmi, dostaniesz swój samochód jakiś urlop na pewno ci będzie przysługiwał a twoje wynagrodzenie będzie wynosiło 5000. Jeśli się zgadzasz na takie warunki to zostało tylko się spakować i lecieć do Paryża a resztę formalności uzgodnisz z moim przyjacielem – powiedział

- uf. Nie myślałam się, że aż tak będą tam o mnie dbać –powiedziała Clarisse wstając

- wiec mam brać to jak decyzje, że wyjeżdżasz? -Dopytał szef

-tak. –Powiedziała kierując się do drzwi – Hym. Czy to znaczy, że mam wolne i nie muszę przychodzić do pracy? –Zapytała z uśmiechem

-oczywiście, że nie musisz możesz już teraz iść do domu i zająć się swoimi sprawami – odpowiedział jak już prawie wyszła –A Clarisse?! –Wróciła się

-tak?

-chce Cię widzieć we czwartek o 16 tutaj – powiedział

- dobrze. –Powiedziała i wyszła

Zabrała rzeczy ze swojego biura i opuściła firmę.

Wróciła do domu jak zawsze było pusto i cicho, ale teraz było to przerażające siedząc w salonie z nogami pod nią sięgnęła po telefon a tam

10 wiadomości

- Clarisse proszę daj mi to wytłumaczyć

- kochanie proszę

-kocham Cię

- błagam porozmawiajmy

-Clarisse?

-proszę odpisz

-Clarisse nie pozwolę Ci odejść za bardzo Cię kocham

-kocham was

- przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem Cię oszukiwać byłem głupcem

-proszę wybacz mi Clarisse tak bardzo Cię kocham i nasze dziecko, nigdy nie chciałem Cię oszukiwać, chciałem abyś była szczęśliwa, Z kimś takim jak ty chciałbym na koniec świata iść, chciałbym abyś została moją żoną i abyśmy byli rodziną JA, TY I NASZE DZIECKO a później byśmy powiększali naszą rodzinę. Chce abyś była szczęśliwa. Chce mieć Cię przy sobie każdego dnia trzymać Cię w moich ramionach, każdego dnia budzić pocałunkiem, każdego dnia mówić Ci jak bardzo Cię kocham, potrzebuje i pragnę. Każdego dnia chciałbym abyś czuła się wyjątkowo. Kochać Cię jak nikt innym nie potrafi.. Kocham Cię najbardziej na świecie i nie chce Cie stracić proszę wybacz mi- Clarisse czytając tego sms łzy płynęły po jej policzkach, ona też go kochała najbardziej na świecie, ale to, co zrobił po niżej „pasa"

Siedziała na sofie wpatrując się w wiadomość usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi poszła otworzyć

Były to Maddy i El

-hej –powiedziały wchodząc

-cześć – odpowiedziała Clarisse

-dlaczego się nie odzywałaś? -Zapytała Maddy

-nie miałam za dużo czasu, bo się pakowałam –powiedziała Clarisse

-jak to? Jedziesz gdzieś? – Clarisse kiwnęła głową

-wyjeżdżam do Paryża do pracy w szpitalu, jako psycholog –tłumaczyła

-oh. A Joseph też z tobą jedzie? - Pytała El jak zobaczyła ślady łez na twarzy przyjaciółki

-Clari ty płakałaś? -Zapytała El podchodząc do przyjaciółki, – co się stało? –Zapytała

-rozstałam się z Josephem -wyszeptała przez płacz

-oh Clari –powiedziały obie przytulając przyjaciółkę parę minut po tym jak uspokoiła się usiadły w salonie na sofie

-powiesz nam, dlaczego zerwaliście? –Zapytała Maddy

- on…. On mnie oszukiwał cały ten czas –powiedziała ocierając łzę

-jak to Cię oszukiwał? -Dopytywała

- udawał kogoś, kim nie jest – powiedziała jak dziewczyny zamarły – on jest księciem Genovii – w tym momencie Maddy i El spuściły głowę na dół – słyszałyście, co wam powiedziałam?! On jest księciem i powiedział mi o tym dopiero, gdy przyznałam się, że jestem w ciąży -dziewczyny nie spojrzały na nią przez chwile trwała cisza – wiedziałyście o tym –powiedziała cicho jak one pokręciły głową ze „tak"

-jak mogłyście mi tego nie powiedzieć?! – Nic nie odpowiedziały – no odpowiedzcie?!

-Clari dowiedziałyśmy się o tym dopiero niedawno przez przypadek – tłumaczyła się Maddy

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałyście?!

- Joseph miał Ci to powiedzieć a nie my. Jack i Robert prosili nas abyśmy się nie wygadały, bo to sprawa miedzy tobą a Joe – powiedziała El jak Clarisse wstała

- nienawidzę was jak mogłyście mi o tym nie powiedzieć?! I wy jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami?!- Krzyczała Clarisse

-Clari uspokój się – powiedziała Maddy

- wyjdźcie stąd! Nie chce was widzieć – krzyczała zarówno płacząc

-Clarisse..-Przerwała jej

-nie. Rozumiesz wynoście się stad! – Krzyczała pokazując palcem w stronę drzwi jak dziewczyny wstały kierując się do wyjścia

- wiem, że nie miałyśmy prawa tak zrobić, bo jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, ale wiedz, że jesteś dla nas najważniejsza –powiedziała El i wyszył z domu Clarisse

Straciła kolejne najważniejsze osoby w jej życiu. To chyba jakieś fatum najpierw Joseph a teraz jeszcze Maddy i El.

Dobrze, że wyjeżdża i tak nie ma, dla kogo być w Genovii no cóż teraz zostali jej tylko rodzice i JEJ dziecko

Właśnie rodzice.. Clarisse musi poinformować ich, że wyjeżdża i muszą to zaakceptować, choć będzie ciężko.

Po południu

Clarisse otrząsnęła się z płaczu i wydarzeń ostatnich dni postanowiła udać się do domu rodziców

Jadąc do domku rodziców zatrzymała się w cukierni, aby kupić ich ulubione cisto.

Lekko zapukała do drzwi, lecz nikt jej nie otworzył (tego się spodziewała), otworzyła sobie drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia głosy słychać było z tarasu gdzie poszła

- cześć – powiedziała ukazując się w drzwiach od tarasu

-oh. Kochanie witaj – powiedział jej ojciec jak Clarisse podeszłą do nich i pocałowała każdego z rodziców w policzek

-mam wasze ulubione ciasto – powiedziała podając je matce

-mm dziękujemy – powiedziała wstając – chcesz herbaty?

-tak po proszę – powiedziała siadając naprzeciwko ojca, jak Anna weszła do domu zrobić herbatę Clarisse i pokroić ciasto

- jak się czujesz córeczko? –Zapytał ojciec

-coraz lepiej – uśmiechnęła się – dziękuję tatusiu

-chodź do mnie – powiedział ojciec jak Clarisse wstała i podeszła do niego – usiądź kochanie – poklepał miejsce obok niego jak Clarisse zrobiła to, co chciał

-, o co chodzi?- Zapytała

-mama mi powiedziała – powiedział

-oh.. –Westchnęła –przepraszam – powiedziała patrzyła na podłogę

-kochanie nie masz, za co przepraszać –spojrzała na niego – cieszę się, że będę miał wnuka albo wnuczkę – powiedział i przytulił córkę –gratulacje kochanie – w tym czasie Clarisse łzy napłynęły do oczy nie chciała zostawiać po raz kolejny rodziców samych, ale musiała uciec od tego wszystkiego – po paru chwilach przerwali swój uścisk

-kochanie, dlaczego płaczesz? – Zapytał dezoriętowany

-muszę wam coś powiedzieć –powiedziała ocierając łzę

- proszę twoja …- powiedziała Anna – Clarisse, co się stało? –Zapytała

-musimy porozmawiać –powiedziała w tym czasie Anna usiadła obok męża

-słuchamy – powiedziała

-w piątek wyjeżdżam na stałe do Paryża i chciałam was prosić abyście zajęli się moim domem.. Nie wiem wynajmijcie go komuś albo zróbcie z nim, co chcecie –powiedziała szybko jak rodzice patrzyli na nią z osłupieniem

-jak.. Jak to wyjeżdżasz? Dlaczego? –Wyjąkał ojciec dziewczyny

-wyjeżdżam do pracy – powiedziała

-czy to był pomysł Josepha? – Zapytał

-nie – powiedziała krótko – Joseph nie wie ze wyjeżdżam –łza zakręciła jej się w oku

-jak to nie wie? Clarisse, co ty do mnie mówisz?!-

-rozstałam się z Josephem parę dni temu – powiedziała i łza wypłynęła jej z oczu

-co?! A co z dzieckiem? Clarisse, co z waszym dzieckiem?- Dopytywał

-to jestem moje dziecko –wyszeptała – będę wychowywała go sama – powiedziała ocierając łzę

-, ale dlaczego Clarisse czy on nie chce tego dziecka? – Zapytała spokojnie Anna

-chce i to bardzo – powiedziała popijając herbatę

- to, co się stało? Dlaczego się rozstaliście?- Dopytywała

-oszukiwał mnie od samego początku – powiedziała – wiecie, kim on jest? – Rodzice pokręcili głową, że: „nie'" -Książę Joseph Edgar Richard Renaldi-powiedziała

-oh. Wiedziałem, że go gdzieś widziałem – powiedział oszołomiony ojciec

- tato to nie pomaga –powiedziała Clarisse

-przepraszam kochanie…. – Powiedział ojciec

-i, dlatego zerwaliście? –Zapytała Anna

-tak – powiedziała Clarisse – tak dugo byliśmy razem a on nie mógł mi powiedzieć tego tylko ukrywał to przede mną.. teraz nie mogę być pewna czy nie oszuka mnie ponownie –powiedziała

-Clari, ale powinnaś z nim porozmawiać … on musi ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć inaczej nigdy się nie dowiesz, dlaczego nic Ci nie powiedział – mówiła Anna

-ja wiem – szepnęła

-czyli rozmawiałaś już z nim?- Zapytał ojciec Clarisse kiwnęła głową, że „nie"

-nie? – Dopytywała Anna

-rozmawiałam, ale nie z nim, wysłał do mnie swojego brata –powiedziała – Rupert powiedział mi, że nie mogą mówić o tym, że są rodziną królewska to naraża ich reputacje – powiedziała

-zabije drania – powiedział ojciec Clarisse – reputacja mu w głowie a nie serce mojej córeczki –powiedział

-dobrze czy możemy zmienić temat? – Zapytała Clarisse

-um. Oczywiście kwiatuszku –powiedział ojciec

Rozmowa między Clarisse a rodzicami trwała do wieczora, co jakiś czas konwersacje przerywał dźwięk widomości telefonu Clarisse, lecz ona od razu kasowała widomości.

Umówiła się z rodzicami, że zajmą się jej domem i pocztą. Po powrocie do domu była zmęczona wzięła długą gorącą kąpiel i udała się do łóżka po chwili usnęła.


	13. Chapter 13

Xxx

Następnego dnia ŚRODA

Clarisse załatwiała wszystkie formalności związane z wyjazdem.

Po powrocie do domu wyrzuciła wszystkie ubrania na podłogę i wybierała najlepsze i najwygodniejsze, najbardziej odpowiednie do pracy z dziećmi …ubrań uzbierało się 3 walizki

-uff. –Westchnęła Clarisse –teraz kosmetyki –powiedziała do siebie położyła dłoń na jej brzuchu i spojrzała do dołu

- wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie –powiedziała do swojego nienarodzonego dziecka

Po spakowaniu wszystkich rzeczy, które były jej potrzebne usiadła w salonie z kartką i długopisem

Notował wszystko, co jeszcze będą musieli dosłać jej do Paryża rodzice.

Po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego zrobiła sobie kolacje i herbatę usiadła w salonie i włączyła telewizor oglądała film „Noce w Rodanthe" film był wzruszający prawie przedstawiał historie Clarisse & Joseph

Płakała na Konic filmu, ale czego można się spodziewać po kobiecie w ciąży, gdy hormony działają..

Gdy film się skończył udała się do łazienki wzięła prysznic a potem położyła się na łóżku była zmęczona, ale nie mogła zasnąć sięgnęła po książkę ostatni moment gdzie czytała był zaznaczony wspólnym zdjęciem jej i Joe. Clarisse potarła je palcem i uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie z wakacji.

Czytając książkę zasnęła..

-Joseph- szeptała przez sen

-Joe nie. – Kręciła się na łóżku –nieeee. –Krzyczała –Joe! – Płakała przez sen wierciła się na łóżku

-proszę nie!- Krzyczała i nagle zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej na łóżku zalana potem i łzami

- to był tylko sen –szepnęła do siebie

Po uspokojeniu się ponownie zasnęła i spała do rana

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia CZARTEK

O godzinie 16 tak jak prosił ją szef była w biurze. Okazało się, że w firmie wszyscy zorganizowali imprezę pożegnalną na cześć Clarisse

Impreza była bardzo udana i trwała do późnych godzin nocnych

Clarisse wróciła do domu po północy była wyczerpana wszystkie tańce i zabawa, jaką zorganizowali dla niej przyjaciele z pracy było cudowną niespodzianką i super zabawą jednak musiała opuścić korporacje wcześniej, ponieważ „jutro" czeka ją ostateczne pożegnanie z Genovią i ponowne poleganie z rodzicami.

Xxx

Piątek dzień wyjazdu Clarisse

Lot miała zarezerwowany na godzinę 14

Rano sprawdziła razem z rodzicami czy wszystko spakowała okazało się ze tak.

Ojciec Clarisse zapakował wszystkie walizki do samochodu i pojechali do ich ulubionego parku w Pyrus. Anna szła przytulona z Clarisse i ojciec obok nich rozmawiali, śmiali się jedli lody i spacerowali

O godzinie 13 pojechali na lotnisko oddali wszystkie bagaże Clarisse i udali się razem na odprawę

Przyszedł czas na pożegnanie

-Będę za wami tęskniła– powiedziała Clarisse jak łzy napłynęły jej do oczu

- my za tobą też córeczko – powiedziała Anna przytulając Clarisse jak płakały obie w swoich ramionach –jak tylko dolecisz zadzwoń do nas dobrze kochanie? –

-dobrze mamo – powiedziała Clarisse

- nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze pomogę Ci przy dziecku – powiedziała Anna jak Clarisse pocałowała ją w policzek

-dziękuję mamo – szepnęła do jej ucha i zwróciła się do ojca

-tato.. – Powiedziała jak widziała łzy w oczach ojca

-przepraszam kochanie, ale nie mogę pogodzić się z twoim wyjazdem za każdym razem jest mi ciężko, ale teraz, gdy będę miał wnuka i nie będę mógł widzieć go codziennie jest jeszcze bardzo nie do zniesienia –powiedział jak Clarisse go przytuliła i rozpłakała się

- wiem tato wiem …. Ale obiecuje, że będziemy przyjeżdżać tak często jak tylko się da –szepnęła mu do ucha –mam nadzieję ze wy mnie też będziecie odwiedzać? –Zapytała jak przerwała uścisk z ojcem

-oczywiście kochanie, gdy tylko się osiedlisz przyjedziemy do ciebie –powiedziała Anna

LOT 124 ODPRAWA GENOVIA –PARYŻ WEJŚCIE NUMER 4.

- chyba muszę już iść –powiedziała Clarisse przytulając rodziców

-obiecaj, że będziemy codziennie rozmawiać – powiedział ojciec

-obiecuje- powiedziała Clarisse jak otarła łzy

-nienawidzę się z tobą żegnać –powiedziała Anna

-ja z wami też – odpowiedziała Clarisse biorąc od ojca swoją torebkę – muszę iść, bo zaraz jeszcze bardziej się rozpłaczę wiecie jak nie lubię pożegnań –powiedział –niedługo się spotkamy – powiedziała i odeszła odwracając się do rodziców jak stali w tym samym miejscu gdzie wcześniej pomachała im na „dowidzenia"

Gdy czekała w kolejce z biletem, aby stewardessa wzięła jej bilet patrzyła się na rodziców

-następny –powiedziała jedna z kobiet jak Clarisse podała jej bilet –dziękuję i życzę miłego lotu –powiedziała kobieta

-dziękuję – Clarisse odebrała bilet i przeszła parę kroków w stronę wejścia do samolotu, lecz zatrzymał ją głos

-Clarisse! –Ktoś krzyczał –Clarisse zaczekaj! –Odwróciła się jak Joseph biegł w jej stronę

-Joseph –powiedziała do siebie cicho jak on dobiegł do niej

-Clarisse proszę nie wyjeżdżaj… przepraszam Cię za to, co zrobiłem zachowałem się jak dupek, Clari proszę nie zostawiaj mnie samego ….Kocham Cię kocham nasze dziecko proszę…..

-Joseph.. – Przerwał

-wiem, że jestem idiotą, ale wszystko przemyślałem i Clarisse obiecuje, że nigdy więcej Cię nie oszukam … proszę nie wyjeżdżaj – ona patrzyła na niego z łzami w oczach jak on klęknął ja jedno kolano i wyciągnął pierścionek i powiedział - Clarisse czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie i zostaniesz moją żoną? – Jak ona rozpłakała się.

-tak – powiedziała jak Joseph założył jej pierścień na palec a wszyscy dookoła zaczęli klaskać

Joseph wstał i wziął Clarisse w ramiona i namiętnie pocałował, po paru minutach przerwali pocałunek potrzebując tlenu opał czoło o jej i patrzył prosto w oczy

- kocham Cię Clarisse

-jak Ciebie też Joseph – powiedziała jak przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i mocno przytulił..

-skąd wiedziałeś, że wyjeżdżam –jak Joseph spojrzał na nią

-najpierw powiedział mi Rupert a potem dziewczyny mi powiedziały –wyszeptał a ona się tylko uśmiechnęła

Parę minut później stali tak przytuleni

- przepraszam, ale zaraz samolot odlatuje czy wsiada pani? – Zapytała stewardessa Clarisse w tym momencie spojrzała na Joe, który patrzył na nią z proszącym wzrokiem –zawahała się przez chwile spojrzała na stewardesę i znowu na mężczyznę, którego tak bardzo kochała. Lekko uśmiechnęła się do niego

- chyba Paryż nie był mi pisany – powiedziała do Josepha, który wziął ją od razu w swoje ramiona

-dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję – powiedział całując ją w usta za każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.

-Joseph, ale musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała lekko

- wiem, kochanie, ale lotnisko to chyba nie najlepsze miejsce – powiedział z uśmiechem

-pojedźmy do mnie –powiedziała jak wziął od niej torbę i udali się do domu Clarisse.

XXXxxx

Gdy dotarli do willi Clarisse –Paul zaniósł wszystkie bagaże do środka

-dziękuję – powiedziała Clarisse

-przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział –wasza wysokość ja zaczekam w samochodzie – powiedział zwracając się do Josepha, który kiwnął głową „nie" Paul dygnął i opuścił dom Clarisse.

Młodzieńcy przenieśli się do salonu, w którym usiedli obok siebie Joseph trzymał dłonie swojej dziewczyny w swoich nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa i tym razem Clarisse zaczęła

-będziemy tak milczeli czy porozmawiam? –Zapytała

- nie wiem czy mam bać się tej rozmowy? -Zapytał jak spojrzała na niego

-chyba nie chodź to, co zrobiłeś było najgorszą rzeczą, jaką ktokolwiek mi zrobił..-Przerwał

-Clarisse.. – Uniosła dłoń do góry

-daj mi skończyć –powiedziała lekko

-przepraszam – odpowiedział

-a, więc to, co zrobiłeś było okropne, wiesz jak się wtedy czułam? –Opuścił głowę na dół unikając jej wzrok –chciałam się zapaść pod ziemie, bo jak to możliwe, że człowiek, którego darzyłam i darze wielką miłością, z którym mam dziecko –otarła bezpańską łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku – oszukiwał mnie tak długo, nie raczyłeś powiedzieć mi tych dwóch pieprzonych słów „Clarisse jestem księciem", ale oczywiście, po co mi to powiedzieć lepiej oszukiwać. –Spojrzał na nią – zawiodłam się na tobie najbardziej jak na nikim innym –rozpłakała się – kocham Cię, ale nie wiem czy będę umiała Ci ponownie zaufać – płakała jak Joseph przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił

-Ciii kochanie –pocieszał ją – Clarisse przysięgam, że to nigdy się nie powtórzy –powiedział jej do ucha parę minut ciszy jak ona spojrzała na niego

- obiecaj – szepnęła

-obiecuję kochanie ty i nasze dziecko jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi – powiedział jej prosto w oczy –kocham Cię – powiedział i musnął ustami jej ust jak jej ręce poszybowały na jego szyję pogłębiając pocałunek jak on przyciągnął ją lekko do siebie i jego dłonie dotknęły jej talii

-chodź do mnie –powiedział kładąc dłoń na jego kolanach

-co?- Zapytała z uśmiechem

-proszę… chce mieć was blisko – powiedział jak wstała z miejsca i usiadła na jego kolanach i jej ręce wylądowały na jego szyi a jego ręce na jej smukłej talii

-tęskniłem za wami – szepnął kładąc dłoń na jej jeszcze płaskim brzuchu

- my za tobą też – powiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy jak zdjęła dłoń z szyi i położyła ją na dłoni Josepha on przybliżył twarz i ich usta spotkały się w powolnym, ale namiętnym pocałunku.

-kocham Cię – szepnął w jej usta

-ja ciebie też – wyszeptała po chwili przerwali pocałunek –jesteś głodny? –Zapytała

-Hym..-Spojrzał na nią z wielkim uśmiechem -ja nie za bardzo.. Ale dwie najważniejsze osoby w życiu zapewne są – powiedział do niej jak przytaknęła

-są bardzo głodne – powiedziała stając i podając rękę Joe, który z chęciom ją przyjął.

W kuchni robili razem kolacje

-co zjemy? – Zapytała Clarisse

-a, na co masz ochotę kochanie?- Zapytał

- Hym. Na makaron ze szpinakiem? –Powiedziała jak Joseph delikatnie złapał ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie

-niech będzie makaron ze szpinakiem dla moich skarbów – szepnął do jej ucha i pocałował ją w policzek

Przygotowali wszystkie składniki potrzebne do dania Joseph zajął się przygotowaniem szpinaku a Clarisse miała ugotować makaron…

Makaron wypłynął na powierzchnię garnka, więc Clarisse ostrożnie w rękawiczkach kuchennych zdjęła garczek z ognia i wylała zawartość do sitka, które stało w zlewie, makaron był posklejany i niedogotowany

-cholera- przeklęła Clarisse po chwili zastanowienia

-Joseph? -Powiedziała Clarisse do Joe, który przygotowywał stół w jadalni

-tak kochanie?- Powiedział wchodząc do kuchni Clarisse odwróciła się do niego ze sprytnym uśmiechem

-czy musimy jeść makaron?- Powiedziała do niego jak chwile się zastanowił

-możemy zjeść coś innego, jeśli chcesz – ona w tym czasie wybuchła śmiechem odwracając się twarzą do zlewu

-Co jest tak zabawne kochanie?- Podchodząc do niej i sam zaczął się śmiać

-zawsze lubiłam taki makaron, ale tym razem chyba sobie odpuszczę – powiedziała Clarisse z wielkim uśmiechem

-myślę, że potrzebujemy trochę więcej czasu, aby doskonalić gotowanie makaronu-powiedział Joseph

-tak, myślę, że tak –uśmiechnęła się Clarisse – a teraz, co będziemy jeść?

-może pójdę do sklepu i zrobię jakieś zakupy a następnie będziemy używać książki kucharskiej do gotowania –powiedział Joseph z uśmiechem –albo…-

-albo, co? –Zapytała Clarisse

-albo możemy coś zamówić –zaśmiał się Joe

-nie chce jeść jakiś świństw –Clarisse uśmiechnęła się i objęła go w pasie złośliwie.

-no to mamy problem. Może zadzwonię do pałacu, aby mam coś pysznego przywieźli –dokuczał a potem powoli pocałował ją w usta..

Jak przegrali w całowaniu, pasja zalała ich i w które on delikatnie umieściła ją na blacie kuchennym?

-czy możemy?- Gdy zaczął mówić Joseph przerwał pocałunek na brak tlenu –czy możemy to zrobić? Mamy na myśli w twoim stanie? -Clarisse spojrzała na niego

-nie jestem chora, tylko w ciąży.-Powiedziała, –ale musimy być ostrożni. Nie wolno nam powtórzyć wcześniejszych scen – uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała dalej przyciągając go bardzo blisko siebie –możemy kochać się zawsze i wszędzie – szepnęła złośliwie

-cieszę się z tego powodu –uśmiechnął się Joseph i podniósł ją jak owinęła nogi na jego tali, – ale myślę, że łóżko będzie bardziej komfortowe- powiedział

Gdy dotarli do sypialni kilka minut później Joseph delikatnie położył ją na łóżku miała na sobie tylko swoją bieliznę sukienkę, w którą była ubrana zdjęli ostrożnie po drodze do sypialni Joseph położył się obok niej i zaczął całować jej piersi. Podczas gdy Clarisse miała oczy zamknięte a ona zaczęła jęczeć….

Po kilku długich a nawet baaaardzo długich chwilach leżeli w swoich ramionach bez tchu

-to – zaczęła Clarisse – to było fantastyczne.-Powiedziała przytulając się bliżej do niego

- no cóż –uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad nią – myślę, że to robisz lepiej niż gotujesz –

-tak, to prawda – zachichotała następnie Joseph pocałował ją i przytulił jak nastąpiła cisza słuchali tylko rytmu serca drugiej osoby.

Po paru minutach Joseph wyszeptał

- śpisz? – Szepnął do jej ucha

-y. Nie – szepnęła podnosząc głowę w górę, aby lepiej widzieć Josepha

-Clari…

-hm?

-tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro już zgodziłaś się zostać moją żoną powinienem Cię przedstawić rodzicom i nasze zaręczyny powinny zostać ogłoszone Genovii –powiedział jak ona uniosła się na łakociach

-och. Joe.. – Westchnęła.. Nic nie mówili przez parę chwil, gdy Clarisse znowu przemówiła

-ale, jeśli twoi rodzice się nie zgodzą? Joseph, co potem? Co zrobimy wtedy?- Dopytywała siadając

-mnie nie obchodzi ich zdanie Clarisse. Ja chce być z wami czy im to się podoba czy nie – powiedział czule całując ją w nagie ramie

-ale..-Przerwał jej

-nie ma żadnego, ale Clarisse – spojrzała na niego – nigdy nie chciałem tego życia.. –Powiedział – ty mi pokazałaś, jakie jest prawdziwe życie i chce je przeżyć z tobą i naszym maleństwem –powiedział kładąc dłoń na jej brzuchu – kocham was i obiecuje, że nic nad nierozdzielni – powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy

-naprawdę?- Zapytała

-naprawdę kochanie – powiedział całując ja lekko w usta po pocałunku Clarisse opadła na poduszki

-och. Joe –powiedziała jak Joseph przytulił ją bliżej do siebie, –ale ja nie chce was poróżnić, nie chce abyś..-Przerwał jej całując ją w usta.

Po krótkiej rozmowie między narzeczonymi oboje zasnęli.


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXxxxx

Następnego dnia

Para udała się do pałacu, aby porozmawiać z rodzicami Josepha o ich zaręczynach i o tym, że będą mieli dziecko..

W pałacu

Clarisse przekraczając bramy pałacu zaczęła się denerwować Joseph wyczuł nerwowość narzeczonej i leciutko ścisnął jej dłoń i przysunął się do niej

-wszystko będzie dobrze –wyszeptał jak spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem

-denerwuje się –powiedziała cichutko jak właśnie zatrzymali się wymienili uśmiech i drzwi otworzyły się Joseph wysiadł i oferował dłoń Clarisse, która chętnie przyjęła.

Wchodząc po schodach trzymali się za ręce Clarisse denerwowała się coraz bardziej, „co będzie, jeśli mnie nie zaakceptują? Nie polubią i Joseph będzie miał problemy?" – Clarisse w pewnej chwili zatrzymała się pociągając Josepha, który odwrócił się do niej twarzą

-coś się stało? –Zapytał schodząc jeden stopień niżej do niej

-a, jeśli nie spodobam się im? –Zapytała, bo ma wątpliwości

- kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz pokochają Cię –powiedział –proszę nie bój się –powiedział pocierając jej ramiona uspakajająco –będzie dobrze – po chwili Clarisse skinęła głową i weszli do pałacu. Na holu spotkali asystentkę Królowej

-witaj Emma-przywitał Joseph, gdy zatrzymała się koło nich

-witaj wasza wysokość –przywitała kłaniając się

-Em chciałem Ci przedstawić moją narzeczona Clarisse –zwrócił się do Clarisse

-Clari to jest Emma asystentka mojej matki – powiedział jak kobiety przywitały się

- Miło mi Cię poznać –powiedziała Clarisse wyciągając dłoń do pracownicy

- mi również panienko – odpowiedziała, choć nie wydawało się, że jest o wiele starsza od Clarisse, wyglądała na młodą i była ładna

-Matka jest u siebie? – Zapytał Joseph

- teraz jest na posiedzeniu parlamentu razem z Jego Wysokością..-Patrząc na zegarek, – ale powinni być w pałacu, za co najmniej godzinę

-okej dziękuję bardzo – powiedział jak dziewczyna odwróciła się i przeszłą parę kroków

-a Em? –Zatrzymał jak odwróciła się

-tak?

-jeśli wrócą przekaż, że muszę z nimi porozmawiać

-oczywiście wasza wysokość –odwróciła się i za parę chwil już jej nie było w zasiągu oka

Clarisse i Joseph czekali dopóki dziewczyny nie będzie widać

-skoro mamy jeszcze trochę czasu przed rozmową z moim rodzicami –powiedział chwile zastanawiając się jak ona stała obok niego za niecierpliwiona sięgnął po jej dłoń – chodź pokaże Ci coś – powiedział jak szli w głąb pałacu. Jednak po chwili znaleźli się w pięknym ogrodzie różanym Clarisse stanęła przy murku jakby zaniemogła „ten widok to naprawdę się dzieje? Ja chyba śnię? Co za piękne róże?" Joseph w tym czasie stanął za nią

-podoba Ci się? –Zapytał wplątując swoje ramiona wokół jej smukłej talii kładąc delikatnie dłonie na brzuchu. Clarisse w tym czasie dalej stała jak „bez życia"

-cieszę się, że Ci się podoba –powiedział do jej ucha jak ona po chwili odwróciła się do niego twarzą

-jest cudownie – powiedziała rozmarzonym głosem i ich usta się spotkały w delikatnym pocałunku. Następnie Joseph pokazał Clarisse cały pałac w bibliotece zastali Ruperta

-och. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu -powiedział Joseph wchodząc z Clarisse do biblioteki

- cudowne powitanie – zaśmiał się Rupert – witaj Clarisse – powiedział wyciągając dłoń do niej, którą przyjęła i pocałował w rękę

-witaj –odpowiedziała niepewnie

-cześć braciszku- powiedział Joe

-część szczęśliwsze –powiedział Rupert kierując się do drzwi

-Już idziesz? – Zapytał Joseph

-nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać –powiedział starszy brat

- nie Rupert zostań i tak chciałbym abyś lepiej poznał moją narzeczoną – powiedziała Joseph przyciągając lekko Clarisse z wielkim uśmiechem jak Rupert na nich spojrzał

-wow –powiedział podchodząc do nich

-bardzo się cieszę – podszedł bliżej – gratulacje Clarisse –pocałował ja w policzek

-dziękuję – odpowiedziała jak książkę zwrócił się do jej narzeczonego

-nareszcie jakaś porządna dziewczyny naprowadzi cię na ludzi –zaśmiał się przytulając brata po męsku

-no dzięki stary –odpowiedział Joseph śmiejąc się Clarisse obserwowała sytuacje przed nią i stwierdziła, że bracia są zżyci ze sobą nie chciała, aby po niezręcznej rozmowie Clarisse i Ruperta to się zmieniło przez nią

Clarisse Joseph i Rupert rozmawiali w bibliotece po pół godziny przyszła Emma

- wasze wysokości rodzice są już w pałacu i czekają w gabinecie – oznajmiła jak Clarisse osłupiała

-och. Dzięki Em – odpowiedział Joseph – idziesz z nami Rupert? -Zapytał

-Hym. Jeśli chcecie –zaśmiał się

-no jasne zawsze będzie nam raźniej a po za tym chciałbym abyście poznali Clarisse – powiedział Joe zwracając się do Clarisse – prawda skarbie? –Jak ona tylko skinęła głową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem?

W GABINECIE JEGO KRÓLEWSKIEJ MOŚCI

Pukając

-wejdź! –Zawołał Henrik król Joseph

-możemy? –Zapytał, gdy drzwi otworzyły się

-ależ oczywiście –odpowiedziała Violetta

Joseph Rupert i Clarisse weszli Violetta i Henrik wstali na pojawienie się kogoś „nowego"

- mamo tato chciałbym przedstawić wam moją narzeczoną Clarisse Andrews – osłupieli

Po chwili

-witaj Clarisse –powiedział Henrik jak Clarisse ukłoniła się

-wasza królewska mość –powiedziała

-witaj –powiedziała Violetta a dziewczyna powtórzyła swój czyn

-Mamo –przywitał się Joseph

-synu –powiedziała Violetta

-ojcze – powtórzył czyn z ojcem, następnie Rupert przywitał się z rodzicami.

Panowała niezręczna cisza, gdy nagle Violetta przemówiła

-Rupert może oprowadzisz panią po pałacu –rzekła Violetta jak syn na nią spojrzał

-ale..-Przerwała mu

- proszę –powiedziała z podniesionym głosem, Clarisse spojrzała przestraszona na Joe, który trzymał rękę na dole jej pleców pochylił się do niej –wszystko będzie dobrze musimy tylko porozmawiać -powiedział do jej ucha ona skinęła głową

-w takim razie chodźmy –powiedział Rupert jak Clarisse ukłoniła się przed „przyszłymi teściami" i wyszła, drzwi nie zostały do końca zamknięte jak już było słychać kłótnie

-co to ma znaczyć?! –Krzyczała Violetta –to jest twoja narzeczona, czy ty oszalałeś…- tyle usłyszała Clarisse i zmartwiła się, że może stać między Josephem a jego rodzicami

-nie przejmuj się nimi –powiedział Rupert jak spojrzała na niego i odeszli w stronę ogrodu.

W biurze jego królewskiej mości kłótnia trwała od kąt Rupert i Clarisse opuścili biuro

-…kocham Clarisse czy ci się to podoba czy nie! – Odpowiedział Joseph w tym czasie Violetta usiadła przy biurku

-Joseph, ale to nie jest dziewczyna dla ciebie –powiedziała patrząc na niego, – co w ciebie wstąpiło, że wziąłeś sobie jakaś dziewuchę z ulicy? –Zapytała – ona nie jest z krwi królewskiej prawda? –Zapytała łagodnie jak Henrik stał obserwując sytuację przed nim, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem

-nie nie jest, ale mi na tym nie zależy..Kocham ją – powiedział lekko oburzony

- kochasz czy nie kochasz to teraz nie ma, jakiego kol wiek znaczenia –powiedziała – wiesz, co powie cała Genovia, gdy dowiedzą się ze twoją narzeczona jest jakaś przybłęda!?–Zawołała

-nie mów tak o niej! – Odparł coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Joseph – nic o niej nie wiesz,! Nie znasz jej nawet z nią nie rozmawiałaś… ona jest wyjątkowa i pokochałem ją, gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem.. Spędziłem z nią prawie pół roku i wiem to jest kobieta, z którą chce spędzić resztę swojego życia- powiedział patrząc na matkę - mam zamiar poślubić Clarisse czy wam to się podoba czy nie i wiem, że ona mnie uszczęśliwi a po za tym.. -Przerwał jak ojciec spojrzał na niego

- tak? –Zapytała

-będziemy mieli dziecko – powiedział jak oboje rodzice otworzyli usta w zdziwieniu

-słucham!? –Zawołała Violetta –czy ty zupełnie oszalałeś?!

-nie! –powiedział spokojnie

- nie tak cię wychowaliśmy! Wszystko robisz zupełnie inaczej niż cię uczyliśmy, niż wymaga od ciebie tego Genovia! – Spojrzała na męża, który zupełnie nic nie mówiła –złapała Cię na dziecko?!Tak powiedź mi prawdę!

-nie.. Oczywiście, że nie. Gdy powiedziałem jej, że jestem księciem nie mogła w to uwierzyć i pokłóciliśmy się nie chciała mnie znać, że nie powiedziałem jej prawdy – powiedział –widzisz, czego mnie nauczyłaś żebym chronił reputacji Rodziny Renaldi a to przynosi mi tylko nieszczęście – powiedział

-ty zwariowałeś! –Zawołała – może to wszystko da się jeszcze odkręcić?! Joseph zapłacimy jej ile trzeba, aby usunęła się z twojego życia –powiedziała

-ty chyba żartujesz?!- Uniósł się – Clarisse i dziecko to najważniejsze osoby teraz w moim życiu a opuszczenie ich byłoby największą głupotą, jaką tylko mógłbym zrobić – powiedział, –ale nigdy tego nie robie. Rozumiesz nigdy!

-Joseph opamiętaj się!- Krzyczała –ja nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło – zawołała

-nic we mnie nie wstąpiło, jeśli ty wyszłaś za ojca tylko, dlatego aby wypełnić swój obowiązek nie znaczy, że ja zrobię to samo!- Krzyczał również – mam zamiar być z nią szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd i nawet ty mi tego nie zrujnujesz! – Zawołał –myślę, że już zaakceptowałaś Clarisse, jako swoją przyszła synową… mam nadzieję –powiedział kierując się do drzwi łapiąc za klamkę – a i jeszcze jedno zrzekam się tronu nie chce narażać Clarisse ani dziecka na życie takie, jakie musiałem ja przejść –powiedział jak wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami

-Henrik, dlaczego nic mu nie powiedziałeś?!- Zawołała jak spojrzał na nią odwracając się do niej twarzą

-on ma racje – powiedział spokojnie

-i jeszcze ty przeciwko mnie?!-Zawołała jak Henrik szedł w jej stronę i położył dłonie na jej ramionach

-nie jestem przeciwko tobie Violett –spojrzał na nią a ona na niego – znam na tyle naszego syna, że zrobi wszystko tak jak będzie chciał – dokończył słowa i pocałował ją lekko w usta, po pocałunku przytulił do siebie

- ja już nie wiem, co mam z nim zrobić chce żeby był szczęśliwy..-Powiedziała jak przerwał jej

-to pozwól mu na to, czego chce –powiedział – kocha ja i nie zmienimy tego chodź bardzo tego byśmy pragnęli –powiedział

Joseph w tym czasie znalazł Clarisse i Ruperta w ogrodzie podszedł do nich tak ze nie widzieli, że jest z nimi

- to stało się tak nagle - objął Clarisse w talii

-yyhhh. – Przestraszyła się

-przepraszam nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć – powiedział całując ją w policzek –a co stało się tak nagle? –Zapytał

- to może ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał – powiedział Rupert

-och. Ruru nie przeszkadzasz –powiedział Joseph do brata

-dzięki, ale i tak muszę coś jeszcze zrobić – powiedział Rupert – miło było mi poznać cię Clarisse –powiedział całując jej dłoń

- mi ciebie również Rupert i dziękuję za miły spacer – powiedziała

-tak Rupert dziękuję, że zająłeś się moją piękną narzeczoną – powiedział do brata

-to była dla mnie przyjemność – odpowiedział Rupert odchodząc do pałacu

Patrzyli na niego dopóki nie zniknął w pałacu

-jak twoi rodzice? –Zapytała Clarisse

-dobrze.. –Powiedział jak odwróciła się do niego twarzą

-chyba nie polubili mnie –powiedziała cicho – o chyba nie chcą mieć takiej synowej jak ja –powiedziała smutno spuszczając głowę unikając jego wzroku po chwili podniósł jej podbródek, aby spojrzała na niego, lecz ona nie chciała

-kochanie spójrz na mnie –powiedział jak po chwili spojrzała w jego oczy – będziesz najwspanialszą, najpiękniejszą, najmądrzejszą i najcudowniejszą synową, jaka tylko mogła się im wymarzyć –powiedział, – jeśli im coś się nie będzie podobało to i tak nie zmieni relacji między nimi wolę ciebie i nasze dziecko niż ich – powiedział jak zdziwiła się

-Joe, ale ja nie chce stawać między tobą a rodzicami –przerwał jej pocałunkiem.. Po paru chwilach przerwali pocałunek

-nigdy nie staniesz między mną a nimi –powiedział – sami wiedzą, co mają robić, aby nas nie stracić – powiedział jak ona uśmiechnęła się smutno

Po spacerze w ogrodzie Emma poinformowała ich, że król i królowa chcą ich widzieć na podwieczorkowej herbatce …

Na samym początku atmosfera była napięta, ale gdy Violetta zaczęła „normalnie" rozmawiać z Clarisse nawet Joe odpuścił wcześniejszą kłótnię.

-Joseph czy przemyślałeś już swoją decyzję? –Zapytał Henrik

-tak nie chce narazić Clarisse albo dziecko na życie w pałacu a tak po za tym.. –Przerwał –chce się zrzec tronu. Razem z Clarisse chcemy żyć jak normalni młodzi ludzie –dokończył

-ale ty nigdy nie będziesz normalny!.. –Violetta uniosła się - Joseph proszę przemyśl to – powiedziała łagodnie

-mamo..

-proszę – powiedziała ponownie jak Joe spojrzał na Clarisse

-dobrze –powiedział

Xxx

-Joseph chciałbym abyś razem z Clarisse zamieszkał w pałacu –powiedziała Violett jak Clarisse osłupiała

-och. Mamo my.. Znaczy.. – Zaczął się jąkać – my jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy –powiedział

-Joe proszę chce was mieć przy sobie – powiedziała Violett jak Clarisse spojrzała na nią „skąd nagle taka zmiana?" Domyślała się

-mamo porozmawiamy o tym później – powiedział lekko nieurażająco matki

-hm. No dobrze – powiedziała Violett

Rozmowa trwała do wieczora Henrik i Violetta poznawali Clarisse. Końcowo ucieszyli się, że będą mieli wnuka albo wnuczkę już dawno w pałacu nie było dzieci (od 24 lat ostatnim dzieckiem był Joseph)

Po kolacji Clarisse i Joseph mieli opuścić pałac i pojechać do domu Clarisse. Gdy zegnali się z rodzicami Josepha

-chce, aby Clarisse wprowadziła Siudo pałacu –powiedziała cicho do ucha Josepha

-zastanowimy się –odpowiedział przytulając matkę

-musicie mieć ochronę –powiedziała cichutko

-wiem, ale będziemy bezpieczni –odpowiedział całując matkę w policzek –do zobaczenia –powiedział wsiadając do samochodu obok Clarisse.

Odjechali w stronę domu Clarisse..

W drodze do domu Clarisse przytuliła się do Joe jak on pocałował ją w czubek Glowy

-przepraszam Cię za nich –wyszeptał do jej ucha jak wtuliła się i po chwili zasnęła była zmęczona a na dodatek wszystko zaczęło ją boleć „oznaki ciąży „ pomyślała

Joseph wyczuł relaks w jej ciele i zauważył, że usnęła pocałował ją w czubek głowy i okrył marynarką.

Podróż trwała ponad 45 minut Clarisse całą drogę spała a Joseph zastanawiał się jak to będzie, czy zgodzi się przyjąć propozycję matki i przeprowadzi się do pałacu, sam nie wiedział czy chce tak żyć z żoną i dzieckiem w pałacu, chciał ich uchronić od tego.

Po dojechaniu do willi Clarisse Po zaparkowaniu samochodu przed domem, Joe wyszedł z auta po cichu tak, aby nie obudzić Clarisse. Otworzył drzwi od strony gdzie siedziała narzeczona odpiął jej pas bezpieczeństwa i wziął na ręce, ona przytuliła się do niego i owinęła ręce na jego szyi. Joseph otworzył drzwi z Clarisse na rękach, i zaniósł ją do sypialni, położył delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył kocem, była już prawie w 22 a ona ciągle „na nogach miała prawo być zmęczona. Usiadł obok niej i patrzył na spokojny sen swojej ukochanej. Schował jej kosmyk włosów za ucho i pocałował delikatnie w policzek po chwili chciał wstać, ale złapała go za rękę

-połóż się obok mnie –wyszeptała jak Joe zdjął buty i wsunął się obok niej pod koc i przytulił do jej pleców kładąc dłoń na brzuchu

-byłaś na jawie? –Zapytał

-nie …dopiero jak poczułam chłód przebudziła się –szepnęła jak on pocałował ją w ramię

-dobrze – powiedział chwile trwała cisza między młodymi kochankami

- powinnam iść się przebrać w piżamę –powiedziała

-chyba tak – opowiedział zdejmując rękę z jej brzucha jak ona wysunęła się z łóżka i udała się do łazienki na zmianę ubrania. Po chwili wróciła do sypialni Joseph był już w łóżku przebrany w piżamę, ponownie wsunęła się pod koc przytulając się do Joe jak objął ją w talii

-dobranoc kochanie –szepnęła całując go w usta i położyła głowę na jego piersi

-dobranoc skarbie – pocałował ja jeszcze raz w czubek głowy.

Joseph nie mógł zasnąć zastanawiał się", co powie Clarisse na propozycje przeprowadzki on sam nie wiedział czy tego chce, w końcu zarzekał się, że będą żyć normalnie, w końcu po ślubie i narodzinach dziecka Violett na pewno będzie nalegała na przeprowadzkę do pałacu,

Ślub ślub ślub ślub ślub.. Musiał to uzgodnić z Clarisse czy w ogóle chciała tego ślubu, niby przyjęła jego oświadczyny, ale sam nie wiedział czy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to obróci jej życie o będziemy musieli porozmawiać powiedział do siebie w myślach" po rozmyślaniu przez długi czas Clarisse zaczęła się wiercić na łóżku

-Dlaczego nie śpisz? –Zapytała szepcząc

-nie mogę zasnąć –odpowiedział

-och. – Przysunęła się do niego i czuła ze jest spięty, – co Cię gryzie? -Zapytała

-nic kochanie. Wróć do snu –powiedział jak ona wręcz przeciwnie uniosła się na łokciu twarzą do niego, po chwili ciszy

- Joseph mów do mnie – powiedziała jak spojrzał na nią

-po prostu zastanawiam się.. –Przerwał

-nad, czym? –Zapytała

-nie to jest głupie –powiedział

-Joseph proszę – powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia ponownie przemówił

-dobrze. –Powiedział –zastawiam się czy ty naprawdę chce być moją żoną? Czy chcesz takiego życia?..-Przerwała mu kładąc palec na ustach

-A, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś? Że mimo wszystkich przeszkód na naszej drodze będziemy razem.-Powiedziała mu prosto w oczy, które w ciemności były ledwo widoczne –kocham Cię i naprawdę chce być twoją żoną i chce wychować nasze dziecko razem –powiedziała

-ale to będzie wielka zmiana –odpowiedział

-no to, co, chce tej zmiany jak nigdy dotąd rozumiesz?-Zapytała – chce być z tobą nieważne jak i gdzie –powiedziała jak Joseph przyciągnął ją lekko do siebie i pocałował w usta

-kocham Cię i dziękuję –szepnął do jej ucha

-ja też cie kocham –powiedziała jak przytuleni do siebie po chwili obydwoje zasnęli..

XXXxxx

Następne dni przyniosły wielkich zmian Violett polubiła Clarisse i spędzały sporo czasu ze sobą twierdząc ze Clarisse potrzebuje paru lekcji „księżniczki" w końcu po ślubie nią będzie.

Clarisse początkowo nie chciała zgodzić się na przeprowadzkę do pałacu, ale końcowo uległa.

Została wprowadzona we wszystkie sprawy, które musiała znać.

25 listopada do prasy i TV trafiło ogłoszenie, że nijaki

: „Książę Joseph Edgar Richard Renaldi I Clarisse Amelia Mighionette Andrews są zaręczeni"

Oraz parę dni później wyszło drugie ogłoszenie

„Książę Joseph Edgar Richard Renaldi i Clarisse Amelia Mighionette Andrews przystąpią

Do sakramentu małżeństwa 20 stycznia następnego roku"

XXxx

Jako Clarisse została ogłoszona narzeczoną Josepha cała Genovia ją polubiła była miła młoda i sympatyczna, ukrywali fakt ze spodziewają się dziecka i musieli bardzo uważać? Ślub był zaplanowany na 20 stycznia gdzie Clarisse miała być w 5 miesiącu ciąży. Do tej pory „brzucha" nie było widać, ale ginekolog, do którego chodziła Clarisse był już zmieniony na ginekologa królewskiego powiedział ze dziecko jest ułożone w tylniej części i bardziej na plecy i obiecał ze nie muszą się niczym martwić, bo dziecko jest zdrowe jak i matka. Jedyne, co niepokoiło lekarza było to, że Clarisse przed ciążą nie ważyła zbyt dużo a teraz przytyła tylko niecały 1 kg. Joseph obiecał, że przypilnuje narzeczonej, aby lepiej się odżywiała. Rodzice Clarisse i Josepha zaprzyjaźnili się i razem organizowali ślub ich dzieci.

Maddy Em i Clarisse pogodziły się i znowu były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na świecie.


	15. Chapter 15

XXxx

Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia 22grudnia

Clarisse siedziała przy kozetce zakładając kolczyki, Joseph w tym czasie był w łazience kończąc poranną „toaletę"

Po chwili wszedł i patrzył na Clarisse, która była zamyślona patrząc w lustro podszedł do niej i z Nienacka pocałował ja w czubek głowy i położył dłonie na jej ramionach

-och. –Przestraszyła się

-przepraszam kochanie nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć –powiedział

-nic się nie stało –odpowiedziała kładąc jedną dłoń na jego, która była na jej ramieniu

-coś nie tak? -Zapytał

-nie wszystko w porządku-odpowiedziała –zastanawiała się tylko..

-nad, czym?

-hm? Zbliżają się święta –powiedziała

-tak. I co w związku z tym? –Dopytywał

-i to moje pierwsze święta tutaj i trochę zaczynam się obawiać –powiedziała jak on pocierał dłońmi jej ramiona

-och Clari nie masz się, czego..Jestem przy tobie a po za tym twoi rodzice też tu będą wszystko będzie normalnie –powiedział –oprócz jednego –spojrzała na niego w lustrze

-a, czego? –Zapytała

-jesteśmy razem i to się nie zmieni –powiedział

-ach. Tak –powiedziała, –ale wiesz nie wiem czy jestem gotowa na to wszystko

-kochanie na pewno jesteś gotowa tylko jesteś nieśmiała – powiedział kucając obok niej jak obrócił ja w fotelu twarzą do niego jak ona zarumieniła się, –ale kocham w tobą tą nieśmiałość i niewinność –szepnął w jej usta …

XXxx

ŚWIETA MINĘŁY bardzo szybko i mile dla Clarisse. Czuła się coraz lepiej w pałacu i dogadywała się z rodzicami Josepha tylko Rupert był dziwny, tak jakby jej unikał i nie chciał jej widzieć jakby to było dziwne, ale nie mogła wymagać na nim, aby ja polubił.

Sylwestrowy bal był fantastyczny i bajkowy, najlepszy bal, na jakim była Clarisse. Parę minut przed północą Joseph porwał swoja narzeczona w ukrycie, aby mogli świętować sami swój nowy rok, który przyniesie im tyle zmian. Ale czy te zmiany będą dla nich dobre, modli się, aby były jak najlepsze.

Oboje byli na balkonie biblioteki stał na nią i jego ramiona były owinięte na jej talii.

Była w pięknej sukni blado różowej bez ramiączek, co pięknie podkreślało jej pełne piersi, włosy miała spięte we francuski kok a za grzywką piękną srebrna z diamentami koronę, naszyjnik oraz bransoletka były takie same.

Oboje kołysali się w rytm delikatnych dźwięków muzyki, która dochodziła z Sali balowej.

Joseph szeptał w jej ucho słowa piosenki

„Ja za tę noc chętnie oddam pięć najpiękniejszych lat

Nie liczy dni, kto szczęście swe śnił

Stąd taki gest dzisiaj mam….."

Clarisse uśmiechała się do słów narzeczonego, który śpiewał jej do ucha usłyszeli jak wszyscy odliczają

10

9

8

7

6

5 Clarisse odwróciła się do niej twarzą

4 spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy

3 przysunęli twarze bliżej, czuli oddech na swojej twarzy

2 ich usta spotkały się w pocałunki

1 na chwile świat dla nich nie miał znaczenia

-SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!-Wszyscy krzyczeli

Chwile po tym potrzebowali tlenu

-szczęśliwego nowego roku kochanie –szepnął do jej ust

-szczęśliwego nowego roku mój przystojny narzeczony – odpowiedziała jak przytulili się do siebie –twój pocałunek to był najlepszy koniec i początek roku –powiedziała do niego


	16. Chapter 16

XXXxxx

Zostało 19 dni do ślubu i wtedy Clarisse na zawsze będzie żoną Josepha a on jej mężem i ojcem.

Cały okres przed ślubem był gorączkowy w pałacu i całej Genovii

Poranne mdłości Clarisse, co jakiś czas ustawały a tu znowu pojawiały się, nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, lekarz zalecił jej odpoczynek i jak najmniej stresu chodź wiedział ze to będzie trudne z związku ze ślubem.

Joseph opiekował się narzeczoną jak nikt nigdy dotąd chciał wyjechać z nią do pałacu zimowego, lecz Clarisse odmówiła

-kochanie proszę musisz trochę odpocząć a tu jest harmider w związku ze ślubem –nalegał Joseph

-Joe proszę nie męcz mnie już –leżała na łóżku odwracając się do niego plecami

-ale, dlaczego powiedz mi, czemu nie chcesz tam jechać

-, bo wtedy już w ogóle nie będę wiedziała, co dzieje się na naszym ślubie –powiedziała siadając –nie mamy nic do powiedzenia rozumiesz ze ja tak nie chce! Myślałam, że będziemy organizować to razem, ale najwidoczniej myliłam się nawet w tym, wszystko dzieje się poza naszymi plecami bez naszej zgody nie wyobrażałam sobie naszego ślubu w ten sposób wszyscy nas wyręczają

- robią to, dlatego bo nie możesz się denerwować i przemęczać –powiedział

-a może ja chce w tej sprawie czuć się zmęczona!

-Clari uspokój się –powiedział delikatnie, bo zaczęła krzyczeć

- ja jestem spokojna, nie wiem, dlaczego twoi i moi rodzice wszystko robią po swojemu oni już mieli swój ślub! Chce to zrobić z tobą interesować się wszystkim zapraszać gości wybrać zastawę i muzykę, ale oczywiście, że nie, bo jestem w ciąży.. Może najlepiej będzie, gdy to one ubrały białą suknię i 20 stycznia wzięły ponownie ślub a nie ja! – Wstała i sięgnęła po swój szlafrok.

-co robisz? –Zapytał siadając

-wychodzę!–Zapytała idąc w stronę drzwi

-Clarisse! –Wyszła zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

W złości Clarisse otarła łzę, która spadła po jej policzku.

Udała się do kuchni chodź było już po północy zostało dwa tygodnie do ich ślubu a oni nie mieli kompletnie nic do powiedzenia w związku ze ślubem, nawet datę uzgodnili rodzice pary młodej, czułą się bezradna i nie potrzebna wszyscy ją odstawili tylko, dlatego że jest w ciąży i nie może się przemęczać.

Siadając przy stole położyła łokcie na stole, zakrywając twarz dłońmi rozpłakała się,

C&J

Joseph westchnął w furii to była ich pierwsza kłótnia, od kiedy wprowadziła się do pałacu,

Clarisse zrobiła się bardzo emocjonalna, nerwowa, nie można było czasami się z nią dogadać, razy była miła i pokorna a następnego dnia nieznośna i drażliwa. „Cóż hormony" pomyślał.

Założył swój szlafrok i kapcie i zszedł w poszukiwaniu narzeczonej

Usłyszał jej szloch przez lekko otwarte drzwi w kuchni wszedł po cichutku i zauważył zwiniętą płaczącą Clarisse, która siedziała przy stole. Podszedł do niej i ukucnął przy niej kładąc dłoń na jej plecach

-Clari?

-zostaw mnie –powiedziała przez płacz

-porozmawiajmy

-o, czym chcesz rozmawiać.. O tym, że ja tak nie chce –powiedziała odkrywając zapłakaną twarz – to nasz ślub a nie mamy nic do powiedzenia, nikt nas nie pyta o zdanie..

-Clari oni robią to dla nas abyśmy byli szczęśliwi i mieli piękny ślub i wesele

-a czy ty nie rozumiesz, że ja nie jestem teraz szczęśliwa nie mając wkładu na temat naszego ślubu i ty.. –Spojrzał na nią - ty też się niczym nie interesujesz nie chcesz tego ślubu? - Zapytała

-oczywiście, że chce.. Ja tylko się na tym nie znam i wolę opiekować się tobą –powiedział

-ALE. –Przerwał jej

-dobrze Clari jutro porozmawiam z matką abyś mogła wprowadzić zmiany, jeśli coś Ci się nie będzie podobało i od teraz nie maja prawa podejmować decyzji bez naszej zgody. Dobrze? –Zapytał

-obiecujesz? -zapytała niedowierzanie -obiecuje – powiedział ocierając jej łzę –a teraz już nie denerwuj się i chodźmy do sypialni jest już późno –wstała a on przytulił ją do siebie i wrócili do sypialni..

Następnego dnia

Po południu Joseph udał się do biura matki

Zapukał

-wejdź.- Usłyszał wchodząc

- mogę? -Zapytał

-oczywiście Joseph proszę wejdź –odpowiedziała zamykając księgę, w której coś notowała

-chce porozmawiać – powiedział stając przed jej biurkiem

-usiądź –powiedziała wskazując na fotel

-dziękuję –powiedział siadając

-wiec, o czym chciałeś rozmawiać? –Zapytała Violett

-jak pewnie zauważyłaś Clarisse jest ostatnio bardzo nerwowa i niezadowolona.. –Przerwał mu

-to jest zrozumiałe hormony dają o sobie znać –powiedziała –synu ona jest w ciąży ma prawo mieć „humorki" – powiedziała z lekkim chichotem

-mamo.. To nie o to chodzi –zawahał się

-w takim razie, o co chodzi? –Zapytała

- Clarisse jest zdenerwowana faktem, że nie może nic zrobić w związku z ślubem i weselem, zostało dwa tygodnie do uroczystości a tak naprawdę my..Znaczy Ja i Clarisse nie mieliśmy własnego zdanie na temat naszego ślubu, daty, zastawy stołowej, zaproszeń, muzyki nic kompletnie o nic nas nie pytaliście ….A ona tak bardzo chciała zorganizować nasz ślub –powiedział

-och. Joseph… to naturalne, że każda młoda kobieta chce organizować własny ślub, ale Clarisse jest w ciąży i nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby się przemęczała albo denerwowała –powiedziała patrząc na syna – wiesz ile mnie i Annę kosztowało to nerwów? Nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy..-Powiedziała – a jeśli Clarisse lub nie daj boże dziecku stało by się coś pod wpływem stresu byście mogli pożegnać się ze ślubem –powiedziała

-mamo, ale ona właśnie teraz denerwuje się, że nie może nic zrobić –powiedział lekko uniesionym głosem –czy mogę Cię o coś prosić?- Zapytał

-oczywiście.. Słucham – powiedziała

- czy możecie od teraz konsultować z Clarisse wszystkie sprawy dotyczące ślubu, chce, aby ten ślub był taki, jaki ona sobie wymarzyła i proszę uszanuj moją decyzję, bo nie chce ciągle się z nią kłócić o to, że nie mamy nic do powiedzenia z związkiem ze ślubem. –Powiedział

-, ale to wymaga wiele stresu, jeśli coś się jej stanie? –Zapytała

-nic jej nie będzie zobaczysz jest silna a wiem, że będzie szczęśliwa – powiedział wstając i odchodząc w stronę drzwi

-Joseph jesteś niepoprawny – powiedziała

-dziękuję mamo – powiedział wychodząc z biura matki.

XXXxx

Na życzenie Josepha -Violetta i Anna konsultowały wszystkie sprawy związane ze ślubem.

Każdego dnia Clarisse była coraz spokojniejsza, że ślub będzie taki jak ona chce.

Czasami było męczące przygotowania do ślubu, ale nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać, bo wiedziała ze wtedy i Joseph oraz jej matka i przyszła teściowa będą nalegali, aby zostawiła wszystko do uzgodnienia matek..


	17. Chapter 17

XXxx

Tydzień przed ślubem

Maddy i El zorganizowały wieczór panieński Clarisse.

Było to małe przyjęcie razem może 20 koleżanek Clarisse.

Bawiły się w zarezerwowanym małym klubie, wszystkie piły i tańczyły, śpiewały i śmiały się

Nagle muzyka ucichła i Maddy przejęła mikrofon i światło było skierowane na nią

-hryhry.. –Odchrząknęła prosząc wszystkich o uwagę jak wszystkie dziewczęta na nią spojrzały –już za 7 dni nasza ukochana Clarisse zostanie żoną naszego księcia Josepha – zaśmiała się – i zostanie księżniczką.. Chciałybyśmy życzyć Ci wielu wspaniałych lat w małżeństwie z Josephem –w tym czasie wjechał wielki tort – i mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę –tort przybył pod scenę gdzie stała Maddy – to jest ostatni tydzień twojej wolności i powinnaś się wyszaleć Wszystkiego Najlepszego Clarisse – wykrzyczała jak muzyka zmieniła się i z tortu wyszedł striptizer wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się chichotać

-och dziewczyny – westchnęła Clarisse jak El i Maddy podeszły do niej i przytuliły ja

-wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia Clari –powiedziały..

XXxx

Jack Rob i Rupert wyciągnęli Josepha do klubu w centrum Genovii.

-zobacz, jaka laska – wskazał lekko podkręcony Rob

- Joseph korzystaj, to twoja ostatnia szansa- zaśmiał się Jack

-och, dzięki ze tak się o mnie troszczycie, ale wolę jednak Clarisse – powiedział sącząc drinka

-pantoflarz- zaśmiał się Rupert

Zabawa trwała dalej …..

XXxx

W KLUBIE gdzie była Clarisse

Dochodziła już prawie 2 w nocy

Clarisse była coraz bardziej zmęczona, nie czuła się najlepiej i nie bawiła się oszałamiająco, cieszyła się, że przyjaciółki nie zapomniały o niej, ale ciąża i przygotowania do ślubu były bardzo wyczerpujące.

Wróciła do pałacu dziękując za wspaniałą zabawę..

Xxx

Joseph i koledzy oraz brat bawili się bardzo dobrze. Tylko Rupert był jakiś dziwny, nie chciał poznać żadnej nowej dziewczyny i był sztywny.

-Joseph ja chyba wrócę do domu, nie chce mi się już tu siedzieć –powiedział jak stali przy barze

-co dlaczego? Źle się bawisz? –Zapytał

-nie po prostu czuję się jakoś dziwnie –powiedział starszy brat

-ej no stary to mój wieczór kawalerski –powiedział klepiąc go w ramię

- no wiem Joseph przepraszam, ale naprawdę pójdę już –powiedział

-jak chcesz- powiedział Joseph

-na razie – powiedział Rupert

-no cześć –odpowiedział Joseph

Rupert wyszedł z klubu kierując się w stronę pałacu.

Gdy dotarł do zamku była godzina 2:34.

Wszedł do kuchni napić się wody lecz ktoś siedział przy stole chciał się wycofać ale ..

-och.-

-Rupert chodź –powiedziała Clarisse nakłaniając, aby wszedł

-nie chce przeszkadzać –powiedział

-nie proszę usiądź –powiedziała jak nalał sobie wody i usiadł naprzeciwko niej

Przez chwile panowała niezręczna cisza, lecz Clarisse postanowiła ją przerwać

-Rupert czy mogę Cię o coś zapytać? –

-uhu.

-powiesz mi, dlaczego mnie unikasz? –Zapytała jak on spojrzał na nią

-nie unikam Cię –jak ona pokiwała głową, że „nie"

-unikasz, uciekasz nie wiem nie lubisz mnie możesz mi powiedzieć nie obrażę się a będę wiedziała

-Clarisse to nie tak –powiedział, ona spojrzała na niego

-a jak? – Zapytała patrząc na niego

- po prostu ….. –Przerwał unikając jej wzroku

-tak?

-nie chce mieszać relacji …..Między tobą a Joe – powiedział

-co? Ale dlaczego miałbyś to robić? –Zapytała

-, bo ja..

- Rupert powiedz, co się dzieje – powiedziała jak on wstał z krzesła i stanął obok niej

-nie wiem jak mam ci to powiedzieć Clarisse – wyszeptał kucając przed nią i biorą ją za ręce

-po prostu powiedz –powiedziała ja podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i przysuwając twarz do niej

- zakochałem się w tobie jak Cię tylko poznałem i dlatego unikam Cię, bo z dnia na dzień kocham Cię bardziej Clarisse – szepnął

-c…o?- Nie wierzyła w to, co właśnie usłyszała

- Wiem, że to dla ciebie szok, ale nie mogę.. Nie mogę przestać Cię kochać Clarisse – powiedział chcąc ja pocałować, ale odepchnęła go

-co ty robisz? Oszalałeś? Jestem zaręczona z twoim bratem, nie z tobą, - powiedziała wstając i odchodząc do jednej z szafek, stając do niego tyłem i zasłoniła dłońmi twarz

-och – westchnęła odsłaniając twarz i odwracając się do niego jak on podszedł do niej naruszając jej osobistą przestrzeń

- Clarisse proszę kocham Cię i wiem ze może nam wyjść. –Powiedział kładąc dłonie na jej przed ramienicach –nie wiesz wszystkiego o Joe. To playboy znudzi się tobą i dzieckiem i zostawi – powiedział jak ona uderzyła go mocno w twarz

-jak śmiesz! – Krzyknęła odsuwając się od niego – jak możesz mówić o nim coś takiego? Może to ty właśnie taki jesteś, co? –Krzyczała na niego jak podszedł do niej –chcesz doprowadzić do tego, aby nie było tego ślubu! Dlaczego mnie tak nie nawiedzisz?

- kocham Cię i nie chcę abyś była z nim nieszczęśliwa –powiedział

-ale ja cie nie kocham rozumiesz NIE KOCHAM! – Krzyczała

-Clarisse dajmy sobie trochę czasu, ale proszę Cię nie wychodź za niego – powiedział jak znowu dostał w twarz

- dosyć! Nienawidzę Cię – powiedziała – nie kocham Cię i nigdy nie będę jestem szczęśliwa z Josephem i wyjdę za niego czy tobie to się podoba czy nie! –Powiedziała omijając go i uciekając do swojego apartamentu, rzuciła się na łóżko i rozpłakała się.

Xxxx

Joseph wrócił do pałacu przed świtem, chciał być cicho, lecz trochę mu nie wychodziło.

Przechodząc obok drzwi otarł się o nie

-oj przepraszam panią – powiedział unosząc ręce tak jak miałby się poddać

-Joe? -Szepnęła, lecz jej nie ususzał podszedł do łóżka i zaczął się rozbierać,

Najpierw buty

Skarpetki

Pasek od spodni

Spodnie.. Przy zdejmowaniu spodni potknął się o nogawkę i wylądował na podłodze.

-hahahha- zaczął się śmiać jak Clarisse w tym samym czasie zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej i zapaliła lampkę

-och. Jaśnie pani się obudziła –powiedział

-Joseph, co ty wyprawiasz? –Zapytała

-rozbieram się nie widzisz?- Zadrwił, ona w tym czasie zsunęła się z łóżka i podeszła do niego kucając obok niego jak ciągle siedział na podłodze,

-jesteś pijany – powiedziała jak chwycił ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie i zaczął całować

-puść mnie! –Krzyczała chcąc uwolnić się od jego uścisku

-chodź – powiedział zachęcająco

-jesteś pijany! –Powiedziała podniesionym głosem jak wyrwała się od jego uścisku odchodząc i rozpłakała się.

On w tym czasie chodź był pijany uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił zakrył twarz dłońmi

-przepraszam – próbował wstać, ale potknął się opadając na łóżko

-przepraszam Clarisse nie chciałem –powiedział jak ona stała twarzą do okna jak łzy spadały po jej twarzy

Po chwili ciszy Joseph otrząsnął się i wstał podchodząc do niej i owijając jej talie i lekkim uścisku

-przepraszam kochanie nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić – wyszeptał w jej szyję kładąc na niej lekki pocałunki

-dlaczego ten dzień robi się coraz gorszy? –Zapytała rozpłakując się bardziej

-och kochanie przepraszam.. Proszę nie płacz skarbie –powiedział jak odwróciła się w jego uścisku jak stali przytuleni do siebie czuć było od niego alkohol i cygara cały ten „klubowy" zapach, Clarisse podniosła głowę tak, aby spojrzeć na niego

- czy udał się twój wieczór kawalerski? -Zapytała

-tak było całkiem fajnie.. A jak twoje panieńskie?- Zapytał

- całkiem przyjemnie, ale nie miałam ochoty na zabawę – powiedziała uwalniając się z uścisku i biorąc go za rękę prowadząc w stronę łóżka

-coś się stało –powiedział jak dotarli do łóżka

-nie.. Wszystko w porządku –powiedziała idąc do swojej strony łóżka i wsuwając się pod kołdrę jak Joseph zrobił to samo

-na pewno? –Zapytał

-tak.. Porozmawiamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz –powiedziała odwracając się do niego plecami

-dobranoc –powiedziała przez ramię

-dobranoc kochanie –powiedział dziwiąc się na jej gest, ponieważ nigdy nie odwracali się do siebie plecami, jednak Joseph nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nad czynem narzeczonej, ponieważ gdy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki już spał..

W przeciwieństwie do Clarisse, która nie mogła zasnąć ciągle to dziwne uczucie związane z sytuacją wcześniejszą

XXxx.

Następnego dnia sobota Był chłodny dzień niebo było przykryte czarnymi chmurami zanosiło się na burze nienawidziła burzy.

Clarisse zdenerwowana i niewyspana nie Spała całą noc w oczach ciągle budowały się łzy to była katorga- w myślach brzmiały jej słowa „kocham Cię Clarisse" to nie mogła być prawda, dlaczego Rupert to powiedział czy dała mu jakieś znaki, że odwzajemnia jego uczucie? Czy dała mu znaki ze coś do niego czuje? NIE NIE NIE tak nie było nigdy mu nie pokazała, że może być coś więcej między nimi.. Od zawsze kochała i kocha Josepha i nie chce być z nimi innym a na pewno nie z Rupertem..

Wstała z łóżka przed 7 rano udając się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w ubranie, w którym mogła pokazać się innym..

Po rytuałach porannych w łazience wyszła spoglądając na zegarem była godzina 8:03

Postanowiła zostawić Joe, który jeszcze spał, zapewne jak wstanie będzie miał „kaca"  
zamówiła sobie śniadanie..

Po zjedzeniu wyszła z apartamentu na godzinę 9 była umówiona z krawcową Violett i Anną

Suknia była idealna, śnieżno biały kolor zdobił jej cudowną talie wyglądała jak księżniczka, którą miała się stać po ślubie z Joe.

-och wyglądasz cudownie kochanie –powiedziała Anna jak córka nie odezwała się ani słowem tylko patrzyła w lustra, które były dookoła niej

-teraz musimy wybrać rękawiczki i buty –powiedziała Amanda krawcowa

-oczywiście –powiedziała Violett

Clarisse stała na podwyższonym stopniu głaszcząc dłonią suknię Violett i Amanda już dawno poszły wybrać coś odpowiedniego do sukni ślubnej Clarisse, Anna patrzyła na córkę z podziwem i dumą, lecz coś w jej zachowaniu nie pasowało do jej córki do Clarisse to nie była ta sama pełna energii i wigoru dziewczyna

-Clari coś nie tak? – Zapytała jak Clarisse podskoczyła ze strachu

-och. Nie wiedziałam ze tu jesteś –odpowiedziała

-masz wątpliwości, co do ślubu? –Zapytała - Coś ci się nie podoba?

-nie … suknia naprawdę jest piękna –powiedziała obracając się znowu w stronę lustra

Anna podeszła do Clarisse i owinęła ją ramionami od tyłu kładąc dłoń na jej lekko widocznym brzuchu

-córeczko, co się dzieje? –Zapytała jak Clarisse podniosła głowę tak, aby spojrzeć a matkę

-nic się nie dzieje mamo –powiedziała unikając jej wzroku

-obie wiemy, że coś cię gryzie i nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć –powiedziała Anna krążąc ręką po brzuchu Clarisse

- po prostu jestem trochę zmęczona po wczorajszej zabawie –odpowiedziała – i muszę porozmawiać z Joe – odpowiedziała jak weszły Violett i Amanda

-znalazłyśmy parę rzeczy, które mogą Ci się spodobać –powiedziała Amanda

Ostatnie przymiarki i jakiekolwiek poprawi trwały do południa, później Anna Clarisse i Violett zjadły razem obiad.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, co robi jej narzeczony czy dalej śpi a może już dawno wstał i także ma przymiarkę garnituru na ślub nic nie wiedziała.

XXxx

po obiedzie, który zjadła z matkami Clarisse wróciła do apartamentu jej i Joe było dość cicho, spodziewała sie ze narzeczony będzie jeszcze spał, ale tak nie było siedział w salonie pijąc kawę

-część -powiedziała cichutko podchodząc do niego

-witaj kochanie - odpowiedział całując ją w usta - szukałem Cię, ale Em powiedziała mi, że razem z naszymi matkami pojechała na ostatnie przymiarki sukni - powiedział, gdy usiadł obok niego

-tak to prawda - odpowiedziała jak on przysunął się do niej suknia jest juz prawie gotowa -powiedziała jak on przysunął sie do niej i zniżył sie do jej brzucha całując go z czułością

-jak dziś sie czuję nasze maleństwo? -Zapytał głupkowato

-chyba dobrze- powiedziała smutno

-Ale mamusia nie najlepiej - oznajmił jak ona pokiwała głową : tak: - coś się stało? Źle sie czujesz? -Zapytał

-nie wszystko okej, ale Joe musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała jak spojrzał na nia wystraszony

-Clari mam się bać? -zapytał -o co chodzi? -Zapytał

-Joe, ale musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz zły i nic nie zrobisz...-Spojrzał na nią z jeszcze większym strachem

-chyba nie chcesz odwołać ślubu? -Pytał

-oczywiście, że nie jak mogło przyjść ci to w ogóle do głowy? -Odpowiedziała

-nie wiem Clari mówisz tak tajemniczo i nie wiem, o co chodzi denerwuje sie -powiedział

-dobre zaraz powiem ci.. Tylko proszę nie denerwuj się dobrze?- Powiedziała

-dobrze..

Clarisse opowiedziała mu całą historię związaną z Rupertem i wydarzeniami dnia wczorajszego

-zabije drania! -Wykrzyczał wstając i ruszając w stronę drzwi

-Joseph stój! -Wolała za nim

-nie podaruje mu tego, zostań tu zaraz wrócę -powiedział i wybiegł z ich apartamentu w poszukiwaniu Ruperta

Clarisse od razy zerwała sie na równe nogi i pobiegła za nim, aby uniknąć przykrej sytuacji..

W tym samym czasie Rupert był z Violett w sali balowej, gdy wbiegł Joseph

-znowu to robisz! - Wykrzyczał Joseph podbiegając do Ruperta -nie pozwolę ci zabrać ode mnie Clarisse rozumiesz! - Krzyczał Joseph


	18. Chapter 18

Wymieniali słowa Az doszło do bójki między nimi, to Joe dał pierwszy cios

-Joseph, co cię napadło! - Krzyczała Violett a w jednej chwili Rupert mu oddał prosto w twarz

Clarisse wbiegając do sali balowej słyszała krzyki i zamarła na widok sceny przed nią Joseph okładał pięściami brata a on jego nie dało sie ich rozdzielić walczyli o kobietę

-Joseph przestań - krzyczała rozpłakana Clarisse - słyszysz przestań! -Krzyczała dalej, lecz on nie przestawał. Bili się dwaj najlepsi racja, którzy zawsze trzymali się razem a teraz poróżniła ich kobieta, która miała być żoną jednego z nich..

-Joseph proszę nie warto! -Krzyczała płacząc histerycznie próbując do nich dojść chodź złapała za rękę ją Violetta. Po chwili odsunęła się od nich czując sie trochę słaba na nogach, ochrona rozłączyła braci

W tym samym czasie Clarisse opadła na kolana zakrywając brzuch dłońmi, bolało jak diabli

Clarisse!1 -Krzyczała Violett podbiegając do niej - wezwijcie Lekarza szybko! -Rozkazała personelowi

-Clari! -Krzyczał Joseph próbując wyrwać sie z rąk ochrony podbiegając do nie

Clarisse zwijała sie z bólu

-kochanie, co to jest? -Pytał

-boli Joe tak bardzo boli - szeptała histerycznie płacząc

-szybko przenieście ją do lóżka - powiedziała Violett w tym momencie Anna weszła do sali balowej

-co ty..? -Powiedziała patrząc jak Joseph podnosi Clarisse - Clarisse?! -Podbiegała do niej

-córeczko, co sie stało - zapytała

-tak bardzo boli - wyjęczała Clarisse płacąc jak Joseph niósł ją do ich apartamentu kładąc na łóżku

Clarisse cały czas do przyjazdu lekarza płakała i wiła sie z bólu nie wiedziała, co sie dzieje..

XXxx

Ponad godzinę później lekarz wyszedł z sypialni Joe i Clarisse do salonu gdzie czekały Violetta, Anna i Joseph

-co z Clarisse? -Zapytał Joseph

- nie jest dalej bardzo nie spokojna, myślę, że zbyt Duzy stres związany ze ślubem podałem jej bardzo łagodne leki, aby nie zaszkodziły jej ani dziecku- powiedział - ale dalej sądzę, że nie powinna się tak stresować i chyba wielki stres przyniesie jej dzień ślubu wiec zalecam jak najwięcej odpoczynku i relaksu - powiedział - chyba powinny sie panie nią zając teraz -powiedział lekarz do Violett i Anny

-nie.. ja pójdę -powiedział Joe

-och myślę że Clarisse nie chciałaby Cię wiedzieć w takim stanie -powiedziała lekarz z uśmiechem - opatrzę Cię a dopiero potem będziesz mógł ja zobaczyć - powiedział

-Dobrze.. -Odpowiedział - mamo zajmiecie się nią proszę nie chce żeby była sama - powiedział zmartwiony

- oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedziała Anna podchodząc do niej i szepcząc do lóżka - to nie było mądre zagranie z twojej strony - szepnęła

-wiem przepraszam - odpowiedział

-nie mnie musisz przepraszać tylko ja - powiedziała znikając w sypialni Clarisse

XXxx

Zapukała

-proszę - usłyszała lekki głosik jej córki

-kochanie mogę wejść? -Zapytała

-tak mamo - powiedziała zapłakana Clarisse i Anna weszła do środka

-och kochanie - podeszła do niej i przytuliła córkę

Clarisse położyła głowę na kolanach matki i Anna głaskała ja po głowie

-Clari powiesz mi, o co poszło? -Zapytała Anna

-tak - zaczęły rozmowę łzy spływały po jej policzkach jak z kranu.

Rozmowa trwała dobre 30 minut

-mamo czy możesz zawołać Joe chce z nim porozmawiać -powiedziała Clarisse ocierając łzę

- oczywiście -powiedziała Anna po chwili wychodząc do salonu gdzie czekał zniecierpliwiony Joe

-jak ona jest? -Zapytał

-nie jest dobrze, ma żal do ciebie, że to zrobiłeś chodź prosiła cię o to abyś był spokojny. -Powiedziała z wyrzutem jak on opuścił głowę - ale teraz chce z tobą porozmawiać -powiedziała jak on wstał z miejsca i poszedł do sypialni gdzie była Clarisse

Wchodząc widział ją zwiniętą i osłabioną na łóżku

-och kochanie -powiedział siadając obok niej

-dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Mówiłam Ci, że nie warto - powiedziała zapłakana -

-przepraszam - powiedział całując ja w czubek głowy -ale to, co on zrobił tak mnie rozwścieczyło - powiedział jak mu przerwała

-proszę nie rób tego więcej - powiedziała plącząc.


	19. Chapter 19

xxXX

Dzień ślubu zbliżał sie bardzo szybko, przygotowania szły pełną parą..Clarisse oszczędzała się i nie przemęczała.

Wszystko wyglądało idealnie, suknia była gotowa garnitur szyty na Miarę był idealny na pana młodego.

Druhny miały być ubrane w miętowe sukienki a świadkowie w smokingi wszystko wyglądało PERFEKCYJNIE.

Lecz z każdym dniem przybywało strachu i obaw czy wszystko będzie dobrze

XXxx

Dzień ślubu 20 stycznia

Pomarańczowe, wyblakłe jeszcze słońce, powoli wznosiło się znad horyzontu, aby oświetlać swoim blaskiem kolejny dzień. Pierwsze promienie nieśmiało zaglądały do pokoi i budziły ludzi o niespokojnym, lekkim śnie. Błękitne, wciąż delikatnie zamglone niebo zapowiadało wspaniałą pogodę. Idealną na spełnianie największych marzeń.

Niewyraźna smuga światła padła na twarz śpiącego wciąż mężczyzny. Ten westchnął ciężko i mozolnie przewrócił się na drugi bok, zasłaniając oczy przed jasnym światłem. Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął gładzić nią łóżko, jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Po chwili otworzył oczy i ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że miejsce obok niego jest puste, a o czyjejś obecności świadczył tylko ślad na wygniecionej poduszce. Joseph przesunął się nieznacznie i wtulił w nią twarz. Pachniała drogimi, damskimi perfumami, które tak dobrze znał, i lawendowym szamponem.

Wtedy właśnie ocknął się i dotarła do niego świadomość, że to właśnie dziś jest ten dzień. Tak długo wyczekiwany, planowany od dawna, kiedy tylko w jego głowie zawitało takie marzenie. Ślub. Piękny, wspaniały, z mnóstwem gości we wspaniałej katedrze. I z nią. Z kobietą jego życia. Z Clarisse.

Przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie.. Ten upadek, który tak naprawdę był przez niego spowodowany. i ten uśmiech, który mu podarowała, gdy ujrzał ja wychodzącą z koleżankami z hotelu. och najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie.. Ich pierwszy tak namiętny tencie na dyskotece a potem długi spacer i odpoczynek na plaży w środku nocy.. Jej towarzysko.. Rozmowa na jachcie ich pocałunek spotykanie się i w końcu przejście do czegoś więcej niz. tylko znajomi..

Przeciągnął się wolno, ziewnął i energicznie wstał z łóżka. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Drżał z podniecenia, obawiał się, że coś się stanie, że do ślubu nie dojdzie, że ona się rozmyśli, że katedra się zawali. Wymyślał coraz to dziwniejsze wypadki, po czym ganił się za głupotę i powtarzał sobie niczym mantrę, że wszyscy panowie młodzi zachowują się tak samo.

Ubrał się szybko było tak wcześnie Okołu 6 rano wyszedł na korytarz, zobaczyć się z narzeczoną. Miał to być ostatni raz. Wieczorem będzie już jego żoną. Usłyszał dźwięczny głos, dochodzący z salonu, więc skierował swoje kroki w tamtą stronę. Nieśmiało zajrzał do środka były tam El Maddy i Anna oraz otwarte drzwi do łazienki, z której wyłaniała się klęcząca Clarisse przy sedesie wymiotując.

-och Joseph juz nie śpisz- powiedziała Anna

-tak dzień dobry - powiedział jak El i Maddy zasłoniły drzwi od łazienki, aby nie mógł zobaczyć Clarisse przecież to przynosiło pecha

-dzień dobry -powiedziały wszystkie trzy

- mogę zobaczyć się z Clarisse? -Zapytał podchodząc do drzwi łazienki

- nie -powiedziała Maddy - czy ty nie wiesz ze to przynosi pecha? -Zapytała jak sie zaśmiał się

-Maddy się nie przesadzaj to jakieś zabobony - powiedział

-nie Joseph lepiej idź i zacznij się szykować -powiedziała El - dziś jest wasz ślub pamiętasz? -Zapytała

-tak pamiętam -powiedział coraz bardziej zdenerwowany -proszę chce tylko na chwile zobaczyć Clarisse

-nie! -Powiedziały chórem

-proszę tylko na chwilkę – patrzył na nie błagalnie, lecz odpowiedź brzmiała „nie"

Joseph wrócił do swojego apartamentu przygotowując się do wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia.

XXxx

Ceremonia zaślubin w katedrze w Pyrus była ustalona na godzinę 16 miejscowego czasu.

A para młoda do tego czasu już tak wiele zrobiła.

Clarisse miała umówionego fryzjera, makijażystkę, paznokcie tez nie mogły czekać i jeszcze musiała założyć sukienkę, welon buty i inne dodatki

Joseph wykonywał wszystkie swoje zadania razem ze świadkami. Miał niespodziankę dla Clarisse, o której nikt inny nie widział.

XXxxx

O godzinie 14 Clarisse była już prawie gotowa. Zaczęła się denerwować i prawie płakała z nerwów chodziła po pokoju z jednego końca na drugi

Do apartamentu Clarisse wszedł William

-och kochanie nerwowa? –Zapytał

-um. Rzeczywiście jestem – odpowiedziała nerwowo

-Clarisse musisz usiąść i się trochę zrelaksować nie można ci się denerwować wiesz ze to szkodzi dziecku – powiedział ojciec jak na niego spojrzała

-ale ty to masz już za sobą a ja wychodzę za mąż pierwszy raz to normalne ze się denerwuje! – Prawie krzyknęła

-dobrze dobrze. – Powiedział – zobaczymy się później – powiedział wychodząc

XXxx

Każda minuta a nawet sekunda ciągnęła się nie ubłaganie.

Niedługo po rozmowie z Williamem Clarisse musiała zacząć ubierać się suknię ślubną pomogły jej w tym przyjaciółki oraz Oliwia jej pokojówka.

- tu masz coś starego – powiedziała El podając jej bransoletkę, którą kiedyś jej kupiła

-och. El dziękuję -powiedziała

Potem Clarisse otrzymała także coś nowego niebieskiego oraz pożyczonego. Było to tradycją, aby każda panna młoda miała to przy sobie podczas ślubu.

XXxx

Clarisse denerwowała się coraz bardziej – od wczoraj nie widziała się z Joe i nie wiedziała, co się z nim dzieje czy tez się boi tak jak on? Tego się nie dowie dopóki nie porozmawia z nim na spokojnie, ale zapewne będzie to dopiero na weselu.. Była już gotowa mogła opuścić paląc i zmierzać do katedry

Jej przemyślenia przerwała Violett

- dzień dobry Clarisse –powiedziała jak Clarisse odwróciła się do niej twarzą – wyglądasz prześlicznie – powiedziała

-dziękuję – zarumieniła się lekko z zdenerwowania

-widzę, że się bardzo stresujesz moja droga- powiedziała Violett podchodząc do Clarisse

-troszeczkę –przyznała Clarisse, Violetta natomiast wzięła jej dłonie w swoje i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy

- Clarisse chciałam Cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie.. Od samego początku nie mogłam pogodzić się z mój mały Joey weźmie ślub, będzie ojcem i głową rodziny, oczywiście jak się dowiedziałam, jako matka byłam tego przeciwna, ale teraz.. – Urwała jak oczy Clarisse napełniły się łzami – Teraz naprawdę cieszę się, że jesteś w naszej rodzinie i uszczęśliwiasz mojego syna – powiedziała jak Clarisse łzy wypłynęły z oczu a ona opuszkami palców lekko je wytarła – jestem ci wdzięczna, że mu wybaczyłaś po tym wszystkim i że dzięki tobie mogę poznać moje wnuka albo wnuczkę – przyznała jak Clarisse dalej łzy spływały po policzkach – macie jak najbardziej moje błogosławieństwo i życzę Ci, aby to małżeństwo było zgodne, cierpliwe i wytrwała wszystkie próby, nad jakimi postawi was los i życzę wam jeszcze tego abyście byli najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie dla tego maleństwa – powiedziała sama Uraniając łzę – wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia – dopowiedziała przytulając Clarisse

-dziękuję – wyszeptała Clarisse po chwili przerwał swój uścisk

-a teraz proszę nie płacz, bo przed tobą jeszcze ślub i wesele – zaśmiały się obie

-tak dobrze, że to już dziś – przyznała Clarisse

-najwyższy czas, aby udać się do katedry chyba nie chcesz, aby Joseph na ciebie czekał – powiedziała VIOLETT

-Nie oczywiście ze nie.. Zaraz zejdę tylko poprawię mój makijaż – powiedziała Clarisse

-oby nie zbyt długo Clari – powiedziała Violett

- dobrze – powiedziała Clarisse jak jej przyszła teściowa wyszła a sama się lekko rozpłakała

-aa.- Sama „zawarczała" na siebie, że jest taka słaba po chwili uspokoiła się i poprawiła lekko makijaż po chwili odetchnęła i opuściła apartament wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem.

XXxx

Z punktu widzenia Clarisse

Przed katedrą zebrała się prawie cała Genovia wszyscy krzyczeli „wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia „ „vivat Clarisse" „Vivat Joseph" słyszałam to już z daleka, gdy tylko moja dorożka zbliżała się do katedry to zestresowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili poczuła na swojej dłoni- dłoń mojego taty spojrzałam na niego i był uśmiechnięty a może dumny, że wychodzę za mąż? Tego nie wiem, ale w tego oczach widziałam łzy

-wszystko będzie dobrze – uspokajał mnie

- dziękuję tato –odpowiedziałam drżącym głosem

-wyglądasz prześlicznie, dokładnie tak jak sobie ciebie wyobrażałem – dodał po chwili jak jego skruszenie dało o sobie znać i łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu

- och tato.. Dziękuję – przytuliłam go i pocałowałam w policzek

Ale już po chwili nasz transport zatrzymał się przed katedrą drzwi ze strony ojca otworzyły się i wyszedł ja czekałam na niego aż mi pomoże, co po chwili stało się otworzył przede mną ochroniarz drzwi a ojciec podał mi pomocną dłoń abym mogła wyjść.

Gdy tylko wyszłam znowu słyszałam tylko „vivat Clarisse" „wszystkiego dobrego" i różne inne miłe słowa z ust tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy tak uwielbiali rodzinę królewska, do której za chwile miałam wstąpić przez sakrament małżeństwa z Josephem..

Machałam do nich lekko tak jak kiedyś uczyła mnie matka Josepha i uśmiechałam się. Przecież miałam powód to najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu. Nagle zamarłam w tłumie ludzi widziała kogoś podobnego do Michaela. Nie to nie mógłby on musiało mi się przewidzieć. Wtedy zaczęłam się denerwować jeszcze bardziej.

Mój niepokój wyczuł ojciec

-Clari powinniśmy już iść – powiedział jak skinęłam głową i udaliśmy się do kościoła

Ustawiliśmy się przy wejściu do kościoła, czekając na sygnał wejścia. Wydawało mi, że się czekamy długo ….Wszyscy goście już byli na wybranych sobie miejscach zebrało ich się cały kościół, byli zaproszeni wszyscy ważni parlamentarzyści głowy innych państw i oczywiście znajomi i rodzina.

El i Maddy podeszły do nas

-jak się czujesz? –Zapytała El

-dobrze dziękuję – odpowiedziałam zestresowana

- wyglądasz fantastycznie – powiedziała Maddy

-wiem, już mi to mówiłaś – zaśmiałam się lekko

-, Gdy usłyszycie tylko dźwięk organów możecie ruszyć my będziemy czekały już przy ołtarzu – powiedziała El

- dobrze – odpowiedział tata

Dziewczyn po chwili niebyło. Po chwili ujrzałam Josepha był ubrany w czarny smoking wyglądał bardzo bardzo sexy. Skarciłam się za swoje myśli przecież jestem w kościele..

Zamieniłam z tatą jeszcze parę słów i usłyszeliśmy dźwięk organów.

-gotowa? –zapytał lekko tata

-jak nigdy – odpowiedziałam i ruszyliśmy w stronę ołtarza gdzie czekał biskup a co najważniejsze mój kochany Joe

I tak, idąc po kościelnym dywanie mijaliśmy kolejnych znajomych, rodzinę. Szłam powoli dostojnie

Skupiając się na powiększającym uśmiechu mojego narzeczonego. Gdy już byliśmy na tyle blisko ołtarza mój ojciec oddał mnie w ręce Josepha mówiąc

-dbaj o nią – powiedział odsłaniając mój welon

- oczywiście dziękuję – odpowiedział Joseph i mój ojciec pocałował mnie w policzek ostatni raz, jako niezamężna i uściskał się z Joe, który po chwili wziął moją dłoń w swoją i zbliżył do swoich ust całując

-wyglądasz bajecznie –wyszeptał, gdy zwróciliśmy się w stronę biskupa

Ksiądz rozpoczął ceremonię.

- Zebraliśmy się tu, by połączyć świętym węzłem małżeńskim Josepha Renaldi i Clarisse Andrews . Małżeństwo w kościele to przymierze Boga z ludźmi. W miłości mężczyzny i kobiety widziano podobieństwo do miłości Boga względem nas ludzi. Niechaj Wasze małżeństwo, pełne wzajemnej miłości wobec siebie, będzie pięknym szlachetnym wzorem dla innych waszych bliźnich…

Po wszystkich słowach kapłana jego kazaniu i paru słów o mnie i Joe przyszła pora na przysięgę

- Proszę teraz Was, moi kochani o złożenie przysięgi małżeńskiej. – Zaapelował ksiądz.

Ja i Joseph chwyciliśmy się za ręce. Staliśmy teraz naprzeciwko siebie.

Zaczął Joe

- Ja, Joseph Renaldi, biorę sobie Ciebie Clarisse za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci. Tak mi dopomóż Panie Boże Wszechmogący w Trójcy Jedyny i Wszyscy Święci.-Zadrżał z przejęcia jego głos łzy zaświeciły się w moich oczach teraz była kolej na mnie

- Ja Clarisse Andrews biorę sobie Ciebie, Josephie za męża ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci. Tak mi dopomóż Panie Boże Wszechmogący w Trójcy Jedyny i Wszyscy Święci. – Powiedziałam drżącym głosem jak łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach

- Proszę teraz drużbę o obrączki. – Zwrócił się w stronę Roberta ksiądz. Który podał mojemu JUŻ mężowi przepiękne obrączki Ten wyciągnął drżącymi rękoma obrączki i oddał Rorowi pudełeczko?

- Clarisse przyjmij tę obrączkę, jako znak mojej miłości i wierności, w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego. – Wyrecytował, wkładając mi obrączkę na palec.

- Joseph, przyjmij tę obrączkę, jako znak mojej miłości i wierności, w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego.

- Amen. – Odpowiedzieli ksiądz i wierni.

-, Co Bóg złączył, niech człowiek nie rozdziela. Na mocy świętego węzła małżeńskiego ogłaszam Was mężem i żoną. Joseph, możesz pocałować swoją pannę młodą. – Zwrócił się do niego kapłan, uśmiechając się. W tle zabrzmiały ograny radosnej pieśni.

Joe pochylił się nade mną delikatnie odsuwając jej welon na bok i pocałował ją. Był to długi, namiętny pocałunek.

XXxx

Po wyjściu pary młodej z kościoła, przyszedł czas na życzenia bliskich dla nich. Długa kolejka życzeń trwała około pół godziny. Następni udali się samochodem z szoferem na przyjęcie weselne.

-nareszcie sami – powiedział Joe przytulając ją do siebie

-tak – wyszeptała Clarisse i spojrzała na niego

-moja żona –powiedział muskając usta Clarisse patrząc w jej oczy

-mój mąż – odpowiedziała całując go w usta jej ręce wylądowały na jego szyi a on objął ją w talii pogłębiając pocałunek


	20. Chapter 20

XXxx

Gdy wszyscy byli w pałacu przyszedł czas, aby to para młoda weszła na sala balową

-Ogłaszam przybycie pary młodej Clarisse i Josepha Renaldi – ogłosił kamerdyner jak drzwi się otworzyły

Clarisse i Joseph zrobili krok do przodu, gdy nagle Joe bez problemu wziął na ręce

-aa Joseph –zaśmiała się Clarisse –puść mnie proszę –powiedziała łapiąc go za szyję

- chcę to zrobić prawidłowo – powiedział wchodząc na salę balową jak wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i śmiać się z wyczynów pana młodego

XXxx

Po obiedzie przyszedł czas na pierwszy taniec.

Para młoda ustawiła się na środku Sali a wszyscy goście w Okół nich.

Muzyka zaczęła grać

Mój cały świat mam w oczach Twoich.  
Słów braknie mi, gdy patrzę w nie.  
Przez życia most w ramionach swoich, ·

Każdego dnia będę prowadził Cie.

Ciesząc się powolny taniec, jako Joseph słowa w szepnął jej do ucha, wyciągając głowę w połowie studiować jego twarz, dzielą pocałunek, kiedy przeniósł rękę na plecach, biorąc go za rękę z jej

Clarisse tańczyła w ramionach swojego męża patrząc mu proso w oczy

-kocham Cię Pani Renaldi – szepnął

-kocham Cię mój mężu – odpowiedziała całując go w usta

Dziękuje Ci za każdą noc, ·za każdy świt, gdy jesteś ze mną  
Dziś dziękuje Ci za miłość tą, ·która w nas jest.  
Dziś dziękuje Ci za każdy dzień, - w tym czasie Joseph okręcił od Okola Clarisse i Rob i Jack wystrzelili nad nimi płatki róż oraz serpentyny

-och. – Westchnęła radośnie Clarisse tańcząc dalej

Gdy jesteś ze mną.  
Dziś dziękuje Ci za miłość tą, ·która w nas jest.

XXxx

Wszyscy goście bawili się wspaniale para młoda również. Clarisse tańczyła ze wszystkimi parlamentarzystami i znajomymi

Tańcząc z premierem Joseph podszedł do nich

-czy mogę porwać moja piękną żonę? –Zapytał

-oczywiście – odpowiedział Motaz oddając Clarisse w ramiona męża

-och jak dobrze –odpowiedziała Clarisse

-ja za tobą też tęskniłem – powiedział Joseph tańcząc powoli z Clarisse

Gdy piosenka zmieniła się Joseph złapał za ręce Clarisse

-chodź ze mną – powiedział

-gdzie idziemy? –Zapytała

-zaufaj mi – powiedział

Clarisse i Joseph udali się do stołów gdzie mieli przejść do wyjścia z Sali balowej, lecz już czekali na nich Maddy El Rob i Jack

-właśnie mięliśmy was szukać – powiedział rozbawiony i podkręcony Rob

-coś się stało? –Zapytała Clarisse Joseph stanął za żoną i objął ją w talii

-nie –powiedział Jack

-wiec, o co chodzi? –Zapytał Joseph

-mamy dla was niespodziankę –powiedziała Maddy Clarisse spojrzała na nich z zaskoczeniem

-Hym. Wiemy, że postanowiliście nigdzie nie jechać na podróż poślubną z powodu ciąży Clarisse.. –Zaczęła El, – ale nie mogliśmy na to pozwolić- powiedziała

- mamy dla was prezent od nas czworga i proszę nie gniewajcie się, że nie posłuchaliśmy was, ale nie mogliśmy pozwolić, aby nasi ukochani przyjaciele nie mieli prawdziwiej podróży poślubnej – dokończyła Maddy

-ja chce to zrobić –powiedział Jack biorąc kopertę od Roba –kochani to prezent od nas i jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia –powiedział podając im kopertę

Joseph wziął od niego Kaperę i otworzył wyjmując dwa bilety

- wow. –Powiedział patrząc do kąt były bilety –dwa tygodnie na BORA BORA - powiedział Joseph

-och kochanie, ale naprawdę nie trzeba było –powiedziała Clarisse ocierając łzę, która spłynęła ze wzruszenia – dziękujemy –powiedziała jak po chwili uściskała cała czwórkę.

XXxx

Po rozmowie chcieli się wymknąć, lecz nie udało im się wodzirej zawołał ich, aby uczestniczyli w konkursie.

Po paru konkursach przyszedł czas na podziękowania dla rodziców pary młodej

Światła przyciemniły się i tylko reflektory skierowane były na Clarisse i Josepha, którzy przejęli mikrofon

-hyr hyr – chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę i prosić o ciszę

-drodzy rodzice chcieliśmy w tak pięknym dla nas dniu –powiedział –razem z moja żoną chcielibyśmy wam podziękować za trud naszego wychodzenia za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiliście, zrobicie i będziecie robić, dziękujemy za waszą troskę i opiekę, jaką nas darzyliście, za wyrozumiałość i dom, który zawsze był waszym ulubionym miejscem, gdy tylko byliście w nim obecni, - powiedział jak spojrzał na Clarisse

-nie mam pomysłu na dalszą przemowę, ale może Clarisse – ona zamknęła oczy i łzy spływały jej po policzkach – moja żona może chyba tylko podziękować wam łzami – powiedział całując ja w policzek, – ale to są chyba łzy szczęścia – dokończył. Po chwili oddali mikrofon i udali się wraz z kwiatami i dużym zdjęciem do rodziców dziękując im jeszcze raz i przytulając

W tle grała lekka muzyka, po uściskach wodzirej przemówił

- a teraz specjalna piosenka od pary młodej dla rodziców –powiedział jak cała szóstka stała w ciasnym kółku i zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki

_Cudownych rodziców mam __  
__Odkryli mi każdą z dróg, po której szłam__  
__Mam cudownych rodziców, bo__  
__Przyjaciółmi moimi są__  
__W porę rzekli mi dalej to__  
__idź drogą swą _

Łzy płynęły po policzkach Clarisse Anny i Violetty, Joseph nie chciał pokazać swojego skruszenia i nie wsłuchiwał się w słowa piosenki, ojcom pary młodej także popłynęły łzy, które w wściekłości otarli..

Wszyscy goście na nowo utworzyli koło na około nich i szli trzymając się za ręce w rytm Mzyki..

Gdy po paru minutach muzyka ucichła i słychać było tylko brawa Clarisse przytuliła się do swoich rodziców

-dziękuję –wyszeptała przytulając ich Joseph zrobił to samo ze swoimi rodzicami.

Zabawa trwała dalej wszyscy świetnie się bawili koledzy Josepha wszyscy chcieli tańczyć z panną Mładą i ich marzenie się spełniło Clarisse nie odmawiała nikomu tańca..

Muzyka ucichła jak Clarisse tańczyła z Jackiem, reflektor zwrócony był na Josepha, który stał z mikrofonem w ręce. Clarisse na to zmarszczyła brwi nie wiedząc, co wyprawia jej mąż

-drodzy państwo proszę o uwagę – powiedział Joseph wszyscy ucichli a on zwrócił się do Clarisse – droga żona chciałbym podziękować ci za tyle chwil zrozumienia, drobne gesty dobroci setki łagodnych uśmiechów, które wypełniły moje życie. Dziękuję Ci za Twoje kochane, dobre serce. Dajesz mi swój czas - najcenniejszy dar ze wszystkich... Dzięki Tobie wiem, jak piękne może być życie, że proste rzeczy tak naprawdę są najważ mogę na Ciebie liczyć.. Dziękuję! Za Twoją miłość, radość, entuzjazm, za wszystko, dziękuję Ci, Że Dałaś mi siebie... Przy Tobie czuję się kimś ważnym... Dziękuję, Ci Clarisse, że jesteś.-Mówił to do niej a ona śmiała się z łzami radości i szczęścia, podchodząc do niej pocałował ja namiętnie po przerwanym pocałunku wśród klaskania wszystkich gości powiedział

-kocham Cię –

-ja ciebie tez –odpowiedziała

-mam dla ciebie specjalną piosenkę –wyszeptał do niej

-Drodzy państwo specjalnie dla moje żony, która jest moim aniołem piosenka „nasz wielki dzień " –wszyscy klaskali jak Joseph wziął Clarisse na środek Sali i muzyka zaczęła grać

Joseph okręcił Clarisse dookoła a jej suknia w ten sposób pięknie się prezentowała

_Uśmiech Ma jak anioł piękny tak__  
__Rzucę Tobie do stóp cały świat__  
__Będę Twoim szczęściem, jeśli tego chcesz__  
__Tylko Tobie oddam życie swe._


	21. Chapter 21

W końcu przyszedł czas na oczepiny

-a teraz zapraszam wszystkich kawalerów, wdowców i panów stanu wolnego na oczepiny –powiedział wodzirej jak mężczyźni ustawili się w kółku muzyka zaczęła grać a wszyscy się śmiali jak wodzirej znowu przerwał

- nie stop … czegoś mi tu brakuje –Powiedział rozglądając się po Sali – Hym. – Rozglądał się dalej –wiem! –Krzyknął – zapomniałem o panu młodym – powiedział

-Joseph? Joseph gdzie jesteś? –Wołał

-tu jestem – odezwał się Joseph z Clarisse trzymając się za ręce podchodząc do przodu

-okej pan młody już jest –powiedział – teraz niestety będziesz musiał oddać swoją muchę –powiedział

-no skoro muszę –zaśmiał się Joseph

-poprosimy świadka o zdjęcie muszki –powiedział jak Jack pomógł mu odpiąć muchę i podał mu do ręki

-skoro jesteś już gotowy to Zapraszamy cie do środka tego koła – powiedział jak Joseph był już w środku

-panie nie będzie tak łatwo –powiedział śmiejąc się, – aby złapać muszkę musicie skakać jak żabki w kole – wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem w tym momencie wszyscy panowie ukucnęli i podtrzymując się ramionami jeden o drugiego

-na wszelki wypadek zawiążemy Ci oczy abyś nie wiedział, komu jest przeznaczona muszka –powiedział wodzirej zawiązując mu oczy

- możemy zaczynać –powiedział muzyka zaczęła grać każdy z panów skakał jak żaba przesuwając się w koło.

-teraz- Joseph na znak wyrzucił muszkę, panowie rzucili się na nią jakby była ze złota zdobył ją Jack

Na co zaśmiała się Maddy i zaczerwieniła się

-El to szykuje nam się następne wesele – zaśmiała się Clarisse

-oj Clari przestań –powiedziała Maddy –nam się na razie nie śpieszy –dokończyła

-już dobrze – powiedziała Clarisse jak podszedł do niej Joseph całując lekko w usta

-teraz twoja kolej kochanie – powiedziała

-tak wiem – powiedziała

-Poprosimy świadkowi o pomoc przy zdjęciu welona –powiedział – a teraz Zapraszamy wszystkie panny wdowy i panie wolne do stworzenia koła do Okola panny młodej – wszystkie koleżanki Clarisse i Josepha ustawiły się tak jak nakazał im wodzirej

-gotowa? –Zapytał Clarisse jak po niego podeszła z welonem w ręku

-tak –powiedziała wchodząc do środka

- zamknij oczy na wszelki wypadek – powiedział

- dobrze –odpowiedziała Clarisse

Muzyka zaczęła grać leciała piosenka „jesteś szalona „

Panie tańczyły w kółeczku chodząc dookoła Clarisse, która lekko kołysała się dookoła własnej osi i wymachiwała lekko welonem

W pewnej chwili przez związane ręce dziewcząt dostał się mężczyzna był to Rob, który porwał Clarisse do tańca

-och. – Szepnęła i tańczyła z Robem po chwili Rob okręcił ja do Okola i chwycił ją do góry Jack obracając się razem z nią wszyscy śmiali się i klaskali jak chłopcy kręcili Clarisse oraz podnosili do góry

-Joseph – szepnęła matka Clarisse, aby zwrócił na nią uwagę – niech nią tak nie kręcą wiesz ze nie może.. – W tej chwili Joseph tylko skinął głową i odszedł w stronę Clarisse, która właśnie została obrócona w jego ramiona

-przyszedłem cię uratować – szepnął do niej

- och nareszcie –powiedziała zadyszana, lecz Joseph także chciał z nią tańczyć, lecz wodzirej powiedział

-powinna to się nie liczyć ze względów na świadków pana młodego, ale niech będzie Clarisse zamknij oczy – powiedział jak muzyka zaczęła się zmieniać w bicie bębna jeszcze chwila

-i teraz – Clarisse wyrzuciła welon do tyłu i wpadł w ręce El

-och – wyszeptała El

Joseph i Clarisse spojrzeli na siebie najpierw muchę złapał Jack teraz welon El czyżby szykowały się w najbliższym czasie dwa wesela a nie jedno? Hym.

Po chwili para musiała zatańczyć ze sobą taniec z płetwach.

Konkursy wszystkich bawiły i wesele dopiero się rozkręcało

Po tańcach i zabawie orkiestra dostała znak, że będzie kolejne danie muzyka zmieniła się na „a teraz idziemy na jednego"

Wszyscy udali się do stołów jedząc i pijąc po chwili dołączyła orkiestra i zaczęli grac „między stołami" wszyscy śpiewali razem z nimi i świetnie się bawili

XXxx

O północy światło na Sali balowej zostało maksymalnie przyciemnione i wjechał 5 piętrowy śliczny tort

Kelnerka podeszła z wielkim nożem do pary młodej podając im go

-Zapraszamy do pokrojenia pierwszego kawałka tortu –powiedziała do nich

Joseph stanął za Clarisse, która miała nóż w ręce położył dłoń na jej dłoni i spojrzała na niego

-gotowy? –Zapytała

-tak –szepnął

Ukroili wspólnie pierwszy kawałek tortu kelnerka podała im talerzyk i łyżeczkę

-smacznego – powiedziała

-dziękujemy – odpowiedzieli

Spojrzeli na siebie głęboko w oczy

-kocham Cię – powiedział –moja żono – dokończył

-ja ciebie też.. Mój mężu – powiedziała całując go

Po chwili karmili się wzajemnie kawałkiem tortu

Zabawa rozkręcała się coraz bardziej

O godzinie 2 w nocy Clarisse usiadła przy stole, który był specjalnie dla pary młodej Joseph siedział również z Jackiem i Robem, gdy podeszła koledzy przerwali rozmowę

-to my już pójdziemy –powiedział Rob, który był pijany

-od, kiedy odchodzicie, gdy dochodzę do Joe? –Zaśmiała się Clarisse jak Jack podszedł do niej i objął jej ramiona ramieniem

-no wiesz Clarisse wcześniej nie byłaś żoną Joe i może mielibyśmy z Robem jakieś szanse a teraz wszystko zmienia –wszyscy zaśmiali się

-ale wiesz, co Jack muszę się do czegoś przyznać –zaczęła Clarisse jak wszyscy na niego spojrzeli na nią –od kąt was poznałam wpadł mi tylko jeden mężczyzna, przystojny, wysoki i szarmancki –powiedział jak Jack potarł brodę palcem ona uśmiechała się coraz bardziej – i teraz jest moim mężem.- Zaśmiała się i podeszła do Josepha całując go w usta

-oh. To nie fair –zawołał Jack jak Joseph i Clarisse złapali się za ręce

-no przykro mi – zaśmiała się Clarisse

-dobra dobra –zaśmiał się – ja uciekam gołąbeczki – powiedział i odszedł od nich.

-Usiądziemy? Od tych szpilek nogi mnie bolą – wyszeptała Clarisse jak jej ręce były na szyi Joe a jego na jej talii

-oczywiście kochanie –powiedział całując ja w czoło

Clarisse siedząc obok swojego męża popijała sok niestety mogła zapomnieć, o jakim kolwiek alkoholu, napiła się tylko szampana, gdy weszli na salę balową dla szczęścia ich małżeństwa

Joseph w tym czasie kończył drinka, którego zaczął z kolegami w pewnej chwili przysunął się do niej i szepnął do ucha

-chodź do mnie – wyszeptał Joseph w jej włosy

-co? –Zapytała, podnosząc głowę

-chodź na kolana – powiedział rozbawiony, bo wiedział, o czym mogła pomyśleć

-Oh. Joe, ale ta sukienka – powiedziała zakłopotana

-no chodź –zachęcał ją a ona zgodziła się i usiadła z trudem na jego kolana przytulając go jego ręce trzymały ją w talii

Po jakim czasie wspólnych pocałunków i delektowaniem się wzajemnego pieszczenia ciał Clarisse ziewnęła

- jesteś zmęczona – oznajmił Joseph

-nie..–Zaprzeczyła chcąc stłumić kolejne ziewnięcie

-Clarisse powinniśmy udać się do naszego apartamentu –powiedział Joe

-Kochanie, ale wszyscy się jeszcze bawią –powiedziała

-kotku proszę wiem, że jesteś zmęczona.. Widzę to –powiedział głaszcząc jej policzek

-no dobrze –odpowiedziała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, – ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy spać –szepnęła

Razem odszukali rodziców, którzy rozmawiali popijając drinka

-Mamo my już pójdziemy Clarisse jest już zmęczona – powiedział

-oh. Oczywiście –powiedziała, – Ale Clari wszystko w porządku dobrze się czujesz? Nic ci nie zaszkodziło? –Zapytała

-nic mi nie jest to tylko zmęczenie –powiedziała, –ale dziękuję za troskę

-czy będziecie się żegnać ze wszystkimi? –Zapytała Victoria

-chyba nie będziemy robić zamieszania –powiedział Joe oplatając talię Clarisse jak stała przy nim bardzo blisko

-dobrze jak chcecie powiem rodzicom Clarisse, że wy już poszliście – powiedziała podchodząc i przytulając ich – dobranoc śpijcie dobrze – zaśmiała się

-dobranoc –powiedziała Clarisse

-mamo, co miał znaczyć ten śmieszek? –Zapytał rozbawiony Joseph

-synku to wasza noc poślubna chyba nie myślałeś, że wam uwierzę, że idziecie spać –zaśmiała się

-oh mamo.. – Przerwał mu ojciec Clarisse

-czy mogę poprosić do tańca – zapytał Victorii był już trochę pijany

-oczywiście –zaśmiała się widząc Annę i Henrika tańczących razem

-obawiam się ze nasi rodzice się bardzo polubili –powiedziała Clarisse odwracając się do męża

-tak chyba tak –odpowiedział całując ja w usta

Razem udali się do ich apartamentu korzystając z ich nocy poślubnej.


	22. Chapter 22

XXxx

Następnego dnia po wspólnym śniadaniu w łóżku Clarisse zeszła na dół do Sali balowej o dziwno wszystko było posprzątane tylko kwiaty z poprzedniej nocy zdobiły pomieszczenie

Przyglądała się zwinnym dziewczętom, które sprzątały ostatnie już rzeczy nagle poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu podskoczyła ze strachu i odwróciła głowę

-co ty tu robisz?- Zapytała, była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana osobą, która ją dotknęła

-zadowolona jesteś z siebie? –Zapytał

-słucham? – Prawie krzyknęła

-nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz –zaśmiał się bezczelnie – mogłaś być szczęśliwa ze mną… Joseph zostawi cię jak tylko mu się znudzisz –powiedział

-nigdy tego nie zrobi! – Krzyknęła

-myślisz, że jeśli złapałaś go na dziecko to, to coś zmieni? Nie bądź śmieszna … Jesteś zwykłą dziwką

W tym momencie Clarisse uderzyła go prosto w twarz

-jak śmiesz!? – On złapał ją za rękę –puść mnie!

-popełniłaś największy błąd swojego życia.. Mogłaś być ze mną

-NIE, nie mogłam, bo nigdy cię nie kochałam i nie kocham zrozum to wreszcie i daj nam święty spokój! –Krzyczała na niego, lecz po słowach, które wypowiedział Rupert łzy płynęły po jej oczach

Puścił jej rękę a ona chciała

-, chociaż raz w życiu wysłuchaj mnie i nie pojawiaj się w naszym życiu ponownie –powiedziała jak łzy wylewały się z jej oczu i i zniknęła po chwili w apartamencie.

Xx

Zalana łzami Clarisse wchodząc do wspólnego apartamentu, osunęła się na podłogę zaraz po zamknięciu się drzwi.

Schowała twarz w dłonie głośno i histerycznie płakała

Joseph wyszedł z łazienki po usłyszeniu głośnego się drzwi.

-Clari? –Zapytał wychodząc z łazienki, słyszał tylko szloch

-Clarisse?- Zapytał wychodząc do sypialni, znowu nie było żadnego znaku oprócz szlochu

Wszedł do salonu i zauważył swoją żonę na ziemi podbiegł do niej

- kochanie, co się stało? –Zapytał opadając na kolana i przytulając ją do siebie –kochanie, co jest nie tak? –Dopytywał, lecz nic nie odpowiedziała tylko rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, po chwili on wziął ją bez trudu na ręce i zaniósł na pobliską sofę, usiadł razem z nią ona na kolanach

-cii kochanie nie płacz proszę –próbował ją uspokajać

-Joseph.. Ja nie chce tu żyć – powiedziała pośród płaczu

-Clari, co ty mówisz? –Zapytał niedowierzając w to, co powiedziała

-Joe ja nie chce tu mieszkać, gdy jest tu Rupert –dokończyła rozpłakując się jeszcze bardziej

-czy on coś znowu zrobił? –Zapytał

-….- Wtuliła się w jego ramiona jeszcze bardziej chowając głowę w zgięciu jego szyi

-Clari powiedz mi proszę – był już u zgiełku wytrzymania nerwowego nie wiedział, co stało się jego żonie, czyżby jego brat ponownie ja skrzywdził, tym razem mu nie podaruje tak szybko

- cos Ci powiedział prawda? -Zapytał przytaknęła on zezłościł się –Clarisse powiedz mi, co się dzieje! –Powiedział podniesionym głosem

-nie… - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem wstając z jego kolan on złapał ją za rękę

-Clarisse – powiedział, lecz ona wyrwała rękę i z płaczem uciekła do łazienki

-Clarisse?! – Pobiegł za nią do łazienki

Puk

Puk

Puk

-proszę Joseph zostaw mnie – powiedziała przez szloch

-skarbie powiesz mi, co Ci powiedział Rupert?- Zapytał przez drzwi

-nie –odpowiedziała przez płacz po drugiej stronie drzwi

-w takim razie sam się dowiem –powiedział wychodząc

W tym czasie Clarisse rozpłakała się coraz bardziej, kolejny konflikt przez nią.

XXxx

Joseph wychodząc z apartamentu natknął się na Emmę

-o Hej Em – przywitał się z asystentką

-cześć Joseph –odpowiedziała

-czy rodzice są w pałacu? –Zapytał

-tak teraz dopiero o 18 mają kolacje z Motazem –powiedziała Emma

- okej dzięki Em –powiedział i po chwili zniknął za rogiem

XXxx

Joseph po starannych poszukiwaniach znalazł ich w końcu w ogrodzie

Victoria i Henrik spacerowali po ogrodzie był piękny słoneczny dzień nie mogli tego wykorzystać

-oh synku nie spodziewałam się ciebie dzisiaj – powiedziała przytulając syna

-dzień dobry mamo – odpowiedział z sarkazmem

-cześć synku –powiedziała

Joseph przywitał się również z ojcem, przez chwile rozmawiali o wczorajszym weselu i całej uroczystości, udali się na taras i zamówili herbatę

- Gdzie masz Clarisse? –Zapytał Henrik

-właściwie chciałbym o niej z wami porozmawiać –powiedział speszony

-cos nie tak? Źle się czyje? –Dopytywała Violett

-nie nie wszystko w porządku, ale.. – Przerwał

-Joseph- upomniał go ojciec, aby zaczął mówić

-Clarisse chce się wyprowadzić z pałacu –powiedział patrząc w swoją filiżankę herbaty

-co takiego? Ale jak to nie możecie się tak wyprowadzić – powiedziała zdruzgotana Violetta

-mamo.. –powiedział Joseph lecz przerwał mu ojciec

-dlaczego tak nagle zmieniła zdanie? –Zapytał Henrik

-chodzi o Ruperta, powiedział jej coś zapewne strasznego i nie mogę jej uspokoić a nawet nie chciała mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi – dokończył

-Ale on miał się do niej nie zbliżać –powiedział Henrik

- też tak myślałem, ale jak widać nie posłuchał mojej rady – powiedział coraz bardziej zdenerwowany

Violett siedziała wpatrując się w dal nic nie mówiąc

- musimy coś z tym zrobić nie możecie się tak nagle wyprowadzić nawet nie macie gdzie się przenieść –powiedział Henrik

- tato.. Myślisz ze ja o tym nie wiem, ale nie mogę patrzeć jak ona cierpi przez niego, za każdym razem, gdy się do niej zbliża wyrządza jej kolejną krzywdę, a teraz, gdy dziecko rośnie nie może się denerwować – powiedział wzdychając – za bardzo ją kocham, aby pozwolić temu gnojowi ją upokarzać –dokończył

- może z nią jest cos nie tak –szepnęła Violett

-słucham?! –Zapytał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Joseph

-po prostu może coś z nią jest nie tak –powiedziała stawiając filiżankę na stoliku

-co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? –Zapytał tym razem Henrik

-może ma depresje albo po prostu chce się tobą zabawić a potem nim i zaczyna kręcić nosem żeby nic się nie wydało –powiedziała Violetta

-Mamo! Jak może insynuować coś takiego? Prawe dni przed ślubem wyznał jej miłość, teraz coś jej powiedział, ale Clarisse boi się im tego powiedzieć, nie widzisz, że on chce zrujnować relacje między mną a MOJĄ żoną? Dzięki bogu wybaczyła mi i jesteśmy na nowo razem i nie wmówisz mi ze ona mnie nie kocha albo chce się mną zabawić! –Wrzasnął

Violetta chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Henrik jej przerwał

-Violetto Joseph ma racje, w ogóle jak możesz coś takiego mówić o Clarisse. To największe głupoty, jakie kolwiek słyszałem i dobrze wiesz ze to, co mówisz to nie prawda.. – Mówił jak ona patrzyła na niego osłupiała – Rupert jest zdolny do wyrządzenia krzywdy Clarisse i nie zdziwię się, jeśli powie jej, że wychodząc za Josepha popełniła największy błąd swojego życia, bo mogła być z nim –powiedział wstając, – ale ja nie pozwolę, aby Rupert zepsuł to małżeństwo, bo widać, że oni naprawdę się kochają i chcą wychowywać to dziecko.. – Kontynuował –nie wiem jak mogłaś tak źle pomyśleć o Clarisse. Wstyd mi za ciebie Violetto – dokończył

-Tato – powiedział Joseph

-chodź Joseph niech matka przemyśli swoje zachowanie a teraz muszę załatwić coś z Rupertem a ty proszę zajmij się swoją żona – powiedział klepiąc –zadbaj o Clarisse ona nie może się denerwować a Ruperta zostaw mnie, obiecuję ze nie będzie już dręczył Clarisse –powiedział

-dziękuję – odpowiedział Joseph przytulając ojca.

Po chwili uwolnili się ze swojego uścisku i każdy załatwiał swoje sprawy.


	23. Chapter 23

XXxx

Clarisse i Joseph tego samego dnia wieczorem wyjechali na dwa tygodnie na wyspy Bora Bora. Joseph już nie naciskał na Clarisse, aby powiedziała mu, co wydarzyło się między nią a Rupertem wiedział ze jak będzie gotowa powie mu

Henrik postanowił usunąć z Pałacu swojego starszego syna wysłał go do Włoch, aby był w konsulacie Genovii i tam kontrolował sprawy państwa. Z żalem i kłótnią ustąpił ojcu i zgodził się na wyjazd do Włoch.

Violetta nie zgadzała się z mężem, twierdziła, że Clarisse wymyśla niewydarzone historie, aby pozbyć się Ruperta.

Rodzice Clarisse wrócili do swojego domu na obrzeżach Genovii jakieś 3 godziny jazdy samochodem byli szczęśliwi, że Clarisse ma kochającego ją męża i wspaniały dom, ze nareszcie jest szczęśliwa.

Clarisse przez parę kolejnych dni jeszcze nie powiedziała swojemu mężowi o sytuacji z jego bratem, udawała ze jest szczęśliwa, ale ile można udawać skoro jego rodzina myśli ze to dziecko nie jest Josepha?

Joseph przez kolejne dni ich podróży poślubnej czuł się jak w bajce, miał przy sobie piękną, kochającą go ŻONĘ i oczekiwali dziecka, mimo to kochali się prawie, co noc, zwiedzali wyspę i wylegiwali się na plaży, on jednak zlecił pośrednikowi znalezienie konkretnego domu dla niego i jego rodziny, którą jak na razie tworzyła Clarisse i ich nienarodzone dziecko.

XXxx

Podczas początku drugiego tygodnia ich podróży poślubnej.

Po upojnej nocy, leżeli splątani w swoich ramionach

Joseph pocałował Clarisse w czubek głowy a ona przytuliła się do niego bliżej

-powiem Ci –powiedziała cicho Clarisse

-, co chcesz mi powiedzieć? –Zapytał mąż

-co się wtedy wydarzyło-powiedziała podnosząc głowę tak, aby widzieć twarz ukochanego

-Clari nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz-powiedział

-muszę Ci powiedzieć.. Pamiętasz przysięgaliśmy sobie uczciwość a teraz czuję się jakbym to właśnie ja ją zerwała… -powiedziała

-Clari. -Przerwała mu

-proszę Joe muszę Ci to powiedzieć –łzy były widoczne w jej oczach a Joseph tylko pokiwał głową żeby zaczęła mówić.

- on.. Znaczy Rupert oskarżył mnie, że to nie jest twoje dziecko, stwierdził, że złapałam Cię na nie a ty mi uwierzyłeś i ożeniłeś się ze mną i powiedział, że.. –Wybuchła płaczem

-Clari proszę nie płacz –uspokajał żonę

-Joseph twoja rodzina mnie nie akceptuje i twierdzi ze złapałam Cię na dziecko traktują mnie jak szmatę i jeszcze Rupert.. Ja nie chce cię od nich rozdzielić –powiedziała to zapłakana podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej – Joseph jest mi to trudno mówić, ale..-Przerwał jej

-nawet tego nie mów – usiadł obok niej ona była do niego plecami on przybliżył się kładąc dłoń na jej nagich plecach –kochanie jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza, TY i nasze maleństwo i nie pozwolę abyś cierpiała przez moja matkę czy Ruperta. – Powiedział – Clarisse proszę odwróć się do mnie –powiedział i po chwili zastanowienia zrobiła to, o co prosił jej mąż, jej oczy wylewały łzy, czego nienawidził.- Clarisse ja wiem, że to jest moje dziecko i ci ufam.. A to, że ten palant coś sobie ubzdurał nie znaczy ze relacje między nami ulegną pogorszeniu…. Clari kocham Cię i nic tego nie zmieni- dokończył jak ona lekko roześmiała się z łzami spadającymi po jej policzkach

-ja ciebie też kocham –pocałowała go lekko w usta – mój Joey –dokończyła.

Po chwili para na nowo położyła się w łóżku i po dalszej rozmowie zasnęli..

XXXxxx

Po dwóch tygodniach błogich wakacji Joseph i Clarisse musieli wracać do codzienności w samolocie królewskim lecącym do Genovii.

Clarisse była przygnębiona i smutna, siedziała obok Josepha, który przytulił ją i wdychał jej perfumy, które tak pięknie pachniały, wyczuł jej niepokój

-co się dzieje kochanie? –Zapytał

-Joe ja.. – Urwała

-tak?

-czy my.. Czy my możemy nie wracać do pałacu nie chce natchnąć się znowu na twojego brata wolałabym wrócić do mojego domu? -Zapytała jak on ścisnął lekko jej dłoń, przybliżył do niej twarz i szepnął do ucha

-nie wracamy do pałacu –ona na niego spojrzała –mam dla ciebie niespodziankę –pocałował ją w policzek i po chwili usłyszeli

-za 5 minut będziemy lądować.. Wasza wysokość, księżniczko proszę zapięć pasy – powiedziała jedna ze stweeardes

XXxx


	24. Chapter 24

W drodze do nieznajomego jej miejsca.

-Joe gdzie jedziemy? –Pytała Clarisse

-kochanie to niespodzianka – powiedział Joe śmiejąc

-proszę proszę powiedz mi – błagała Clarisse, ale mąż przytulił ja i mocno pocałował.

-to nie jest odpowiedź –zaśmiała się Clarisse

-Clari, gdy dojedziemy będziesz wiedziała gdzie jesteśmy – powiedział Joe

Po prawie 30 minutowej podróży byli na obrzeżach Genovii jakaś godzinę jedzmy samochodem od pałacu

Joseph wysiadł, jako pierwszy i pomknął otworzyć drzwi ze strony Clarisse,

Wysiadając ujrzała piękny, ogromny, przestronny dom Clarisse patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami

-podoba ci się kochanie? – Pytał mąż

-czy mi się podoba? Jest.. Jest idealny –powiedział podchodząc do męża i po chwili zastanowienia dodała – Joseph, ale co to ma znaczyć?

-to nasz nowy dom kochanie

-nasz.. Dom? Joseph kupiłeś dla nas dom? –Zapytała z wielkim uśmiechem

- tak kochanie kupiłem dla nas dom –powiedział – jest nasz – dokończył jak rzuciła mu Się na szyję

-oh. Joseph – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach – tak bardzo cię kocham – powiedziała jak on spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł łzę spływając po jej policzku

-ja ciebie tez kocham kochanie – powiedział złośliwie i pocałował ją w usta..

Po obejrzeniu domu nowożeńcy postanowili udać się do pałacu przywitać się z rodzicami Josepha i odpocząć.

Clarisse bardzo podobał się dom, który kupił dla nich Joseph, był duży, przestronny, jasny, i miał pełne wyposażenie, miał piękny taras, ogród i basen, także było miejsce na niewielki plac zabaw, który można było stworzyć, gdy tylko dziecko będzie większe… Joe powiedział żonie, że znalazł i urządził dom w tym czasie, gdy byli na BORA BORA. Z drugiej strony zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak szybko i pochopnie podjął decyzje.

Spodziewali się dziecka i musieli jeden z pokoi przeznaczyć dla malucha…

Siedząc blisko męża było jej nie wygodnie, poprawiła się raz, drugi.. Trzeci

-nie wygodnie? –Zapytał zatroskany Joe

-tak już nie mogę wytrzymać tyle godzin siedząc –powiedziała skromnie

- Hym.. Może się położysz? Będzie Ci wygodniej – powiedział

-nie.. Dziękuję – powiedziała po chwili dodała- Joe a moglibyśmy dalszą drogę do pałacu iść na piesza? –Zapytała niepewnie

-jesteś pewna?- Zapytał

-spacer dobrze mi zrobi a na pewno dobrze zadziała dla dziecko – powiedziała kładąc dłoń na jej coraz bardziej widocznym brzuchu..On schylił się i pocałował brzuch kobiety swojego życia.

-no dobrze kochanie – powiedział do żony.

Opuścił ekran prywatności

-Adam możesz się zatrzymać? –Zapytał

-oczywiście wasza wysokość tylko zjadę na pobocze. –Odpowiedział kierowca zjeżdżając na pobocze, zatrzymując się

-dalszą drogę przejdziemy spacerkiem –powiedział

-ale wasza wysokość nie jestem tylko ja z ochrony – powiedział Mark

- nie potrzebna nam będzie ochrona – odpowiedział wysiadając i otwierając drzwi od strony Clarisse, pomógł jej wysiąść

-wasza wysokość jest zimno nie powinniście iść pałac jest jakieś 20 minut stąd – powiedział Mark

- Clari może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł? –Zapytał Joseph

-Joe nie jest aż tak zimno a ja naprawdę muszę się dotlenić, najpierw tyle godzin w samolocie teraz w samochodzie powinnam się ruszać – powiedziała przekonująco Clarisse –proszę.. – Powiedziała błagalnie kobieta

-już dobrze pójdziemy spacerkiem, ale gdy zrobi się zimniej od razu wsiadamy do samochodu –powiedział Joseph, na co Clarisse przytaknęła, Joseph sięgnął do samochodu wziął czapkę, dwie par rękawiczek i szali

- a teraz założysz to – podał jej czapkę

-Joe

-Clari nie chce żebyś była chora –powiedział, na co ona lekko zachichotała – grzeczna dziewczynka – powiedział, gdy założyła czapkę – a teraz szalik – powiedział owijając jej szyję szalikiem

-oh.. –Westchnęła Clarisse –możemy już iść? –Zapytała

Mąż tylko skinął głową, że tak

-jeszcze rękawiczki –podał jej jak założyła je

-teraz już kompletnie wyglądam jak bałwan –powiedziała jak Joseph ją objął od tyłu

-nie widzę tu żadnego bałwana – powiedział do niej

- tylko wieloryba –zaśmiała się

-Clari wyglądasz ślicznie i nie mów takich głupstw – powiedział chwytając ja za rękę

Szli spacerkiem jakieś 10 minut, świeciło słońce i nie było aż tak zimno w końcu to połowa lutego

Temperatura na plusie była wyczuwalna

-Joe?

-tak kochanie?

-możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak szybko kupiłeś ten dom?

-oczywiście, że ci powiem.. –Spojrzał na nią –pamiętasz jak dzień po naszym ślubie powiedziałaś mi, że nie chcesz mieszkać w pałacu? –Ona skinęła głową, że tak –no właśnie wtedy stwierdziłem, że nie mogę narażać Cię na stres i wziąłem to pod uwagę.. A po za tym ja już nie chce mieszkać w pałacu –dokończył

-dziękuje – powiedziała całując go w usta –jesteś kochany – dokończyła

- aww. W końcu jestem twoim mężem – powiedział żartobliwie

-nie pochlebiaj sobie – dodała po chwili śmiejąc się

Szli dalej

-a twoi rodzice wiedząc ze się wyprowadzamy? –Zapytała

-Nie.. Znaczy ojciec wie, że szukałem domu a matka nic nie podejrzewa, na pewno nie będzie chciała abyśmy się wyprowadzili –szczerze wyznał

-oh.. –Westchnęła a on w tym czasie przyciągnął ja do siebie i przytulił

-nie martw się kochanie –pocałował ja w czubek głowy – za tydzień i tak się wyprowadzimy do naszego domu i będziemy tam szczęśliwi –powiedział do niej a ona przytuliła go.

Xxx

Po kolejnych 10 minutach dotarli do pałacu oboje byli zmarznięci i szczerze zmęczeni

Gdy weszli do pałacu od razu zauważyła ich Violetta, która szła właśnie do swojego biura

-czy wy oszaleliście? Iść taki kawał bez ochrony? Joseph, jeśli by wam coś się stało wiesz, co ja bym przeżyła? – Była bardzo zbulwersowana

-dzień dobry mamo –powiedział z sarkazmem

-kogo to był pomysł?!

-mój –odezwała się Clarisse

- no mogłam się tego spodziewać.. – Powiedziała wściekle

-słucham?- Tym razem odezwał się Joseph

-takie nie odpowiedzialne zachowanie wiesz, do czego mogłaś doprowadzić?! –Zapytała- czasami mogłabyś pomyśleć, że nie ważne od twoich zachcianek… -przerwał jej

-dosyć! Nic nam nie jest i Clarisse postąpiła bardzo dobrze proponując ten spacer, spędziliśmy prawie 8 godzin w samolocie a później, co najmniej dobre 2 godziny w samochodzie … musiała zaczerpnąć Świerzego powietrza to jest dobre.. Dla niej i dziecka-powiedział biorą Clarisse za rękę – a teraz wybacz, ale pójdziemy odpocząć jesteśmy zmęczeni podróżą i dziękujemy za tak miłe przywitanie. – Dokończył i odeszli jak Violetta stała oszołomiona słowami syna.

Clarisse nie przejmowała się słowami teściowej, bo wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu… jej teściowa chyba jej znowu nie lubi

XXxxx

Następne dni zleciały szybko w przygotowywaniu domu do wyprowadzki.

Oczywiście Violetta nie była zadowolona, że Joseph się wyprowadza, ale końcu się zgodziła i dalą im wolną rękę,..


End file.
